


Divine and Fell

by HazelGatoya



Series: Our History [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gen, It's Awakening, Lots of war, So. Many. Tags., Spoilers, Yes there are relationships, Yet Another retelling of it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.*Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction Book One*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, another Awakening retelling to add to the thousands! But if you come along with me for the ride, I can promise a very interesting twist at the end and some history to boot. :) I love comments, so be sure to tell me what you think of each chapter!

     The purple-dark magic sizzled against Falchion as Chrom roared, bringing the blade down toward Validar. His blows were blocked by the sorcerer's counters, and I saw my opening. I launched the thunder magic known as Thoron toward Validar, and gasped when he launched more magic at me. I dove to the ground, and then heard Chrom cry out in pain after a sickening thud and the sound of crumbled stones hitting the golden floor.

     "Ahahahaha!" Magic was crackling again as Validar's hoarse voice laughed. I surged to my feet, saw that Chrom was struggling to his feet with Falchion used as support, his white cape spattered with gray dust. The dark magic I'd heard was hovering just above Validar's pointed black nails, his red eyes fixated on Chrom. "Now... _die_!"

     I launched my Thoron the same moment he launched his magic, and they collided in a shower of yellow and purple sparks. He turned, a terrible glare in his eyes. "Chrom!" I called

     "I'm here, I'm fine." He gave the sorcerer a wide berth as he ran to my side. "Vulneraries. Do you need one?"

     "No." I wasn't hurt, not seriously, and those were better used for emergencies. "I'm fine."

     "Come now, Robin," Validar growled, very real anger still on his face. "That's not the truth, and both of us know it."

     "Just remember: this is it," Chrom told me, turning to face me with fire burning in his royal blue eyes. "Our final battle."

     "I'm aware," I replied. He smiled at my curt tone as if he were used to it.

_Of course he was used to it. He was my... my..._

     "You're one of us now, Robin." He was speaking again. "No "destiny" can change that. Now," he whirled toward Validar, cape swirling aside just in time for Falchion to flash at his side. "Let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

_Who is this amazing man I am fighting beside... have been fighting beside?_

     "Right," my mouth responded with icy determination evident in it.  _This is so odd._ I could feel my devotion to Chrom, yet it was so alien. So detached...

     "Fools!" Validar growled from the middle of the room. "You cannot erase what is already written."

     I searched my detached feelings as we rushed toward him. I hated Validar. He had done... unspeakable things. So unspeakable that I couldn't seem to grasp them. If I were not a passenger in this body, I would have gritted my teeth in frustration.

      _Validar has always paid far more attention to prophecy than people. You stay away from him and Plegia._

     That was my mother's voice. There was a definite hatred toward Validar, yet a strange... attraction. The feelings toward Chrom were stronger, and yet...

      _No man can serve two masters. Divided loyalties are always dangerous._

    My mother again. "Rragh!" Chrom swung down at Validar, finally landing a hit, and I launched a Thoron as he launched dark magic at the two of us. The magics collided once again, and Chrom leapt to the side, and then back as purple sparks flew at him from Validar's fingertips. I jumped through the air, throwing another Thoron. He blocked it, but I watched as the combined force of both magics backfired into him. 

     His scream ripped through the air as I landed on the floor. Chrom grabbed my arm, pulling me away as the purple flames began to consume Validar. We turned just in time to see the sorcerer fall to his knees. Chrom gently tugged me behind himself before letting go of my arm, a protective gesture. 

      _I'm wearing a Plegian coat._ The black and gold fabric had caught my eye.  _Didn't mother say to stay away from Plegia? And Validar? I'm a terrible listener, apparently._

     Validar fell on his face, his body still burning in the dark magic. Chrom turned back to look at me, a relieved, triumphant smile lighting his features. Relief coursed through me as well before there was sudden unease.

      _Danger._

     "This isn't over!" Validar snarled, pushing himself up on his elbows and throwing a cannonball's worth of dark magic at Chrom. "To the grave with you  _both!_ _"_

 _No!_ My body was already moving as he spoke, shoving Chrom out of the way, putting myself in the path of the dark magic as it reached us, snarling, hissing and spitting.

     Everything went white for a second. When the white cleared, there was dull pain and Chrom running toward me. I'd fallen... "You all right?" Chrom asked as he gingerly lifted me with his strong hands on my forearm and back. I felt myself nod, and he smiled. "That's the end of  _him,_ " he told me, helping me sit up so that I could see the last of the purple flames fading. Validar's body was gone. "Thanks to you, we carried the day," Chrom was saying and I felt myself smile, looking down. "We can rest easy now...  _at long last..._ _"_

     Alarm shot through me. Those words were warped, along with my vision. Red tinged it in a familiar way, and there was... how many people were in this mind? There was the faint emotions and sensations of the true being, myself, and this... it felt like...

      _Chrom, run._  The red was taking over, along with the fell purpose of this new and powerful being that seeped like poison into the cracks of this mind. "Hey, what's wrong?" he was asking, his face blurring. There was intent, killing intent, and a struggle that I could barely feel. Hatred, fear, pain, hatred, killing intent... "Hey! Hey, look at- guh!"

     The sickening sound of something slicing into flesh, and the red was gone.  _No._ He was stumbling away, Thoron sticking out of his stomach. A fatal wound.  _No. No, no, no. Wrong. Why?_ My vision looked down at the electricity still sparking on my palm.

     My palm.

     My Thoron.

     My killing blow.

    _NO!_

     "This is not..." Chrom began weakly. "Y-your fault... promise me..." he shook his head. "Promise me you'll escape from this place. Please...  _go..._ " his blue eyes dimmed, and he fell to his knees, just as Validar had done earlier. Only he fell face down at my feet much more quickly.

     Horror exploded through my body, pushing aside the poison and turning my world white. Validar's laughter was everywhere, and Chrom was dead. The war was lost, and it was my fault. That thought slipped away, screamed away with memories of my mother, memories of who I was. Everything was leaving, the world itself exploding into nothing, and I fell, only able to hold onto one thought:

      _This cannot happen._


	2. The Verge of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.
> 
> Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.
> 
> *Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction Book One*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're still doing this to the letter somewhat, ahaha... Hope you all enjoy the descriptions at least! I love comments, so don't be afraid to leave them. :)

     "Chrom... we have to do  _something._ "

     Pain. Pain and darkness and emptiness. A voice.

     "Well, what do you propose we do?" I knew that voice... I slowly began opening my eyes, wincing at the light. There were two blurry shapes in the glare. I needed to open my heavy eyes and see who I was dealing with.

     "I... I don't know!" The girl was saying as they became humans instead of blurs. I squinted up at them, and they both looked down and gasped. My body tensed, but no... 

     They were smiling and crouching down next to me. "I see you're awake now," Chrom remarked.

     "Hey there," the girl tilted her head, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity and kindness. She smiled more widely as she giggled.

     "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know," Chrom teased lightly, drawing my attention back to him. "Give me your hand." He reached down, and I placed my bare hand in his gloved one, noting the strange red tattoo of six eyes on the back of it with interest before his grip tightened, and he pulled me upward. With some effort and his help, I stumbled to my feet, blinking in the bright sunlight and noting that another man in blue-hued armor was standing behind the pair. "You all right?" Chrom asked, letting go of my hand.

     "Y-yes," I replied with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Chrom."

     "Ah, then you know who I am?"

     He was Chrom. What that meant was... a blank space. I blinked. "No, actually, I... It's strange," I admitted, looking up at him, and he frowned slightly. "Your name, it just... came to me..."

     "Hmm." His brow furrowed, and I found that it wasn't as familiar as I thought it might be. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

     His tone was still gentle, but there was a firmer edge to it now. I nodded. "My name is..." I began, and blinked, finding another blank space. "It's... hmm?"

     "You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, disbelief clear in his tone and on his face. The armored man behind him and the girl shifted, eyes narrowing.

     "I'm not sure if..." I looked down, finding nothing in my mind but this conversation and blank space. I remembered the girl saying Chrom's name through the filter of pain that had come with waking up. That was probably where I had gotten his name from,  _that's_ how I knew it. "I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

     "Hey, I've heard of this!" the girl exclaimed, the lace dangling from her head covering and blond pigtails bouncing as she jumped slightly. She was quivering with excitement. "It's called amnesia!"

     "It's called a load of pegasus dung," the man behind them growled, an expression of deepest distrust and suspicion on his face as he looked at me. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

     "B-but it's the truth!" I protested- because it  _was,_  and something stirred indignantly inside of me at the thought of being called a liar when I was not. Also, Chrom and the other man were both armed with a spear and sword that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt were not just for show. I wasn't a threat to them, and I did not want them to think that I was. I wasn't sure what they would do with those weapons.

     "What if it  _is_ true, Frederick?" Chrom asked, turning to face the other man. "We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be then?"

      _Shepherds?_ "All the same, milord, I must emphasize caution," the man with dark brown hair, Frederick, replied curtly. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

     The girl with us had been watching the conversation intently, hands clasped in front of her green dress as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two men. Chrom seemed to consider Frederick's words before inclining his head slightly to him. "Right then. We'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

     "Wait just one moment," I protested, an alarm going off in my head at the thought of being taken anywhere. "Do I have a say in this?"

     "Peace, friend." Chrom raised a hand at my protest. "I promise that we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

     He gestured for me to follow as he turned and began walking. The girl's skirt swished under its yellow ribbons as she hurried to his side, wide green eyes still filled with curiosity when she glanced back at me. Bewildered, I followed, noting with some apprehension that Frederick only started moving after I did, walking toward a horse near the edge of the field. I turned my gaze back to Chrom and the girl ahead of me, and soon heard the clopping of hooves just behind me. My jaw clenched. Yes, this situation actually felt familiar to me, but it was one that I did not particularly care for. I didn't see what I could do about it, though.

     I began searching through my mind again, looking for something, any memory that may have surfaced. I found the conversation and nothing else but the fact that I did not like the situation I was in.

     I glanced back at Frederick, taking stock of his bluish-gray armor and his brown horse that wore similar colors before my gaze drifted to the silver lance in his hand. He glared down at me, and I looked away before something suddenly clicked.

      _He's a great knight. Uses swords, lances, axes, sits on a horse._ I blinked, looking toward the girl and Chrom again. I remembered the healing staff that the horse was carrying on its back. I noted that the girl's skirt had gaps, showing the hoops that gave the lacy green fabric its bell-like shape. Her head covering wasn't common at all, but now I knew: she was a cleric.  _Female healer. Cannot attack._

     Chrom had his sword... I studied the man that seemed to be the leader here. He wore sparse armor, but it was still present, and he seemed too heavy on his feet to be... my eyes narrowed. There was a word for those whose skills with a sword were unparalleled by any other class, but the name was escaping me. My eyes moved over his white cape that fell to his knees. Smart. It was too short to be a hindrance on its own that way. My eyes moved to his shaggy dark blue hair and the bare shoulder that the cape didn't cover. Just below the shoulder was a red mark that reminded me rather of a torch. I wasn't sure what it meant, and it wasn't helping me classify what exactly Chrom was. I paused, and Frederick stopped behind me. Chrom and the cleric turned around at the sudden lack of hoofbeats. "What will you do with me?" I asked quietly. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

     "Ha!" Chrom smiled reassuringly to me. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." 

     "Is that where we are?" I pounced on the new name. "Ylisse?"

     "You've never heard of the halidom?" The sarcasm in Frederick's voice was almost tangible, and I flinched. "Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

     "Frederick,  _please._ " Chrom shot the mounted knight an annoyed look before turning back to me with an apologetic smile. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." I nodded, grateful for the explanation, and his smile grew, losing its apologetic edge. "I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom, but then, you already knew that." At least he seemed amused about it. He placed a hand on the cleric's shoulder. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

     Lissa elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I am  _not_ delicate!" she snapped, and he retreated, chuckling. She huffed disapprovingly at him, but smiled when she turned to me. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Chrom raised both eyebrows behind her, and I couldn't help but grin. Lissa gave me a grin of her own, eyes sparkling in a way that let me know that she knew Chrom was making faces behind her. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you," she continued, waving her hands before putting them behind her back. "Brigands would have been a rude awakening!"

     "Shepherds?" I asked, the meaning of the word coming to me. My brow furrowed. "You tend sheep? In full armor?"

     "Heh, it's a dangerous job." Chrom grinned. He was poking fun at me, I knew it, but I didn't mind. He wasn't treating me like an enemy at least. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

     He jabbed a thumb toward the mounted knight, and he gave a slight bow atop the horse. "A title I shall wear with pride," he stated firmly. "Heaven forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." His harsh expression finally seemed to soften by a margin. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

     "I understand, sir," I told him, and I did. It was obvious that these three cared for each other, and I was intruding. His hostile behavior made sense. "I would do no less myself. My name is Robin." I blinked at the name, looking down, searching through my mind again. The gold trim of my black coat reflected the sunlight, seeming to wink at me. There was nothing but blank space, this conversation, and now my name in my memory. "...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

     "Robin?" Chrom mused, and it sent a jolt through me.

      _You're one of us, Robin._

     "Is that foreign?" Chrom was asking, and I looked up to see Lissa shrugging helplessly and Frederick frowning in thought. "Ah, well. We can discuss it later." He seemed to wave it off as he caught my eye. "We're almost to town. Once we-"

     "Chrom, look!" Lissa cried as she looked and then pointed to the town. Smoke was rising from behind the buildings that were in our sights. "The town!"

     "Argh, it's ablaze!" Chrom's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, sudden fury flaring on his features. "Those blasted brigands no doubt... Frederick, Lissa, quickly!"

     "What about her?" Frederick asked as Lissa ran past me over to him and he began helping her up.

     "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom snapped. 

     "Aptly put, milord." Frederick nodded as Lissa finished getting up onto his horse.

     "Let's go already!" The worry was evident in her voice, and Chrom began running, Frederick galloping after him once the horse had trotted past me.

     "But what about..." my protest died on the wind as I watched their retreating backs. I lowered the hand that was reaching toward them with a small hum of thought. Priorities. Chrom had good ones. The poor townspeople being attacked were more important than interrogating the amnesiac that may or may not be a threat to the country. They were protecting me by leaving me.

      _You're one of us, Robin._

     My gut was telling me to follow them, my head was reminding me that they'd treated me warily. My head was also empty of everything but my name and information about great knights and clerics. 

     I knew I could fight. That was an instinct. I opened my coat, finding a sword at my side, and a tome in one of the coat's many inside pockets. I nodded and then began sprinting toward the burning town. Being with those three and relying on instinct had allowed me to get some of my memory back. I saw no reason to let that stop, and besides, the townspeople would probably need the extra help.

     I was out of the field in seconds and onto a bridge. "-stop them!" I heard Lissa exclaim over a woman screaming for help.

     The smell of smoke grew stronger as I ran toward where I'd heard Lissa's voice. "Don't worry," Chrom was saying. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..."

     I burst into the square. "Wait!" I called, and all three of them turned from the bandits clothed in red to look at me.

     "Robin!" Chrom sounded stunned when I stopped next to him and began attempting to catch my breath. "You followed us. Why?"

     "I..." I panted. "I'm not sure myself." I straightened up, taking a deep breath. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

     Chrom nodded. "Of course. Strength in numbers."

     "And remember, we face practiced thieves and murderers," Frederick added as Lissa got up on his horse again. "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

     I nodded, opening my coat again. "I see you wear a sword," Chrom observed while the enemy began creeping forward. I eyeballed one of them, and he glared at me. "Is it-" he paused when I pulled out the tome. "Wait, is that a tome? You know magic?"

     "I... believe so?" I frowned at the book in my hands as the swordsman continued to come closer. Pulling it out had been on instinct, which was really what I was running on right now. Magic would be more effective than having a sword clash. "I suppose I should check."

     "You  _believe_ so?" Chrom's eyebrows almost disappeared into the blue hair covering his forehead. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..."

     "No, I can control it, I'm sure." I eyed the swordsman, opening the tome and scanning the texts. "Now, how did this work again?" I muttered, and then ran a finger over the strange symbols. Familiar power glowed in them, and I felt it surge through me. I smiled, recognizing that I really did understand how to do this. "Ah, yes..."

     I surged forward to an acceptable distance, putting the swordsman in range and spinning in the way that I knew would activate the magic. Lightning crackled around me, flashing off of the gold clasps on my dark purple coat, and I launched it at the swordsman.

     "Arrgh!" he howled, staggering back.

     "All right, I believe you." Chrom ran past me, slicing down at the swordsman.

      _Myrmidon. A swift specialist with the blade that makes for a tricky target._ There was that pesky classification. He surged forward toward Chrom, and hit the flat of his blade away with my tome. "Back off!" I snapped.

     "Graah!" Chrom slashed at the enemy again, slicing him down. The myrmidon managed to get a cut on Chrom before Chrom stabbed him in the chest. He coughed wetly, and then went still.

     "Hrrragh!" An axeman came forward, and Chrom dodged nimbly, cutting him in two clean strokes. I threw thunder at another bandit with an axe while a mage threw fire at Chrom.

     "Ack!" Chrom grimaced at the burn.

     "Hey, be careful!" Lissa lifted her staff as Frederick galloped over with her. The knight's silver lance was stained with blood, but Lissa's skirts and staff were clean. The axeman I'd attacked lunged toward Chrom, and Chrom sliced him down. "Hold still while I'm healing you!" Lissa protested.

     "I'm trying not to die, Lissa," Chrom sighed as blue magic began circling around him.

     The mage lifted an arm to attack. "Checkmate," I called to him, tone mild, and his head twitched toward me just as I launched my thunder at his unprotected chest. He fell without a sound.

      _Mages. Users of tomes that have not yet chosen a magical field of specialization. Barbarians. They that use axes, and they can swing them with serious strength._

     "Still with us, Robin?" Chrom asked. Blue light was sizzling over Falchion, cleaning it of the blood.

     "Hmm..." I murmured, eyeing his sword. "It's strange," I admitted. It  _was_ in more ways than one. I was looking over these dead bodies and seeing numbers. For the first time today, my head was less empty than my heart. There was no guilt. Was this normal? "Here on the battlefield, I can... well, I can  _see_ things."

     "See things?" Chrom blinked, curiosity entering his blue eyes. "Like what?"

     "The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle..." I gestured vaguely at the square. "I must have studied this somewhere."

     "So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" Chrom asked, staring at me.

     "Yes, it would seem so."

     "Why in the name of the gods was a  _tactitian_ unconscious in the middle of an open field?" Frederick muttered.

     "Whoa! That's so cool!" Lissa exclaimed. "So you could plan out a strategy for us?"

     "Probably." My eyes narrowed toward the men across the bridge. Four men, one with a painted face and a short axe on his belt. "But for now, there's only four of us, and you can't attack. Frederick is probably our best bet for taking out that lead brigand, but I'm not sure he can do that with you on his horse." 

     "Because of the range of the axe?" Frederick nodded thoughtfully. "That's understandable. He would probably aim for you, milady."

     "Exactly," I replied, noting Lissa's grimace. "There are also some small fry running around just taking advantage of the chaos."

     "I noticed that." Chrom nodded, frowning. "Frederick generally takes care of them after we take care of the leader, but we waste time trying to run said leader down."

     "Hmm. If Frederick were to run down the small fry while I drew most of their attention, then he could circle back and attack the leader before he realized what was happening. The three others should be dead by then, and the leader won't see a reason to run because we're relatively near his skill level."

     "If you think I'll allow-" Frederick began with heat in his voice that startled me.

     " _Frederick."_ There was a very real warning in Chrom's voice, and the two men glared at each other while Lissa hurriedly slid off of the horse. "We're wasting lives here," Chrom growled. "It's a good plan, and we are going to run with it."

     "Then I will return as quickly as possible. Don't get yourself killed," Frederick replied coldly. He wheeled his horse around and galloped off.

     Chrom shook his head, turning to me. "Let's go."

     "Right," I replied. As he'd said, standing here any longer would potentially waste the lives of the townspeople, we didn't have time to waste on my questions about that conversation.

     The three of us ran forward, and I launched thunder at the closest myrmidon. He spun out of the way as Chrom lunged forward, slashing down with Falchion. 

      _They never told me the name of that blade,_ I realized suddenly.  _How do I know it?_

     "Robin!" Lissa screamed in warning, and I jumped away from the myrmidon that Chrom had wounded, launching a thunder as the blade of his sword sliced my thigh.

     "Help!" he cried, staggering back, and the other myrmidon closed in on me with blinding speed. A low curse escaped as I hit him the same moment his blade sank into my shoulder.

     The pain caused stars to explode in my vision, but then Chrom was in front of me. "Come on!" he roared, slicing the myrmidon full in the chest and making him stagger back with a howl.

     I heard magic behind me, and turned to get wind magic in the same shoulder that had been injured before. Pain screamed through my body, but his chest... "Really?" I spun, the magic snapping off of the ends of my blond hair before leaving and screaming toward the unprotected area with blinding speed. " _Here's_ how it's done!"

     The mage crumpled. Practiced thief and murderer my eye. These mages had no sense of defense. Blue magic began weaving its way around me. "You'll be all right in a second," Lissa assured me.

     "Thank you," I panted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chrom strike down one of the two myrmidons. I blinked. Where was the other?

     "Lissa!" I warned as he came into my vision. She screamed, the magic broke around me, and she winced. "Coward!" I snarled, my sword out and through his back in a flash. He gave a strangled sound and then slumped, sliding off of the blade and landing with a thud at Lissa's feet. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

     "A little, but don't worry." She raised her staff, and I saw the gash on her leg through the blue magic. The pain in my shoulder began fading, and I lifted my coat to see a gash there healing through the rip in my gray shirt. "You've got bigger problems on the way."

     "Here, sheepy, sheepy," a voice sneered, and I turned to see the painted man approaching, hefting his hand axe. "Come to the slaughter!"

     "Over my dead body!" Chrom snapped.

     "Over your dead body," the man agreed, grinning as he prepared to throw the axe.

     "Or yours," I called, my voice that mild tone again as I launched thunder at him. He ducked out of the way with a snarl, and then looked to his side in alarm at the sound of hooves.

     Frederick bore down on him and ran him through with his silver lance before another move was made. He took his lance back, a terrible fire smoldering in his dark eyes before he turned to face us. "Rabble cleared, milord," he told Chrom, the fire fading when he looked first at Chrom and then Lissa.

     "Well, that's the end of that." I nodded. 

     "Lucky for the town we were close by." Lissa stepped to my side to grin up at me, awe in her clear green eyes. "But holy wow, Robin! You were amazing! Swords, sorcery,  _and_ tactics? Is there anything you  _can't_ do?"

     "You're no helpless victim, that much is for certain." I turned to see the two men studying me at Chrom's remark.

     "Indeed," Frederick agreed mildly. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation as to how you came here?"

     I met his gaze evenly. No, I didn't seem to be. But I also had nothing to hide. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," I replied with a simple shake of my head. "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me, but please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

     They both studied me for a moment before Chrom's serious gaze gave way to a warm smile. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." 

     "And your  _mind,_ milord?" Frederick turned to him, a note of strain entering his voice. "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

     "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents," Chrom replied calmly, but there was an edge of steel to his voice now. "We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactitian? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it may be."

      _Lose me?_  I stared at him, and then glanced over to Lissa, who grinned. I looked back to see Chrom smiling warmly at me once again. "Th-thank you, Chrom," I stammered.

     "So how about it?" Chrom asked. "Will you join us, Robin?"

      _You're one of us now, Robin. No "destiny" can change that._ "I would be honored," I told him with a huge smile, knowing it was the truth. I let my delighted smile fade into something more teasing. "Though I think you might just be roping me into cleaning up."

     "What? No!" He looked at the blood seeping from the head bandit's body with a grimace. "Though help would be nice, since we do need to get rid of these."

     "Ew." Lissa shuddered, slight regret entering her green eyes, and she didn't look at the bodies. "I hate touching dead people."

     "I know, milady, but if we don't clean up this battle, they will continue to defile the town," Frederick told her, his voice the gentlest I'd heard it yet.

     "We can do it, milord!" A voice called, and the men turned. "Least we could do after you took care of them," the freckled young woman continued. "We've put the fires out and we can bury the dead. We're not going to take no for an answer, so you Shepherds can go wait by the town entrance."

     "Wow! Thank you so much," Lissa exclaimed, and both men shrugged.

     "If you insist," Frederick told her, hesitation clear in his voice.

     The young woman nodded firmly. "I insist. Someone will come to you later at the entrance, so don't you leave completely."

     "Did you notice, milord?" Frederick asked Chrom as we began moving over the cobblestones. "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

     "Plegian?" I pounced on the unfamiliar name. "What's that?"

     "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom explained, his expression darkening as he spoke. "They send small bands like this one into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

     "And it's the poor townspeople who suffer!" Lissa scowled. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

     "They do have us, milady," Frederick told her in the same gentle tone he had used before. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will only cloud your judgement."

     "I know, I know..." We paused on the bridge that was the entrance to the town, and Lissa smiled at Frederick. "Don't worry, I'll get used to all this."

     "Milord, please!" A man with dusty brown hair and a goatee ran up. "You must stay the night. We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast."

     "A most generous offer, sir, and there's no doubt that your hospitality would be grand," Frederick replied while Lissa started muttering about food. "Btu I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

     "Wait, what?" Lissa looked up at him in surprise, and the man nodded, and hurried off. "We're  _not_ staying? But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

     "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs, and the like." He arched an eyebrow at her. "I believe you mentioned that you would be  _getting used to this_?" 

     "Frederick?" Lissa scowled at him. "Sometimes I hate you."

     "You've quite the stern lieutenant there," I remarked to Chrom.

     "Yeah, well,  _stern_ is one name for it," Lissa huffed, looking back at me. "I can think of a few others!"

     "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom told me, tone completely serious.

     "Duly noted," I replied with a slight wince.

     Frederick coughed into his fist. "You do realize I  _am_ still present?"

     "Oh, we realize," Chrom replied with an amused smile, and it startled a chuckle out of me.

     Frederick sighed, looking up to the heavens. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

     "All right, all right." Chrom grinned, looking toward me. "Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far."

     "Oh, I'm ready," I replied with a smile. Lissa grumbled quietly, but Frederick dismounted and we left the town behind.


	3. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.
> 
> Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. :) Hope you all enjoy Lissa's perspective on this, haha. I love comments, so don't be afraid to leave feedback.

      _Lissa_

     I trudged grumpily beside our new friend, away from food and a warm place to sleep. Stupid Frederick. Chrom had probably gone along with his demand that we leave immediately because they'd been having silent arguments about Robin ever since she'd appeared. It was my brother's attempt to placate Frederick, and judging from the fact that Frederick had stopped glaring at our poor newcomer, it was working.

     That, or it was the two of them talking quietly ahead of us that had stopped Frederick's glaring. Robin hadn't said a word since we'd started this little trek. I looked over to her and saw her squinting down at her tome, brow furrowed slightly in concentration, before shaking her and opening her coat to put it away. It  _would_ be hard to see those weird words in the current lighting...

     I huffed, pausing in the road and causing everyone else to stop at look at me. "I told you." I crossed my arms. "It's getting dark already... Ech!" I flinched away from something that was buzzing next to my face. "And now the bugs are out!" I raged. "Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh!" I gave a muffled scream as something hit the back of my mouth- something with legs. "Won goph in mah mouph! Blech!"

     Chrom had the nerve to laugh at my frantic attempts to spit out the squirmy lump in my mouth. "Aw, come on now, Lissa," he teasingly chided when to my horror, the squirmy thing went down my throat. "Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

     "Yeeeeeeeuck! I think I swallowed it..." I glared at him. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built  _quite_ enough character for one day!"

     "We should probably think about food," Robin remarked, her face clear of Chrom's amusement at my expense. It was glittering slightly in her dark brown eyes, but she at least was making a successful effort to keep it off of her face. My indignation cooled somewhat. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

     "Yes, I should think that a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick's thoughtful agreement caught my attention. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

     "Robin and I can do that," I offered. Even if I was irritated, if he was cooperating, then I could too.

     "Frederick and I will go hunt something down, then." Chrom nodded, and the two of them went off, picking up their quiet conversation. Frederick gestured to a nearby clearing as they left, and I hurried over to start clearing away debris.

     Robin joined me after a moment, clearing away the icky stuff like she'd been doing it her whole life. Like everything else she set her mind to except for her memories. "Thanks for not laughing at me," I offered, nudging a rock to the side of the campsite. "Even if you did think it was funny."

     "Heh." Robin grinned, brushing her blonde bangs out of her dark eyes. "You didn't seem to think it was funny, and the boys seem to tend to side with each other."

     "They  _do,_ " I grumbled. "I'm just glad Frederick didn't make you do a job by yourself. I wanted to talk to you."

     "I am glad he seems to trust me just a little bit." Robin shoved a rock to the side, and then brushed her hands off. "That should do it. Now we just have to wait for the boys."

     "Yep!" I hopped on over, grinning at the sparkly beads that were nearly invisible between her bangs and the rest of her hair. The flowing updo looked almost white in the moonlight. "You know, you do remind me of a Plegian woman," I remarked thoughtfully. "That might be why Frederick is more suspicious of you than he normally is of people. I mean, he's always been bad, but you've fought with us and he's still not really being civil."

     "Really?" Robin frowned slightly, blinking as she looked at her coat. "How do I remind you of a Plegian? I don't think I have their accent."

     "You don't," I replied, hopping up to sit on the boulder she'd shoved to the side earlier. "So you probably haven't lived there in a very long time. But your coat is Plegian, and so is the mark on your hand. That mark is the symbol of their god."

     "Huh."

     "You're very subtly pretty in the way that they are, too. I guess... women from that country are usually pretty in an odd way." I frowned. "Does that make sense, or am I insulting you by accident?"

     Robin actually laughed at that question, a soft, but genuine sound. "You're not insulting me." She looked at her hand, frowning thoughtfully. "I want to keep my coat: it's useful. But if tensions are high between Ylisse and Plegia, I shouldn't be branded with the symbol of Plegia's god."

     "Nope. We'll get you some of those fingerless-sleeve gloves that are the fashion nowadays." In the middle class, anyways. I hated the things personally, but hopefully Robin found them agreeable. "But a coat where you can store tomes and other stuff is super useful. No one should hate you too much for wearing Plegian clothing."

     "Hmm... I don't particularly care what strangers think of me," Robin remarked.

     "Me neither! And none of the other Shepherds will care, so you'll be fine." Maribelle wouldn't mind the coat so much as the plain clothing underneath it, but that was beside the point. Somehow I didn't see Robin caring much about that, either, and my best friend would love Robin eventually. I knew it. "Speaking of the others... we have two mages other than you. Though I guess you're not a mage, strictly speaking."

     "I'm not sure what I am, strictly speaking. Frederick called me a tactitian, so that's what I'll go with even though I prefer magic over steel," Robin replied with a nod. "I'm closest class-wise to..." her dark eyes went out of focus for a moment before she gave a decisive nod. "A dark knight. However, I have this gut feeling telling me that I can't ride a horse."

     "Ha! Me neither, not by myself. Riding with Frederick with is fine, but otherwise..." I shook my head. I had several bad memories about ponies. I'd bothered Maribelle into trying to teach me, and... well. It hadn't gone well at all. I'd stayed away ever since. "Anyways, I've seen tomes in action enough that I know that they...  _break._  Somehow. I don't get it. I mean, I saw you hit a sword with yours, but Miriel would never do that against an enemy and her tomes are the ones that break because she uses them so much."

     "Most mages wouldn't use their tome like that." Robin looked amused, and she seemed to recognize my explanation as the question it was. She pulled out the tome, opening it, and brought it over to show me. The text was barely visible in the lighting. "Each of these pages holds a spell. Once I use said spell, it's gone for good. So the book is eventually useless for battle, but can be used to study the ancient text. The longer the spell and more complex the text, the more powerful it is."

     "Oh, cool!"

     "Is Robin teaching you magic, Lissa?" 

     I looked up to see Chrom hauling a log into camp. "She's teaching me how books can break. You know that I can't learn magic until I learn how to use more staves." It wasn't recommended, anyways. I was good with a basic heal staff, but there were more I needed to master. That and... I still wasn't sure how I felt about fighting. "Where's the food?" I asked, filing that particular dilemma away again.

     "Frederick has it and the rest of the wood." Chrom dropped the log with a relieved sigh. "We'll get a fire going soon, and then eat."

     "Great!"

 

     It looked like the only things I'd be eating tonight were my words and that stupid bug. I should have considered this... and seriously, both me and all of the bears that hadn't fled Ylisse were dumb for not seeing this coming.

     Chrom finished off his piece of meat and sat back with a satisfied sigh. "It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He looked over to me and my untouched meat, frowning slightly. "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

     "Pass..." I grumbled. "Couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats  _bear_? You're meddling with the food chain." He raised an eyebrow, and I looked across the fire hopefully. "Right... Uh, Robin?"

     Robin didn't even look up from scarfing her portion of bear- which was notably larger than Chrom's had been. I sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy about anything after not eating for days..."

     Chrom shook his head, watching Robin eat with both interest and concern. "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

     "Since when does meat smell like old boots?" I exploded, throwing my hands up. "Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

     "Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick remarked, tone patient as he continued to stare at the fire. "Even those we don't enjoy."

     "Really?" I huffed, letting my hands drop to my lap and eyeing his untouched portion of bear. "Then why don't I see  _you_  eating, Frederick?"

     "Me?" He looked toward me guiltily. "Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

     "Yeah right!" I scoffed. The utter nerve of that man, scolding me when he wouldn't eat bear either.

     Robin murmured something, and I looked over her way along with Frederick. My jaw dropped slightly. "I know, but you're tipping over," Chrom told Robin with a slight chuckle. He was gently holding her shoulders, her body braced against his so... she didn't tip over, from what Chrom had said. Her eyes were half-closed, exhaustion showing in the shadows of her face. Amusement and concern were flickering in my brother's blue eyes like flames from the fire as he looked at her. "How did you manage a battle and all that walking, anyways?"

     She let her head flop onto his shoulder for a moment, face curtained by her hair. "Adrenaline and an empty head. My head's all heavy now that I have new memories." Her voice was a wry, sleepy murmur that I had to strain to hear over the crackling of the fire. She looked up, then sat up, settling with her knees to her chest and putting her head on them. "I'm okay. Thank you."

     Chrom carefully removed his hands, giving her space. "It's about time for us to turn in anyways. Just don't flop."

     Robin slowly lowered herself to the ground. "...There." She sounded pleased, and she curled up. "Good night, everyone."

     "Good night, Robin." Chrom moved back to his side of the fire, turning his gaze to me and Frederick. "You two seriously aren't going to eat?"

     "You know how we feel about bear, brother o' mine," I grumbled. "I'll eat once we get home." I peered at where Robin was already sleeping. "I can't wait to introduce her to everyone."

     "Milady, milord... I'm still not sure allowing her to join was the best idea." Frederick frowned at her. "I fear what sort of person she'll be once her memory returns."

     "I was about to say, you've left us alone with her twice now," I told him, shaking my head. "She hasn't killed us, so there's something wrong with you if you don't trust her on  _some_ level. As for her memories, I'm sure that she's a good person. And I'm sure that the rest of the Shepherds will love her."

     "This conversation's over, Frederick." Chrom's tone was flat. "She still has no idea who we are, in case you hadn't noticed."

     "So you've said, milord. So you've said."

     "I'm going to sleep, too." I flopped onto my side, and Chrom grinned. I grinned back at him. "Don't stay up too late arguing, you two."

     "Yes, milady."

     "Goodnight, Lissa."

 

     I woke up at the sound of movement. I lifted my head to see Chrom on his feet, looking around. I stood with a yawn, and he started slightly. "What's wrong, Big Brother?" I whispered, seeing that Frederick and Robin were still asleep. Robin looked like she hadn't moved at all, and the fire was dead.

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but..." Chrom continued to scan the area, his words coming in a hushed rush. Frederick's horse was awake, looking rather wild-eyed. "Something is amiss."

     "Define  _something,_ " I told him, a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

     "I'm not sure..." Chrom shook his head, turning away from the fire and beginning to walk away. "I think I'll have a look around." 

     "Not alone, you won't!" I hissed, hurrying after him. He sounded distracted, stressed, and it was dark. His reflexes wouldn't be at their best, so- "I'm coming too."

     "Heh." He gave me a grateful smile over his shoulder. "Thanks, Lissa."

     I gave a nod, and we continued to walk through the woods. The silence was long and stretched through the time and distance that we walked. Chrom looked more stressed out the farther we went until he finally just stopped. "It sure is dark," I ventured hesitantly. "And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

     "Something is wrong here..." Chrom muttered again, a frustrated gleam in his eyes.

     I opened my mouth, and then the world began to shake. "Aah! Chrom!" I screamed as I heard him cry out as well.

     "What is this madness? Lissa, stay close!"

     I fell into his arms, the world still shaking around us, heaving. The tremors lessened after a moment, and I felt Chrom''s already tense body stiffen further. "Lissa, run."

     "What?" I gasped, looking up to see an expression of grim realization on his face as he stared to the side.

     "I mean it- go!" He shoved me away, and I started sprinting as best I could. The ground heaved again, and I stumbled, but I kept running. Cracks and groans came from behind me, and I felt sudden heat on my back. I looked up to see fireballs streaking through the skies. I looked at the path ahead and kept running. "This way!" Chrom's voice yelled over the  _fwees_ of falling fire. I looked left, saw him running, and hurried that way. Thunder shook the earth, and the trees around us began to burn. Chrom jumped over a ledge, and I hopped after him just as another fireball slammed into the ground behind me.

     I stumbled over to where he'd paused, both of us breathing hard from all of that running. I bent over for a moment, wheezing, before taking a deep breath and looking up. I stood up straight, startled, pointing at a gathering light in the sky with alarm shooting through me. "Chrom, what  _is_ that?"

     The light came together, solidifying into a curved silver line surrounded by a circle of strange symbols that glowed white. The silver line opened like an eyelid to reveal a glassy blue circle with dark shapes moving through it. I clutched my staff more tightly when inhuman moans carried through the air and two figures fell out of the eye to the ground. Were those...  _bodies?_

     I watched, horrified, as the moans continued while the figures stood. Red eyes came to life in the shadows, fixed on me and Chrom.

     "Lissa." Chrom finally spoke, drawing his sword when the creature-humans began shambling toward us. "You'd better stand back."

     "Okay," I squeaked, taking a few steps back. 

     "Grroagh!" one creature roared, running toward Chrom with its axe raised. Chrom sliced at it while the other started running toward me. I squeaked, scrambling backwards as fast as I could before my back hit a tree. The creature stopped running, but it had me cornered, and it raised its axe as it approached. 

     I hated seeing people die. I couldn't fathom picking up a weapon and killing someone. But as I watched the creature approaching me, red eyes glowing with nothing but killing intent and the stink of rotting corpse that it gave off hitting my nose, I found myself screaming and pointing my staff at it. 

     I would have no problem killing this thing if I had a weapon that did damage. "Lissa!" Chrom cried, fear evident in his voice. The creature reached out with one gray hand to grab my staff, and I shrank back against the tree trunk, cowering with my staff held defensively across my body. It raised its axe, and I looked up to see something else-  _someone_ else falling out of the eye in the sky, cape flapping as it fell down in a much more controlled manner, as the creature paused in swinging its axe. The expression on its slack-jawed face was one of surprise and pleasure.  _I'm a surprisingly easy target for it,_ I realized. Too bad I couldn't prove it wrong. The axe came down, and I cringed, closing my eyes.  _This is how I die._


	4. Unwelcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.
> 
> Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, this is different, isn't it? XD

      _Lissa_

     There was a whisper of wind that took the overwhelming smell of death away for a moment, and a  _k-klash-ting_ of steel against steel. A soft grunt of exertion that was definitely human caught my attention, and so did the wavering growl of frustration that the creature gave as the smell came back. I slowly opened one eye, and found myself staring up at a blue and purple mask framed by short hair the same color as Chrom's. "Urrgh..."  _Holy cow,_ he was holding the creature back with the flat of his blade braced against his neck and shoulders, no wonder his mouth was set in a grimace. The creature growled, continuing to press its axe down, and the masked man looked to the side. " _Help!_ " he yelled.

     "Right!" Chrom's footsteps came running up, and the creature looked the way they came from with a startled sound. The masked man's stance shifted, and then he whirled around, his blade sliding free from the axe with a scream. The next moment, he and Chrom had sliced through the creature's midsection. It froze for a moment, and then gave a soft sigh and evaporated into purple smoke.

      _I'm alive._ I looked between the two, finally noticing that I was trembling, then stared at the masked man as he sheathed his sword underneath his cape, his back to me. The only thing he was wearing that didn't have blue on it was the golden tiara in his hair... _like the Hero-King of Altea's. Just like the tiara in the portrait hanging in the hall back home. Holy cow, I'm alive. I was saved by a man who looks a whole heck of a lot like the Hero-King Marth if it weren't for that blue mask that looks like a butterfly, and he fell out of a freaking eye in the sky just like the thing that almost killed me. HOLY COW!_

     "Quite an entrance." Chrom's wary words distracted me from my internal rant. He was staring at my savior as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen. "What's your name?"

     The man tilted his head back to look at us, his mouth in a neutral expression.  _He's shorter than Chrom,_ I realized, desperately reigning in the urge to giggle at it. The medic in me that actually had studied the healing arts recognized potential hysteria.  _He's shorter than Chrom and yet seems so much more mature and equally skilled with the blade. Fell from the freaking sky. I need to calm down, freaking out, can't freak out in a burning forest. Aaah, holy cow..._

     "Milord! Milady!" Frederick's frantic voice made my gaze snap away from my savior. His mare jumped over a fallen log, and he reined her in. Robin hopped over the log a moment later, looking far more out of breath than Frederick. "Are you hurt?" Frederick asked us, panic and relief battling on his usually neutral face.

     "Frederick! Robin!" I was so relieved that I could cry, and those were all the words I could manage without actually crying. Didn't need to freak out Frederick even more by doing that. They were okay, we were okay, we were together again.

     "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked, tone somewhat casual, but she was looking rather pale as she stared to the right. I looked that way and swallowed when I saw more of those weapon-wielding death creatures shambling about in the still burning portion of the woods.

     "They're not from Ylisse, I can promise you that," Chrom replied grimly.

     "No one is injured, then?" Frederick's grip on the reins relaxed, and he sighed. "Thank the gods..."

     "Thank the masked man who saved me!" I exclaimed shakily, turning to look his way again. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be- hey, where did he go?" My savior was nowhere to be seen. 

     "We can worry about him later." Frederick's voice had its usual curt, calm tone now. There was no trace of the earlier panic in his face as he scowled at the shambling creatures. " _After_ we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.

     "Right." Chrom nodded.

     "Hmm?" Robin's eyes locked on something, and she pointed. I followed the direction her finger was pointing with my gaze, and it landed on a structure. "Are those..."

     "Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick nodded. 

     "Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible." An excited gleam had entered her dark eyes. "No doubt they will offer distinct advantages. We could fit two to a fort..."

     "Do you think you could protect Lissa, Robin?" Chrom asked, worry evident in his features. "Get her to the closest fort? She's rather shaken up, and Frederick and I-"

     "Will fight the creatures." Robin nodded, then came over and took my hand. "I understand. Go."

     Chrom and Frederick ran toward the creatures without hesitation, Chrom hopping onto the top of the fort while Frederick smacked a creature that got too close with... was that a giant  _tree branch?_  Robin pulled me away before I could see any more than that, a creature was coming for us. "Eeeep..." I squeaked. 

     "We're going to be okay, Lissa... I wonder if magic works on these things." Robin pulled me around quickly when another creature ran up, ducking the the axe it swung.

     "Probably does!" My voice was still a squeak, and we hightailed it to the fort.

     "All right, you ash-faced freaks!" a woman's voice barked from somewhere in the forest, and I started. "Which one of you wants to try my lance on for size first?"

     "Sully must have come from the garrison- EEK!" Robin and I hopped into a fort, a creature managing to cut her cheek with its sword. Thunder raged around Robin, and her dark eyes flashed before she smacked the creature away with the active tome. It fell back with a pained howl, body spasming from sparks. Well, magic worked on them.

     I crouched in the protection of the fort, lifting my staff and focusing on healing Robin as I listened to the sound of battle outside. There was Chrom's voice, and another man's that I didn't recognize. It sounded like he was talking to Sully over the moans of the creatures and the clashing of steel. "I'm okay, Lissa," Robin told me, not looking down.

     "Who's talking to Sully?" I asked, lowering my staff. 

     "Sully's the cavalier with the red-ornamented armor, right?" Robin glanced down at me, then turned her gaze back to the field when I nodded. "Some archer. He seems rather invested in her well-being: he just blocked an axe with that bow. She's very handy with that lance, isn't she?"

     I grinned. "They call her The Woman to End All Men. She's great."

     "I see- oh, get off, you galumphing-" Thunder roared around Robin again, and she spun around properly this time. There was a soft sigh, and the sound of a whisper. "Hey, they evaporate," Robin remarked, sounded both surprised and intrigued.

     "Yeah, they do..." I stared up at her. Holy cow, this woman was as unshakable as Chrom. "How's everyone doing out there?"

     "Frederick seems to be unstoppable with that tree branch." Robin shook her head. "Whatever works, I guess. That archer is shooting things, Sully is retreating to tend to her wounds for now." She seemed to note something coming from the right, and put her tome away in favor of drawing her sword. "Chrom is wounded, but is managing to kill things." She swung her sword upward, hitting a creature's axe and forcing it back. "Now he's coming this way..."

     She had said that he was wounded. I swallowed, peeking over the edge of the fort. There were only a few creatures left. I watched Sully across the clearing gallop toward one on her stallion and slice one with her lance, and it dissolved into smoke. The archer with long, pale blue hair shot another, and it evaporated as well. Frederick snapped that giant tree branch over one's head, and it ran away from him in an erratic pattern as he drew his silver lance.

     Chrom reached our fort, and I stood, raising my staff. He was holding his side, blood seeping from it from underneath his arm. "You okay?" I asked worriedly while blue magic began working its way around him. "I'll fix up your wounds, but you look really pale."

     "I'm all right, Lissa," he replied with a faint smile. "You?"

     "Feeling better."

     "Good." Another clash of steel made me turn my head, and I saw Robin throwing another creature away from the fort by locking her sword with his axe and swinging downward.

     "Milady!" Frederick's voice cried out, panic in it once again, but something slammed into my upper back before I could turn. I cried out as pain exploded through my body, and then everything dissolved into darkness.  _Sorry... Chrom..._

     "All right, all right, you're better at this than I thought that you'd be."

     Sully's grudging admission cut through the dark much more sharply than the scent and feeling of soft grass on my face did. I could feel trembling fingers soothing the dull ache in my upper back, applying gentle pressure. "I know how to use a vulnerary, ma'am," a low voice responded. Whoever it was must have known Sully's reputation if they weren't calling her 'miss,' knowing that she preferred the more mature title. Huh. "I promise that Lady Lissa will be safe with me. You should get back to the other Shepherds."

     Sully huffed, and I opened my eyes, wincing. The gleaming steel armor on her thigh was near my face. I looked up to see her red eyes narrowed at the masked man who had saved me earlier. His fingers were the ones skillfully- if shakily- applying the vulnerary to my back. My gaze fell on an arrow lying in the grass next to Sully.  _Oh. I got shot._ I swallowed, and both Sully and the man looked down at me. "S-Sully," I began to speak, and pain immediately shot through me.

     "Ahn... Lady Lissa, you shouldn't be speaking yet," my savior chided gently. "That arrow nicked a few vital places."

     I blinked my understanding. "I'll send Frederick your way, kid," Sully told me, running a hand through her short red spikes of hair. "Is it bad I find it funny that he finally missed one of those freakshows  _after_ that tree branch broke?"

     I grinned, and she smiled as she stood, letting me see the beautiful woman that hid behind the hardened exterior of the Shepherds' toughest cavalier. "I'll take that as a no. All right, butterfly." She turned her usual glare on the masked man again. "If Frederick comes here and she's in worse shape or missing, I'll trample what's left of you with my charger once he's through with you. Clear?"

     "We're clear," he replied mildly, continuing to work, tapping gentle circles around the wound. I could feel the vulnerary working now, soothing the ache. Sully nodded and hurried off. I waited while the man worked in silence, no longer trembling at all, though his movements seemed somewhat tired. He'd probably been fighting creatures too.

     More armor clanked into my range of hearing just as he pulled back with a sigh and the pain faded completely. "Milady!"

     "Hey, Frederick," I replied sheepishly, sitting up. He stopped running once he reached me, kneeling and gently placing a hand on my shoulder to turn me around. "I'm okay now," I assured him, looking to the masked man, who had stood almost silently once Frederick had reached me. "Sully found him, I guess, and he had a vulnerary. He knows how to use them on major wounds."

     "I see." Frederick studied my savior with his usual impassive face, but there was a thoughtful light in his dark eyes. "Am I to assume that the creatures north of here are gone?" he asked as he helped me to my feet while standing himself.

     "You would be correct," the masked man replied with a slight incline of his head.

     "Lissa!" I turned to see Chrom and Robin hurrying toward his with Sully and that archer close behind.

     "I'm okay!" I said hurriedly. "Just don't hug me yet."

     Robin breathed a shaky sigh of relief, and Chrom smiled. Frederick gave a soft cough to get our attention. "It seems all of the creatures are vanquished." He gestured to my savior. "This young man took care of the others."

     I looked at him, starting when I realized that the sun was coming up now. It was glinting off of his tiara. "Um... I never thanked you..." I told him, sudden shyness coming over me. "So... thank you. You were very brave."

     "You saved my sister's life." The wariness that Chrom had shown in the dark when we'd first met was completely gone, and he gave the stranger a warm smile. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

     "You may call me Marth."

     The statement was simple, but it sent a chill up my spine. "Marth?" Chrom asked, blinking. "After the heroic king of old?" He studied the masked man. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

     Marth shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me," he replied, a resigned tone under his words. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight," he looked toward the woods, scowling. "Was but a prelude. You have been warned."

     He turned on his heel and strode into the woods before any of us could react. "What's teetering where now?" I asked hurriedly, but he didn't turn. "Hey, wait!"

     But he was gone, the woods seeming to have swallowed him. I turned to see Robin shaking her head. "Not much for conversation, is he?"

     "It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick remarked with a slight nod in the direction Marth had gone. "I wager we'll hear his name again..." he frowned, turning to Chrom. "But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

     "Agreed," Chrom replied grimly.

     "I'll ride back to the garrison with Ruffles here." Sully jabbed a thumb at the archer- who  _was_ wearing ruffles. He was very nicely dressed, actually, and his entire visage was polished and handsome in the way that court nobles were.

     "Virion," he sighed, moving a stray strand of glossy, pale blue hair out of his eyes. He had an odd accent, a rolling one that complimented his breathy voice. "My name, it's Virion. I do hope that you don't mind me joining your Shepherds so suddenly, Chrom."

     "We don't have any other archers, and you've definitely proved your skill level, so not really," Chrom replied, studying him. "...Your accent is Valmese, isn't it? You're from the Rosanne province?"

     "Correct, my dear sir," Virion replied with a charming smile.

     "Frederick and I can interrogate you later." Chrom nodded "Tell the others we'll be there soon, Sully."

     "You got it, Captain." Sully hurried back the way she'd come, Virion scrambling for a moment in his haste to follow her.

     "Do you think everything's all right at home?" I asked Chrom worriedly.

     "We should reach the capital by this afternoon, so we'll soon see."


	5. Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.
> 
> Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one chapter where a ton of people get introduced.

      _Robin_

     "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse..." I stared in amazement at all of the colors, the markets, the crowds, as I moved through the city with the other three Shepherds. The cheerful noise and business seemed to sweep away all of the fear and doubt of this morning, people of all classes interacting with merchants that were selling all sorts of things. "I've never seen so many people!" Not that I had much memory to base that statement on, but still.

     "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick smiled lightly as he surveyed the area. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

     "Well, that's a relief!" Lissa interjected with a grin. She looked much better than she had this morning. The cheerful atmosphere seemed to have helped immensely, and I smiled. My head could tell me the statistics in battle, but if I was to be a proper tactitian for the Shepherds, I'd have to take the kind of people that they were into account as well. Lissa was frail now, but resilient. She was formidable in her own way.

     "Look!" an old man's voice called excitedly. "The exalt has come to see us!"

     The crowd's chattering grew more excited, and they began merging to the edges of the street. I craned my neck to see a woman with blonde curls cascading down in front of her shoulders surrounded by a host of soldiers in blue uniforms and holding lances. She wore green and white robes, a gentle smile, and a golden hair ornament that extended from the back of her head like an angel's halo. "The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I asked, recalling what Chrom had told me about the halidom.

     "Yes." To my surprise, Frederick was the one who responded to my question. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

     Chrom had mentioned that in his explanation as well. I turned to him after watching the procession grow closer for a moment. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

     Frederick frowned slightly at that question. So, I noted with interest, did  _Chrom_ , who was watching Lady Emmeryn with an intense level of focus. "The exalt is a symbol of peace-" Frederick explained. "Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

     "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added. "She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war."

     There was a great deal of history I was missing between here and then, but peace was always a good thing. "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," I concluded, craning my neck to get a better look at the exalt as she passed where we were standing, waving to her people.

     "She's also  _the_ best big sister anyone could ever ask for!" Lissa giggled.

     I smiled at those words. "Yes, I imagine she..." my voice trailed off at the sight of the red mark on Exalt Emmeryn's forehead. It was the same torch-esque mark that was on Chrom's right shoulder, and she had Lissa's blonde hair and clear green eyes. She was older than Lissa, and looked far more mature, but the resemblance was uncanny. "Wait, what? She's your..." I began, stunned. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

     "The prince and princess of this realm, yes." Frederick sounded shamelessly amused. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

     "You said you were  _shepherds!_ " I protested, looking to Chrom.

     He shrugged with a small smile. "And so we are... in a manner of speaking," he replied. "We just have a  _lot_ of sheep."

     That made sense. That made complete sense figuratively speaking. I was an idiot. "C-Chrom..." I stammered. "I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Please forgive my terrible manners..."

     "Just Chrom is fine," he chuckled. "I've never been one much for formalities."

     Apparently not. "The prince and princess..." I muttered, trying to wrap my head around this notion. It actually did make sense given all of Frederick's "milords and "miladies," even if they didn't seem to act like royalty. "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

     "Indeed." Frederick sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

     Lissa just giggled, and Chrom grinned at that response. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

     "Would I?" I couldn't help but grin back. "Of course. She seems kinder than you lot."

     "She's less likely to not tell you exactly who she is," Lissa replied between giggles while Chrom just shook his head and began walking toward the castle through the crowd.

     "So you don't mind people treating you like a normal person either, huh?" I asked Lissa, my embarrassment fading to interest. It really did appear that I'd done nothing wrong, and that they had only been amused by my lack of knowledge.

     "Nope! All of the Shepherds treat me like a friend, and the only title they have for Chrom is "captain." That's because he's the leader, and some people still just call him by name." Lissa grinned up at me. "So don't stress too much about it."

     "If you say so." I shook my head.

     "Your face was great when you found out." Lissa giggled again. "Emm would probably be all exasperated if you told her that we let you think that we were regular folk with your amnesia messing up your head. But it was too funny!"

     "If I wasn't worried about those guards we're passing, I'd flick you in the head," I replied in a low voice. They were eyeing me funny already, my coat in particular, and I had to wonder just how bad tensions were between Ylisse and Plegia were. Frederick sent them a glare, and the guards were quick to redirect their suspicious gazes as we passed through the doors into the building.

     The inside of the castle was beautiful in a subtle way, the soft golds and blue in the tiles of the floor welcoming. It looked like it could belong in a home as well as a castle, unlike a color scheme such as bold purple and gold.

      _You all right?_ I blinked at the sound of Chrom's voice in my head, the image of a floor with pure gold and purple tiles interlaced with intricate red lines entering my vision before fleeing. The guards were opening two double doors when I looked up, the memory itself already becoming faint. Lissa skipped ahead of me, leaving me at the back of the group. I hurried into the throne room after them, and the guards closed the doors behind me, shutting out the looks that I could feel them giving my back.

     There was one solitary guard in this room, and she was speaking with the exalt, hands behind her back, posture straight, and white hair in a bun. Exalt Emmeryn turned as we approached, giving us a small, but radiant smile. "Chrom, Lissa, welcome home," she greeted her siblings warmly. "Oh, and good day, Frederick." The knight dipped his head to her. Her green eyes lighted on me, curiosity in them, and my heart seemed to squeeze for a moment, but then her gaze went back to Chrom. "How fared you all?"

     Why was I so nervous around her? It wasn't like she was going to order my head chopped off, and she was brilliantly kind for a noble woman. "Well..." Chrom shrugged. "We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

     "Wonderful." She nodded. "And our people?"

     "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed from Plegia." His voice was firm, strong, and his stance was that of a military commander. How had I not noticed this air about him before? Was it only evident in her presence?

     "Forgive me, milord," the white-haired knight told Chrom with a slight incline of her head. "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

      _That's_ why her armor looked lighter than Frederick's, and why it was only gray steel instead of colored like most cavaliers' and knights'. Pegasus knights usually ornamented their hair, but if this woman was captain of a guard of pegasus knights, she wouldn't need such frippery. "No, Phila," Chrom told her with a shake of his head. "Your duty was here, with the exalt."

     "And besides," Lissa interjected, looking back at me with a bright smile. "We had plenty of help!"

     "Ah." Exalt Emmeryn's gaze lighted on me again, curious and gentle. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I froze, keeping my expression neutral. "You speak of your new companion here?"

     "This is Robin." Chrom turned to me with a smile. "She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

     The exalt granted me a gentle smile, and while part of me had a bubble of pride rising up, the butterflies were still there and the feeling that made me want to go crawl under a rock. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." 

     "Not at all, milady!" The protest was true to my ears, and I shook my head. The help I had given Chrom had just been some brigands, and the feeling was still there. The feeling that I should not be in the exalt's presence, that I should not be speaking to her.

     "Forgive me, Your Grace, but must speak," Frederick interjected, tone apologetic yet firm, and he glanced at me before continuing. "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself, or even a Plegian spy."

     "Frederick!" Chrom's tone was sharper than I'd heard it yet, and he whirled around to glare at the knight. However, his suspicions held merit to me now that I somewhat knew my situation. What he was saying was not true, yet the exalt's gaze still made me uncomfortable. Was it  _because_ I was a Plegian? I really needed to figure out just how bad the history was between these two countries.

     "Yet you allowed her into the castle." The smile was gone, but she was studying Chrom rather than me, and there was nothing accusing in her eyes. "Does this woman have your trust."

     "Yes." Annoyance was clear in Chrom's tone, and he turned back to his sister. "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."

     "Well then, Robin..." Exalt Emmeryn smiled at me once again. "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such, you have earned mine as well."

     "Milady." The feeling didn't go away when I dipped my head to her, but it lessened when I saw Lissa's grin and the exasperated look that Frederick and Phila exchanged. The royals were too trusting. Perhaps this feeling stemmed from worry?

     "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always," Exalt Emmeryn told the knight. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian." A shadow of amusement fell over her gentle smile. "I  _do_ hope they remember to mention that from time to time."

     "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," Frederick deadpanned, and I couldn't help but grin at the wounded expressions that Lissa and Chrom gave him. He turned to Phila, teasing light that had been in his eyes briefly now gone. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we've encountered?"

     "Yes, milord," Phila replied with a light grimace. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

     "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

     Chrom nodded at his older sister's words. "Or course."

     "I think that's our cue, Robin!" Lissa hurried back to me and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

     I let her pull me out of the throne room gratefully, looking up toward the wall as she did. A pair of painted blue eyes met mine as we passed his picture, the golden frame surrounding the mostly blue portrait the same color as the tiara in his hair. "Was that..." I began as soon as we were out of the throne room.

     "The Hero-King of the old kingdom Altea, Marth. One of our oldest ancestors. I'm going to pay my respects to him tonight." Lissa looked back at me for a moment, and I nodded. The resemblance to the Marth we had met in the forest was uncanny. Without the mask, they could be the same person. "We can trace Falchion's age all the way back to him."

     "That is an  _old_ sword," I remarked in surprise.

     "Yep. It's blessed by Naga, so the blade never rusts or breaks. That's the legend, anyways." She caught my quizzical look and hurried to explain: "Naga is the divine dragon, the one who helped the founder of our kingdom defeat the fell dragon. She's always been close to our family, and so has Falchion. People sometimes say that her influence shines right through Emm."

     Lissa's voice had softened as she spoke, expression growing serious and somewhat sad. "I think that saying has merit," I replied. "It would explain why I felt... overwhelmed, in her presence."

     "You? Overwhelmed?" Lissa blinked, as we entered what looked like an arena. "I guess you were quieter than usual in there, but I thought you were just being polite."

     I shook my head, catching the disbelief in her voice. "I'm sure she doesn't mean to, but her presence is a little too strong for me. You and Chrom are much easier for me to be around." I smiled at her. "And you shouldn't be comparing yourself to her anyways, she's older than you and will always look more impressive in your view, so you'll only be making yourself feel bad."

     Lissa blinked, and then blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

     "Your brother hired me to read people and situations on the battlefield," I replied flatly. "It bleeds into regular conversations. Kind of like Exalt Emmeryn's ruling bleeds into her overall demeanor. Trust me, Lissa: it's better to be a human than a goddess."

     Where had  _that_ come from? My impulses were full of surprises, but while Lissa was shaking her head at me, she was smiling again. I could take comfort in that. "You're weird, Robin," she told me, gesturing for me to follow as she began walking toward the building on the other side of the arena.

     "I thought that I was amazing," I retorted, following.

     "You're that, too." She hurried toward the open door, and I picked up the pace, entering a well-lit room that had several people standing around in it. Lissa moved to the two closest to the door, catching both of their attention as she twirled raising her arms when she faced me with a grin. "Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison." She dropped her arms, and the eyes that had been on her went to me. A man and woman, the blond man a muscular individual who wore the shoulder-collarbone armor of a fighter and carried the axe of one. He also obviously felt no need to wear a shirt. The woman was a pretty one, with gentle light brown eyes and pink armor that looked lightweight. A pegasus knight, then. The white pearls around her front locks of curly brown hair and the pink butterfly wing clip keeping some of the back waves pinned up contributed to that theory as well. "Go on, make yourself at home."

     Rather hard to do with people staring at me, but before I could say or do anything, a veritable hurricane of pink clothes and blonde ringlets swept through the room, sending people scrambling in her wake. "Lissa, my treasure!" she cried as she came. "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

     "Oh, hey Maribelle!" Lissa greeted her, grin growing.

     " _Oh hey,_ yourself!" the young woman scoffed, coming to a halt right in front of Lissa and putting her hands on her hips that were covered by bloomer-esque pink trousers. There was obvious concern in her rosy pink eyes as she studied Lissa with them. "I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!"

     Despite her not looking much older than Lissa. "Aw, you worry too much," the princess giggled, hugging Maribelle. "I can handle a battle or two! Although I  _could_ do without the bugs and bear barbecue..."

     Maribelle clucked sympathetically at the last admission, and the man gave a low chuckle. "So, squirt, where's Chrom?" he asked as the two separated. "I bet he had rough time of it out there without Ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

     Lissa shook her head at him, amusement gleaming in her green eyes. "Oh, so you're  _Teach_ now, Vaike? Hee, and I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

     Maribelle gave a slight smirk, and I hid a smile behind my hand as Vaike gave a bark of laughter. "Never doubt the Vaike!" he proclaimed with a grin before he blinked, looking at the woman beside him. "Wait, was that an insult?"

     Lissa and Maribelle both giggled, and the woman gave a sort of longsuffering smile to the three of them. "Beg pardon, but  _when_ might we see the captain?" she asked, the polite but serious tone to that question catching my attention and stopping the laughter.

     "Poor Sumia." I had apparently caught Maribelle's attention, since she had said Sumia's name while glancing at me before turning back to Lissa. "She's simply been  _beside_ herself with concern... her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

     "Aw, Sumia." Lissa grinned at the older woman, whose cheeks had been steadily growing pinker as Maribelle's explanation had continued. "That's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

     "Worry?" Sumia squeaked with a quick, sheepish smile. I frowned slightly at this. "Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

     Did Chrom have women falling all over him because of his title, or was Sumia the only one who had a crush on him? "So." Vaike's voice interrupted my thought process, and I glanced his way to see him jerking his head toward me. "Who's the stranger?"

     Lissa shook her head at him. "No one's stranger than you, Vaike... but allow me to introduce Robin!" She raised both hands toward me, grinning, and I gave the other three Shepherds a wave. "She just joined the Shepherds, and Chrom's made her our new tactitian. You should see all of the tricks she's got up her sleeve."

     "Oh yeah?" Vaike leveled a challenging gaze at me, and then grinned. "Can she do this?"

     He gave an admittedly impressive belch that I didn't know if I could reciprocate or not. Maribelle's good humor was gone in a flash, I noticed as I shrugged with a smile. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

     "Ugh, Vaike!" Maribelle exploded, and I was reminded of a hurricane once again as she whirled on him and both he and Sumia flinched back. "That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin-" she whirled on me, and I caught sight of Lissa's expression suddenly growing sheepish. "Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

     She turned on her heel, silk clothing swishing as she stalked off. Vaike made a face at her back, and Sumia turned to me with a gentle smile. "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

     "Or burns too quickly," Lissa giggled, jerking her head toward Vaike before giving me a nod. "But yeah, just give her time."

     She obviously cared about Lissa, so I supposed that she couldn't be all fine clothes and snootiness. Lissa's smile grew brighter when I nodded in response to her words. There were footsteps behind me, and Sumia's expression suddenly far outshone Lissa's. "Ah! Captain!" she exclaimed, and I turned to see Chrom walking up. "I was- I mean, we were so-"

     A thud made my head swing back toward the group, and I saw that Sumia had fallen flat on her pretty face. "Sumia!" Chrom's half-worried, half-exasperated tone was mirrored in Lissa and Vaike's expressions. "Are you all right?" he asked, stopping at my side. So this was a regular occurrence. "Those boots of yours again?"

     "No!" Sumia stammered, face bright pink while she was getting to her feet. "I mean, yes! I mean..." she trailed into a sigh, turning away, and though Chrom looked concerned, there was no hint of recognition in his expression as to why she was so embarrassed other than she had tripped.  _Oh gods, he's oblivious._

     "All right, listen, everyone," Chrom called, and every head in the garrison that hadn't already turned at Sumia's display turned now. I stepped slightly to the side so that their focus could be on him instead of deviating to me. "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

     "Regna Ferox?" I repeated, jumping on the unfamiliar term.

     "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia explained, all smiles once again, though there were still hints of pink on her cheeks. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

     "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace," Chrom added, turning his gaze to me though he kept his voice loud enough for the entire garrison to hear. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person, but given recent events, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to me. Now," he continued, turning back to the crowd. "This mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

     "I volunteer!" Lissa exclaimed, both hands shooting up into the air.

     "Me too!" Vaike grinned. "You'll be needing Ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission."

     "I'll go as well," a knight with orange-ornamented armor said who was right next Vaike, making the latter jump badly. "What?" the knight asked him with a frown while Vaike growled at him about startling people. "I've been here the whole time."

     "I... I, um..." Sumia stammered, stepping forward hesitantly before stepping back.

     "Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

     "It's just that..." Sumia looked away, shaking her head. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

     Chrom looked toward me for a moment, and I shrugged. I didn't know Sumia at all, and I was assuming that he did. He'd be a better judge of whether or not a proper mission would be good for the pegasus knight or scare her away. "Well," Chrom began slowly, looking toward her again. "You could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

     "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain," Sumia replied with a smile.

     "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

     "Oh, yes!" She brightened again before going pink and hurriedly adding: "I mean-yes, sir, I'll do that."

     Chrom nodded with gentle smile. Oh  _gods,_ he was so oblivious it was  _painful._  I stared at him, both amused and shocked before Sully strode up to him, lance held on her shoulders. "I'll be coming as well, Captain," she told him before looking toward Vaike. "Ready for your daily butt-kicking, scrub?"

     "I'll beat ya today, Sully, mark my words!" The two of them hurried outside.

     "You know I'm coming," I told Chrom wryly. "You'll need your tactitian."

     He smiled. "Thanks, Robin. They haven't been too hard on you, have they?"

     "Not at all. Everyone's been very kind, save Maribelle, but I hear that's just business as usual."

     He chuckled, and Lissa joined us, giving me a rueful smile. "Yes, Maribelle's rather proud, but at least she's honest," he replied. "That's more than I can say for most nobles."

     "An unfortunate truth, sir." All three of us turned to see Virion standing there. The archer gave a slight bow, arms raised, as he smiled at us. "I'm here to say that I will also be accompanying you to Regna Ferox. Also, to ask permission to borrow Lady Robin for a moment."

     "Oh. Thank you, and it's fine with me." Chrom looked toward me and I nodded, turning toward Virion. 

     "Excellent." He led me to one of the more secluded corners of the room. "You are Plegian, correct?"

     "That's the theory," I replied. "I don't remember anything prior to meeting Chrom."

     "Ah, the lady has lost her memory." Virion began rifling through his bag. "Do you know what the mark on your hand portrays?"

     "Lissa told me that it was the symbol of Plegia's god. She also said that we could get some of those fingerless gloves to cover it."

     "I am pleased to hear you say that." Virion winked at me, pulling two swaths of dark fabric from his bag. "I may have saved you a trip to the market. Would you like me to hold your coat while you put them on?"

     "Please." I hurriedly took off my coat, folding it carefully and draping it over Virion's arm when he held it out, accepting the gloves. The mesh fabric went nearly up to my elbows and was kept from sliding off of my heads by a loop that went over my middle finger. It completely covered the mark, keeping my palms open. "They fit  _perfectly,_ " I marveled, taking my coat back from Virion and putting it back on. "How did you know?"

     "I have sharp eyes, my dear lady, and am fairly good at guessing at a full picture with limited information."

     "How can I pay you back?" I asked. "I've no gold at the moment..."

     He took my hand, raised it, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Your pleasure is reward enough, lovely Robin."

     I blinked, my heart fluttering for a moment, before I remembered something that had stuck in my head from the battle this morning. I frowned. "You flirt with every woman you come across, don't you? That why you dress so prettily, and why Sully kicked you back there?"

     He gave a soft, sheepish laugh, one hand unconsciously moving to his stomach where Sully's boot had hit. "It appears I am not the only one with sharp eyes."

     "I doubt you give every woman gifts, though." He had yet to let go of my hand. "What are you up to?"

     "Suspicious, suspicious. Just one gift from a lonely man to a lovely woman-" I snorted. "One Shepherd to another, and I saw your performance back in the burning forest. I trust you as Ylisse's tactitian, my dear." He lifted my hand, pale blue eyes falling to it, eyes that were not nearly so trusting or kind as Chrom's, but were still earnest. "I have no doubt that these hands will lead Ylisse out many a destruction, and I want the others to share that belief," he told me, tone completely serious for the first time. "And they will not if the mark of the fell dragon is on one of them.  _That_ is Plegia's god, my dear. Do you understand why the countries hate each other so now?"

     I stared at our hands. Plegia's god was the dead fell dragon and Ylisse's was the divine dragon Naga? Everything was beginning to make sense now. "Thank you, Virion," I murmured. "For the information as well as the gloves and the trust. But if you're a foreigner, why would you care?"

     "It is in my best interests to make sure Ylisse survives any crisis she may get involved in. I shall keep the reasons for that to myself for now," he replied, letting go of my hand. "I'll take my leave of you now." He looked toward the door nervously. "I do not think that Frederick would be particularly happy to see us together."

     He had a valid point there. "All right." He hurried deeper into the garrison, and I watched after him. He was far, far smarter than his fancy clothes and foppish facade suggested. I'd have to talk to him again about this later, but for now I needed to find some items that would help me better serve as Ylisse's tactitian. I hurried over to where Chrom and Lissa were with the intent of asking where I might find those.


	6. How to Talk to Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This land has been called many names, but is now the continent of Ylisse. In the southeast is the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled in peace by the exalt, she who is revered for being descended from he who slew the fell dragon Grima, and the common people's connection to the divine dragon Naga. In the southwest is the kingdom of Plegia, they who worship the fell dragon Grima and wish for his return. Naturally, there would be tensions.
> 
> Lissa is used to all of this, as she and her older brother have lived in the halidom all of their lives. The stranger they have found, Robin, is not used to anything because of her vacant memory. She will have to grow accostumed quickly however, for tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing once again. War is only a few steps away, and to top it all off, the dead seem to want to be a part of it all, along with a mysterious swordsman who goes by the name of the Hero-King of the old kingdom of Altea.

     I loved my coat. I was never getting rid of it, no matter how many weird looks it earned me. I doubted that I would ever find another with enough inside pockets for me to fit a journal, a game that helped me visualize tactics, a tome, and an extra book into it, not to mention inkwells, quills, vulneraries and snacks.

     I had my journal in my hands now, with a list of people and their skills on the very first page. Maribelle wasn't going to be coming with us on this expedition, since her father, the Duke of Themis, had been begging her to come back home for awhile now. I hadn't ever asked her what her class was, and hadn't gotten around to asking anyone else either, so I wasn't sure what we were losing by not having her here. With her fierce temperament, there weren't many things she  _couldn't_ be.

     Lissa was our healer, of course. Chrom was our leader and chief sword user. Frederick was here to support us and obliterate the enemy any way he saw fit. Sully was our cavalier, and she seemed to prefer lances, like Frederick. Virion was apparently the Shepherd's first archer, so getting the rest used to working with him would be an interesting experience. Add Vaike the fighter with his axe to the mix, and we had every one of the physical weapons present. That left me as the sole mage of the group. Sumia was here, but though she also held a lance, she would not be fighting. Nor would I want her to without her pegasus.

     "Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked, causing me to look up from my notes. "We've a long march ahead."

     Everyone gave some sort of assent before hoofbeats came thundering up the trail. I whirled around to see a man in green-ornamented armor on a horse galloping at full speed toward us. "W-wait for me!" he cried.

     "Stahl?" Chrom asked, and I blinked. Why was he saying the word "stall" like a... oh. It was probably the man's name come to think of it.

     The cavalier successfully turned his horse, stopping her before she could trample anything. I could see that she was a mare up close, and dang, that was  _some_ riding skill. "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" the rider demanded, shoving some of his wildly disheveled light brown hair out of his face.

     "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Lissa trailed off, turning to glare at Vaike, who suddenly looked rather sheepish. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

     "The Vaike never forgets!" he protested. "I just don't always remember is all..."

     "Ugh, I swear you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa growled while Stahl heaved a sigh behind my back. "Speaking of which, are you  _sure_ you remembered your axe this time?" 

     "Hey! That was one time!" Vaike exclaimed indignantly. Lissa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here." He turned slightly to show her the axe on his back with his usual grin. "Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

     "That makes one of us," Stahl told him, sounding annoyed, and I began getting a quill ready to write. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" Vaike winced. "There were muffins, and cakes, and... well, I can tell you  _all_ about it when we march..."

     "Your name is  _Stahl,_  right?" I asked, quill poised over my journal, and turned curious hazel eyes to me.

     "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin." Chrom gave me a quick, sheepish, smile. "This is Stahl, one of our finest."

     "Hello, Robin." Stahl gently pressed his heels into his mare's sides and she walked closer to me. "Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages," he explained, eyes falling on my notes. "She should catch up soon."

     "Good to know. What are the weapons you two prefer?"

     "I personally prefer swords."

     "He's too much of a wuss to compete with me," Sully called from where she and Frederick were unloading some of the tents and cooking supplies from their horses so that Stahl could take some of it onto his horse.

     "They're also easier for me to handle than lances," he remarked wryly, and I began writing. "It's S-T-A-H-L, by the way. Miriel is M-I-R-I-E-L, and she generally has a fire tome on hand."

     "Thanks." I flashed him a quick smile. "When do you think she'll show up."

     He gave a slight shrug. "No idea. But she knows the route to Ferox and she assured me that she would catch up before we get there. She asked me to tell Chrom that she'd been delayed."

     "Stahl!"

     "And I'm delaying our march by not pulling my weight." Stahl grinned ruefully at Sully's call. "Nice to meet you, Robin."

     "Nice to meet you, too." I watched him turn his mare and lead her to where Sully and Frederick were waiting before turning to my revised list. We now had three sword users, two lances, and an axe, then, plus Virion. We were pretty well-rounded physically, and two mages would help on the other front, especially if she was a fire user.

     "We ready now?" Chrom asked, and there was another general murmur of assent. "Let's get moving, then."

 

     The days settled into a fast-paced routine after that. After breakfast each day, we marched until late afternoon, eating lunch and sometimes doing other tasks while still on the road. After that was combat training, then dinner, then whatever else needed to be done before we could rest. The weather had been favorable, and we'd only had one run-in with bandits so far.

     "Dang," Sully remarked on the afternoon of the third day, interrupting my study of a bunch of fallen and skewed trees. "I know that Ruffles is attempting to save Sumia from taking my shift on cooking duty and I can both see and hear Vaike-" Like anyone  _couldn't_  with him shouting and whirling his axe like he was- "But where are the rest of the guys?"

     "I know that Chrom and Frederick are on patrol," Lissa replied. "They figured that they better start doing that because of that bandit attack yesterday."

     "Oh yeah. That was fun," Sully remarked dryly.

     "Stahl's with them. Frederick figured that since Chrom was insisting on going there'd better be two pairs of eyes watching him to make sure he didn't get hurt," I told them, and waved to a rather embarrassed looking Sumia as she headed our way.

     "That's our Freddy for you." Sully shook her head. "So Ruffles successfully ousted you from the kitchen, huh?" she asked Sumia once the pegasus knight was standing next to Lissa.

     "Oh, I'm so embarrassed," Sumia groaned, burying her face in her hands. "He was really nice about it, insisting that a lovely lady like myself shouldn't be having to exert so much energy for the sake of feeding the camp."

     "Sounds like him." Sully rolled her eyes.

     "He told me the same thing when I tried to help him when he was making breakfast yesterday," Lissa told Sumia, and I noted that it had actually been Virion's turn for cooking duty then. I'd drawn up the schedule, accounting that Lissa didn't know how to cook, which I knew from the bear barbeque we'd shared. I hadn't known about Sully's inability, so she was on tonight, which was why Virion was in the kitchen again. "He's not mocking you."

     "If you say so." Sumia sighed, crossing her hands over her heart. "But I can't help but think that he's in there because I spilled so much soup into the salt when it was my turn."

     "Hey now, we're all terrible cooks together at least." Sully put her arms around the two of them before looking at me with amusement in her red eyes. "Guess we'll find out if you can join the club when it's your turn for cooking duty, Robin."

     "Hopefully, I won't be," I replied ruefully. I hoped I'd be able to follow a recipe at least. "I love you all, but I also love food."

     Sumia gave her usual bright smile, Lissa grinned, and Sully gave a low chuckle. "So, what's so interesting about that pile of logs?" she asked, jerking her head toward it.

     "Mm... it's more of an obstacle course than a pile, don't you think?" I turned back to the subject of interest. "I'm pretty sure that we'll have to fight on terrain like this once or twice."

     The girls all looked at the terrain with new interest. "You're thinking about using that for combat practice, huh?" Sully asked, taking her arms away from the other two.

     "Yep. Figured I'd run through it with a tome in hand since I've already done my daily shadow fencing."

     "Hot dog!" Sully rubbed her hands together, looking out at the obstacle course with a grin. "Race you to the finish? That sounds like loads of fun."

     "Ooh, me too!" Lissa hurried to pick up her staff from where it was leaning against a tree.

     "This will end in disaster for me," Sumia murmured, staring out at the course with worried brown eyes.

     "You don't have to-" I began, knowing that what she'd said was true. She couldn't even really walk without falling on her face at times, an obstacle course was not a good idea.

     "But I can't hold my own in usual combat practice, so it will have to do," she finished firmly. "No matter how many times I faceplant. I'll just forego the lance."

     "That's the spirit, at least." Sully gave Sumia a slight nod while Lissa scurried back with her staff. "We'll make a fine Shepherd out of you yet. Now, Robin," she drew her lance, grinning at me. "Let's get on with it?"

     "Right." I nodded, taking my tome out of my coat and facing the obstacle course. Sully stepped up next to me and and Lissa and Sumia stood behind us. "On your mark, get set, go!"

     Sully and I jumped over the first fallen tree, weaving through stumps and sliding under crooked trees. She pulled ahead after I nearly took my head off while sliding, and stayed ahead as we continued to weave through the course, showing no sign of tiring. Sweat was already getting the better of me, but I kept running. She emerged at the end, thrusting her lance down into the dirt with a grin before shaking her head at me when I stumbled into place next to her half-a-minute later, breath short and heart pounding. My muscles weren't used to so much jumping. "That," she remarked, and I saw the sheen of sweat on her tanned skin. "Was a  _good_ workout. A pretty fun one too, for it being so useful. I'm impressed, tactitian."

     "Th-thanks..." I managed to gasp out, standing up straight from my doubled-over position. "Should count for... combat training...right?"

     "Yeah, definitely. C'mon, kid!" Sully called to Lissa, who was still stumbling thorough the obstacle course, looking rather red in the face and out of breath. She was doing better than Sumia, though. I watched the brown-haired woman fall over a fallen tree onto her back in a flop that somehow looked graceful. "I'll make sure these two don't hurt themselves," Sully told me. "You've got books to study, don't you?"

     "I do. You sure that Sumia will be all right?" I asked, my breath back now.

     "You've seen how much she trips. She's gotten pretty good at cushioning her falls." Sully shrugged. "And if she actually does wind up hurting herself, Lissa can patch her up."

     "If you say so. Thanks, Sully."

     "It's nothing, trust me. Get to your dusty old books."

     She waved me off, and I hurried away before she brained me, past Vaike, who was apparently done with his axe whirling and was looking at the obstacle course with interest. The men on patrol came into camp when I had almost reached my tent. "Finished training for today, Robin?" Chrom asked, pausing while Frederick and Stahl continued to lead their horses to the poles where they would be tethered. 

     "What combat practice, yes," I responded, also pausing and turning to him. "But I thought I might review a few battle histories." 

     Chrom frowned slightly, brow furrowing. "You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can." I raised an eyebrow at the gentle scolding, and he shook his head at me. "On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

     "Heh, so I've noticed," I replied, acknowledging his words as truth. "With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat."

     "It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder."

     I recognized the gentle nudge toward my training habits for what it was and shrugged. "I do try to rest when I can," I told him, then smiled. "A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." Chrom just stared at me, and I blinked. I'd been attempting a joke, but it hadn't seemed to have worked like it usually did. "What? Did I say something?"

     "Er, no... No, it's nothing." Chrom shook his head, looking uncomfortable. "It's just that... well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such. I frowned at him. Well, I was no Maribelle or Sumia, but I did take care of my appearance when I had time. "I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

     Okay, no. Just no. "Ex _cuse_  me?"

     "No!" Chrom raised his hands in alarm while I crossed my arms over my chest. "I mean- I didn't mean- not like that! That is to say, a  _lady_ , per se... er... you know, how you fight and strategize, and... not to say a lady can't fight, but..." I watched as he brought his wildly gesturing hands to his hair, apparently realizing that his rambling was just digging him into a deeper pit. "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

     "My goodness, Chrom." I shook my head at him, not sure whether to be amused, exasperated, or offended. "You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy noble schools growing up?"

     "Oh, gods, yes." He let his hands slide down his face before taking them away from his head. "Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

     "Perhaps you could use another term," I told him dryly. "This time on how to talk with a lady."

     "It's just that my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper," he protested, and my eyes narrowed. "Perfumed and pretty..." I didn't like where this was going. "Nothing like you at all!"  _Strike three, milord._ My eyes landed on a rock lying next my feet that was just small enough for me to hold with one hand, and I bent down to pick it up. "When I look at you, I just don't see  _lady,_ " he continued. "Does that- er, Robin?" His face paled when I straightened, his dark blue eyes falling to the rock in my hand. "What... what are you doing with that rock?"

     "I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight," I growled.

     He went white, raising his hands up to his face. "N-no, wait," he pleaded, and I stopped myself from stepping forward. Barely. "It was just a joke! Ha ha... ha?" He gulped when I scowled at him. "Gotta go!"

     I blinked, staring after him as he sprinted into the camp, white cape flying behind him like a flag of surrender.  _I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away!_ "What kind of manners... sheesh..." I muttered, but now that he was no longer stammering fuel to feed my indignation, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for scaring him like that. Perhaps it was only fair that he didn't think of me as a lady. He and Lissa didn't fit my definition of  _noble,_ after all. Chrom didn't even strike me as a gentleman. Particularly not after that conversation.

     His stumbling had actually been rather funny. I smiled as I set down the rock before turning back to my tent. I'd have to apologize to him at dinner, when we'd both calmed down. For now, I had work to do.


	7. Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds run into some Risen once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy all the details! I love comments, so be sure to leave some below. :D

     "My food is decent!" I declared, throwing open the flap to the cooking tent. "Scrambled eggs, are, anyways. Bacon's kind of burnt."

     "We'll  _take_ decent!" Vaike banged his fist on the table with a grin.

     "And kind of burnt, for that matter," Stahl chuckled. "We're starving!"

     "Sully scouting ahead?" I asked, setting the large pans of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table so that the other Shepherds could help themselves. Someone had already set the table with plates, probably Frederick. He was usually on top of things like that.

     "Yes, I sent her with some biscuits to keep her sustained." Speak of the devil, Frederick was the one who replied to me. "She should return shortly." He frowned at me. "Milord told me that you and him-"

     "Frederick, please don't bring that up."

     I grinned at Chrom's fast-paced interruption. "We had a bit of a disagreement over what a lady looks like last night," I told Frederick, and Chrom turned bright red. "I was going to tell him that I was willing to forgive him for what he'd said at dinner last night, but he was notably absent."

     "As any man would likely be after making a woman with power such as yours angry," Virion remarked wryly while Stahl and Vaike exchanged grins.

     "You  _insulted_ her, Chrom?" Lissa gasped.

     "Er... well, yes," Chrom muttered, staring down at his plate. "Accidentally."

     "His attempts to fix that accident were actually really funny in hindsight," I admitted. "So it's forgiven."

     Lissa giggled, and Sumia hid a small smile behind her hand while Chrom gave a relieved smile of his own. "That's good to hear. I still apologize for what I, uh... what I said."

     "Water under the bridge. Now eat your eggs," I told him, dishing up a plate for myself.

     There was relative silence at the table while the Shepherds inhaled their breakfast. Eating was far more important than talking when you would be marching all day again. I'd just finished my plate of eggs when hoofbeats came thundering toward the camp. "Captain!" Sully yelled.

     Chrom leapt to his feet along with everyone else at the table just as Sully and her stallion burst into view. "What is it?" he demanded. "Bandits? Brigands?"

     "Ash-faced freaks!" Sully snapped, pointing the way she'd come. "Smelling worse in the sunlight than they did surrounded by fire, and blocking the Northroad bridge!"

     "Everyone grab a weapon!" Chrom ordered. "We move out as a group!"

     Everyone scattered, quickly throwing on armor, untying horses and mounting them, and grabbing weapons. My tome was still in my jacket, and I was quick to buckle on my sword. "Captain, I..." Sumia called, still at the table.

     "Stay in the camp," Chrom called back. "That way, if any are seriously injured, you're relatively close to vulneraries."

     "Yes, Captain!"

     "Shepherds, move out!" he commanded after doing a quick sweep of the camp and seeing that everyone was prepared to fight. I fell into place at his side, leading the Shepherds to battle against the horrific creatures.

     They were in sight after about a minute, and we paused. A soft moan carried on the wind, along with the stench of bodies decomposing. The creatures  _definitely_ looked human now- but death had not been kind to any of them. All of them had gray skin, rusty armor, and lanky hair, and the purple smoke surrounding most of their joints appeared to be the magic that was keeping them from falling apart. "Gods, so the Risen have spread this far..." Chrom murmured.

     " _Risen?_ " I asked, looking at him.

     "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one," Frederick explained. I looked out at the creatures and nodded. It was probably exactly what they were: bodies risen from the grave.

     "Everyone, remember what we're up against," Chrom called over his shoulder.

     Vaike gave a growling chuckle. "They'll remember  _me_ once I drive my axe into their- Wait..." a note of uncertainty in his voice made me turn my head in alarm. The fighter was looking around himself in confusion and panic. "My axe. Where's my axe? I had it a second ago!"

     "Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom said uneasily from behind me.

     "I'm serious!" Vaike cried. "It's gone, but I  _just_ had it! It's  _got_ to be around here somewhere..."

     "Keep to the rear, then!" Chrom snapped, looking back toward the Risen as the moans became growls and snarls. I turned to see them glaring at us and beginning to approach. "The battle is nigh!"

     "Virion, you stay near me," Frederick told the archer. Smart. Virion kind of needed a shield. Lissa moved behind Chrom, but still stayed near the back of the group.

     "Come on, Stahl!" Sully called when a Risen began charging forward, and the two of them galloped forward, Sully stabbing first and Stahl slashing down on it afterwards. I noted another Risen heading for Stahl and shot thunder at it. It recoiled in pain, snarling.

     "I've got it!" Chrom yelled, and the two cavaliers moved out of the way of his slash. It hit the Risen dead on, causing it to disintegrate. 

     "Hello, chump!" Sully's steered her charger away from the Risen I'd thrown thunder at before skewering it. It screamed as it dissolved, and Chrom blocked an attack by another heap of dead flesh. A dead myrmidon began charging toward me, and I threw thunder. It ducked under and through the crackling energy far more gracefully than anything dead had any right to, red eyes gleaming with anger and hunger and though I jumped back, the blasted thing's blade cut into my arm.

     " _OFF,_ you rotting-!" I hit it upside the head with the tome, and it howled, falling back for a moment before coming at me again. The Risen were really charging now, all five of the melee warriors, including me, had an enemy on point. Virion was sniping where he could, mostly landing injuring blows.

     "Whoa!" I heard Vaike exclaim behind me. "My axe!"

     "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon," an unfamiliar woman's voice replied curtly. "Now I know."

     Dang it, I wanted to turn around and see the newcomer. If I did that, though, the blade whirling around me would actually hit something important. "Thanks, Miriel! Er, for the axe."

     "Perhaps next time, I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands..." the newcomer warned. "Permanently."

     "Ain't gonna happen again!" Vaike appeared at my side and swung down mightily on the myrmidon. It didn't even have time to look shocked before it dissolved.

     "Gotcha!" Stahl crowed triumphantly, slashing through the Risen he'd been struggling with. An arrow sprouted from the neck of Sully's Risen, and it was gone as well. I looked behind Vaike to see a woman clothed in the blue robes of a mage, chin length auburn hair partially hidden by the large hat with a floppy point, her glasses flashing in the sunlight. Finally, a face to go with the name Miriel.

     "All right!" Vaike exclaimed, then blanched. I whirled around to see the next wave of Risen charging on horses. Equally  _dead_ horses. Great. "Wh-whoa!" Vaike cried when three attacked him at once.

     "Get over here and face  _me,_ you unfair freaks!" Sully yelled, and she and Stahl galloped into the fray. A Risen charged toward me, and I threw thunder at it. "Crap," Sully growled behind me while my Risen's horse screeched in pain, getting up on its hind legs.

     "I will return..." Miriel sounded extremely annoyed now. "After this ignoramus is in Sumia's hands."

     "We've got you covered," Stahl promised, and I heard a sword strike against another and a frustrated growl.

     "I've got you, Robin!" Lissa called, and blue magic started swirling around me, healing the wound in my arm. I saw Miriel dragging Vaike's unconscious form off back into the forest out of the corner of my eye before I shot another round of thunder at the Risen that had charged me earlier, smiling grimly when it exploded. I heard the  _twang_ of an arrow string, and turned to see another Risen horse and rider explode into purple smoke.

     Sully smacked one of the other cavaliers with the shaft of the spear to create some space, then cursed loudly when Stahl missed his slash and the Risen returned her shove, nearly knocking her off her horse and breaking free from the cavalier trap to gallop wildly toward Lissa. "Eep!" the cleric squeaked.

     "Stay away from her!" Chrom snapped, slicing upward after jumping in the Risen's path. Falchion went straight through horse and rider, and they both vanished into smoke.

     "And adieu!" Another  _thock_  from an arrow accompanied Virion's voice, and a myrmidon vanished, clearing the Risen from us all the way to the bridge. I eyed the Risen beyond the bridge, but they hadn't seemed to notice us. Curious. Perhaps these creatures were deaf.

     "Not shabby at all," Frederick remarked to Virion.

     "I do pride myself on not being shabby, my dear sir," Virion replied, tossing a lock of his pale blue hair behind his ear.

     "I'll fix you up, Sully," Lissa told the redhead, raising her staff.

     "Thanks, kid." A bruise on Sully's cheek faded while the blue magic surrounded her, and she sat up straight on her horse with a grimace. "They put up a heck of a fight for being dead things."

     "No kidding," Stahl agreed, panting slightly and gently stroking his equally winded mare's neck.

     Miriel hurried back to the group, only slightly out of breath, a fire tome held in both hands. "Vaike is now stable," she reported. "Are the brutes across the river not cognitive of our presence?"

     "Doesn't seem like it." I turned my focus back to the bridge. "Hmm..."

     "Looks like a plan's being cooked up," Sully remarked, twirling her lance experimentally once the blue light around her faded and Lissa lowered her staff. "So, what are we doing?"

     "Soon as we reach that bridge, the Risen will charge. It's a small area, though, so if we time it right..." I looked at Sully and Stahl. "You two will ride ahead and distract the Risen on both sides of the bridge-Sully on the left and Stahl on the right. Since there is a bridge, I'm assuming that the river is too dangerous to cross without it?"

     "That is correct," Frederick replied. "The center of it is too deep, and the current moves too quickly to be able to cross it on foot."

     I nodded, turning back to the cavaliers. "While you're getting their attention, Frederick and I will reach the bridge and hold it. Miriel will snipe from behind me, Virion from behind Frederick. Once the Risen start focusing all of their attention on us, we'll shift to let you two and Chrom through to attack instead of defend. That clear to everyone?"

     "Yep, sounds good," Stahl replied, and he and Sully exchanged nods.

     "And Chrom and I will stay behind Miriel and Virion until you guys shift the second time?" Lissa asked.

     "Yes, we'll need you up there to make sure we're fighting fit," I told her.

     "I fail to see any flaws in this strategy." Miriel adjusted her glasses. "I will follow your lead, tactitian."

     "We're off, then!" Stahl wheeled his mare around to the right, and Sully drove her stallion to the left, both of them on a straight course to their respective sides of the river.

     "Robin." Frederick offered me his hand. "Wouldn't do to have you fall behind."

     "No," I agreed, taking his hand and hopping somewhat clumsily onto his horse with him pulling me into place. We surged forward, and I quickly grabbed hold of his armored waist. I knew that what I had told Lissa about me not being able to ride a horse was accurate now. This did  _not_ feel natural, and I was doing all I could to not brain myself on Frederick's armor while being jostled around.

     Thankfully, it was over before I could fall off or otherwise embarrass myself. Frederick brought his mare to a halt once her hooves hit the wooden bridge, and I hopped off to stand beside him. The Risen's red gazes immediately honed in on us instead of tracking Sully and Stahl, and two of them charged us. The myrmidon managed to slash my stomach while I hit it with thunder, and I grimaced. How was something that wasn't supposed to moving at all so blasted  _fast?_

     The myrmidon jumped back, growling while the thunder crackled around it. It shifted forward on it's feet, then ducked, running away with a shriek from the fire that had come arcing over my head. "Anon from me!" Miriel's voice snapped.

     I turned my head briefly to flash her a quick smile while Frederick pierced the fighter that had been foolish enough to attack him straight through. "Now  _that's_ strategy!

     Miriel gave me a small smile in return, and I saw Lissa raise her staff while turning around. "There's an opening!" Frederick called.

     "Virion, Miriel, hit the sides of the bridge!" I ordered, moving to the very edge of the wooden planks so that there was space between me and Frederick while blue magic flared to life around me. "Sully, Stahl!"

     "On it!" Sully yelled, thundering over the bridge with Stahl in close pursuit. The blue magic faded, along with the pain in my stomach, and I moved back into place on the bridge, gasping when I saw a fighter leaping toward me.

     "I think not," Virion's voice purred, and with a sharp  _twang,_ an arrow sprouted from the Risen's stomach. I slammed my tome into its face, and it staggered into range of Frederick's lance, snarling until the silver lashed out and impaled it.

     "Go! Go!" Sully yelled, and I saw Stahl slash through a Risen with a slight smile. Another myrmidon ran toward me, and my tome hummed as I spun underneath the slash and hit the Risen in the stomach with thunder. 

     "Here, imbecile!" Fire hit the myrmidon right in the face, and it shrieked before exploding into purple smoke.

     "Thanks," I told Miriel, not turning around.

     "The brutes appear to be thinning," was the response. "Formulate a plan."

     "Right. Frederick, Virion, go ahead. Tell Sully and Stahl to take the quiet one with the hand axe." I'd noticed it after Sully and Stahl had first crossed the bridge. It didn't seem as attack-oriented as the rest, which was good, because that hand axe could be troublesome. Rather, it seemed to be observing the fight.

     "At once." Frederick nodded, and then galloped across the bridge toward Sully and Stahl, Virion in close pursuit.

     "On your left, Robin!" Chrom warned, and I dodged out of the way of a sudden axe swing. The Risen snarled, dodging the fire that Miriel threw at it, and I shot thunder into its stomach. It staggered back, teetering on the edge of the bridge before Chrom ran past and Falchion swept through it like butter.

     I could see Sully and Stahl circling the Risen with the hand axe now, Stahl slashing it and Sully stabbing it before it managed to break out of their circle trap, chucking its hand axe at Stahl. Stahl ducked to avoid having his head taken off, and Chrom came up behind the Risen, Falchion gleaming with blue light as it slashed straight through the gray flesh. The Risen gave a gurgling moan, and then it was gone just like all of the others.

     "That's the last of them, Captain," Stahl announced, doing a quick sweep of the area with his eyes.

     "Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom's expression was still grim. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."

     "Then no path is safe," Frederick finished. "We'll need to stay wary."

     "Bit tougher than the average bandit, aren't they?" Sully remarked, looking toward Stahl.

     "Yep, definitely." Stahl nodded. "Easier to kill from a moral standpoint, though, even if they do look somewhat human."

     "They are decidedly  _not,_ " Virion agreed.

     "And gross!" Lissa added. "I'm just glad they're gone for now."

     "Let's head back and take down the campsite," Chrom proposed. "We've still got the march ahead of us, and our human enemies won't wait for us while we're cutting down the undead."


	8. History and Horsefeathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds set up camp on the way to Ferox, and Robin learns more about her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON. HEADCANON EVERYWHERE.
> 
> Aside from that, did you catch all of the support conversations? I only outright wrote one, and I had some fun with it. :) See if you can spot a certain someone in this, too. The characters sure didn't.

     "Good gravy, you two, give it a rest!" Vaike cried, dodging a pot Sully had sent flying at his head. Frederick snatched it out of the air when it came within range of his arm and held it out to me. I tucked my book away and accepted it, we would be stopping as soon as Virion came back from scouting for a suitable campsite anyways. "Yer gonna kill Stahl, Sully!"

     "Sorry about the pot," Sully replied, and she and Stahl lowered their weapons from sparring position. "But Stahl and I are in serious need of training."

     "But you two have been sparring nearly all day!" Lissa protested.

     "It's quite frankly a miracle that you only hit some of the equipment  _now,_ " Frederick added with a frown. "What brought this on?"

     "Well, Robin mentioned yesterday that we worked really well together against the Risen," Stahl replied with a small smile. "So we got to talking during training, and the Bull and Panther came up."

     I sent a questioning look toward Chrom. "The Bull and the Panther were part of the Hero King's era," he explained. "Two legendary cavalier rivals. Cain specialized in swords and brute strength, and Abel specialized in skill and spears. They protected Marth all throughout his mission to bring peace to the kingdom."

     "So we challenged each other," Sully continued with a gleam in her red eyes. "I may use spears, but I won't stop working until I'm built like the Bull."

     "Which makes me the Panther." Stahl chuckled. "And boy, have I got my work cut out for me.

     "You  _do_ seem to focus more on skill than strength, though," I remarked to Stahl. "She tends to charge in, and then you begin those circles. It works nicely."

     "And striving to be as strong and skilled as those two were is a worthy goal." Frederick nodded. "Just  _try_ not to knock each other and everything else off of the horses while we're marching."

     "Will do." Sully gave an apologetic nod, and then looked down at Vaike. "You feeling all right? I would've felt really bad if you'd gotten hit in the head again, and you're kind of subdued today."

     Vaike gave her a thumbs up. "My pride has seen better days. Not to worry, though, the rest of the Vaike is feelin' good!"

     "Feeling  _well,_ " Miriel corrected, not looking up from the book she was reading. Vaike pulled a face at her, and Lissa giggled at it.

     "Did you find a campsite, Virion?" Chrom asked, and I turned my head forward again to see the archer sauntering down the path toward us.

     "I did. Just a little ways off of the path, shouldn't take too much work to clear it," Virion replied, waving a hand to convey direction. "We should be there within a few minutes."

     "We're in deer country now, as I said when we left Sumia with that pegasus this morning," Frederick remarked as we continued on our way, Virion leading the party now. "Virion, if you'd accompany me in a hunt for one.."

     "Oh, of course, my dear sir." Virion smiled. "Hunting is one of the many things I excel at."

     "One of the few useful things, though," Sully called.

     "It stings, lovely bird!" Virion huffed, placing a hand on his chest before turning onto a small path that was slightly more elevated than the main one. Easy enough for the horses to reach, though, and that was what mattered.

     "Been awhile since I've had good venison." Vaike rubbed his hands together. "You can count on Ol' Teach to grill it up right!"

     "You can cook?" Lissa asked him in surprise.

     "Of course I can cook!" he replied indignantly. "Wouldn't be alive if I couldn't."

     I made a note of that comment. I'd noticed after spending some time with the Shepherds that most of them seemed to be from noble families. The only ones that I wasn't sure were nobles were Sully, Stahl, and Vaike, and the more I was around Vaike, the less noble-like he seemed. That comment added to the theory. "Deer country means that we're about three days from Ferox, right?"

     "About two now, milord." Frederick nodded. "We've made good time on this march, and it will be over soon."

     "Speaking of which." We entered an admittedly nice and spacious clearing, and Virion raised his arms. "Here we are."

     "Alright, everyone, break," Chrom called over his shoulder, and everyone filed into the clearing and began to unload the horses of their tents and other items. I began setting up my tent once everything was unloaded, noting Frederick and Virion's departure out of the the corner of my eye.

     A soft gasp caught my attention, and I looked up in time to see Miriel catch herself on her elbows just before she face-planted. Most of her items she'd been carrying were falling to the ground in front of her. The exception was her tent, which was underneath her and most likely the culprit behind her fall judging by the fact it was partially unfolded. An elixir rolled near me, and I picked it up. "How discomposing," Miriel muttered, sitting up and straightening her glasses.

     "That looked like a pretty bad spill, Miriel," I remarked, leaving off staking down my tent to begin gathering her items. "Are you hurt?"

     "A minor contusion," she assured me, rubbing her elbow. "Benign."

     "Everything you were carrying went flying." I shook my head as I continued to gather items. "Here are your herbs, some papers, a..." I reached for a rather rough-bound, beat up book. "What is this? A book? A journal?"

     "Unhand that, madam!"

     My hand flew away from the book at the sudden sharpness in her voice, just in time for her hand to shoot out and snatch up the book. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was so important."

     "Important?" Miriel blinked, lowering the book from its position of being protectively clutched near her chest and looked down at him. "Hmm..."

     "Miriel?" I asked her after a moment, sitting up with the rest of her items in my arms.

     She shifted, looking up with a slightly uncomfortable expression. "I suppose it does bear some import, yes," she admitted, clutching it with both hands. "It's a lodestar of sorts. One that points the way to the truth."

     "Wow." I looked at the book, suitably impressed by that claim. "Who wrote it? A famous mage or something?"

     "Not famous at all, no," she replied with a slight shake of her head. "The author was my mother."

     "Ah, that explains the rough binding." I blinked at that remark, and then mentally slapped myself for saying it aloud. "Er, no offense intended. Still, that's amazing. Was your mother a mage as well, or perhaps a scientist?"

     "What is the impetus for your inquiry?" she asked, tilting her head.

     Okay, I knew that a contusion was a bruise, but that sentence went over my head. "Impetus for my..." I muttered, then the definition for "inquiry" came to mind. "You mean, why do I ask?" she nodded, holding out an arm for the rest of her items. "I don't know... I'm curious?" I replied, handing them to her. "Wouldn't most people be?"

     Miriel nodded thoughtfully. "An automatic reaction to conversational stimulus. I see."

     She went silent after that, carefully organizing her items in a way that was easy to hold, her eyes distant. I frowned. "Did I say something strange?"

     "Curious, perhaps," she replied, not looking up. "Meriting closer study, certainly. Spontaneous reactive curiosity. Fascinating. But what is the underlying mechanism?"

     "I really think you're reading too much into this," I told her shaking my head as we both stood. 

     "I do not have much experience in conversing," she told me, adjusting her glasses. "So this spontaneous curiosity, though usual for you, is not usual in my view. On the subject of reading, I've observed that you often have a book on tactics in hand- as you should."

     "Yeah, I know that I need to study," I replied.

     "I have several books on that subject in the garrison in Ylisstol. Should you wish to borrow any, you need only ask."

     "Oh, thanks!" I smiled at her. "It will help, not having to hunt down books at the market."

     Miriel nodded, and then walked toward an open spot in the clearing to begin setting up her tent. I turned to get back to setting up mine, and then flinched back, startled, when I saw that it was already set up.

     "I see you've had your first real conversation with Miriel," I heard Stahl remark, and I turned to see him coming toward me.

     "Yeah. Does she always talk like that?" I asked.

     "Outside of the battlefield, yep. I'm the one she talks to the most, since my mom knew hers." Stahl shrugged. "Mom always said that Deborah was an air-headed academic, and Miriel apparently picked up her social skills along with her brain. She's a genius, even among scholars."

     "Which means she was alienated?"

     Stahl gave a quiet sigh. "Scholars don't like it when other people surpass them. Which is weird to me, but I've heard horror stories. Anyways, her mother was killed when Plegia managed to raid Ylisstol during the last war... before Exalt Emmeryn, when her parents were ruling," he explained with a grimace, catching my questioning look. "I think that you'd better ask Chrom about that one. Anyways, Miriel figured that she had better learn how to fight when she heard that Plegia kept sending brigands over, so she joined the Shepherds. She was also pretty sure that she would be more useful here anyways than at the academy where no one would listen to her."

     "I see." I nodded. "She's not hard to understand on the battlefield, though."

     "Nope, she's pretty clear out there. That's all that's required to be a Shepherd, really." Stahl smiled. "You need any help with anything?"

     "No, I'm fine." I jabbed a thumb toward my tent. "Did you set that up?"

     "Nope." Confusion entered his hazel eyes. "You didn't?"

     "I was busy helping Miriel gather her stuff, and when I turned around, it was up."

     "Huh. Don't know who could've done that without being noticed... oh, looks like Virion and Frederick are back." I turned to see the two in question entering the camp from the right side, Frederick leading his mare that was dragging a large deer. "That was fast."

     "Those two are both very efficient. Virion just isn't as serious about being efficient as Frederick is." I watched Virion and Frederick exchange a few words, and then Virion walked over to the item pile, looking rather ruffled compared to his usual demeanor. Frederick watched him go, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you think he needs any help with that deer?"

     "I'll go check," Stahl replied with a nod. "Could you go talk to the captain? He seems a bit distracted."

     "Worried about Sumia, I'll bet," I sighed. "Yeah, I'll talk to him." Stahl gave me a grateful smile, then walked toward Frederick. I scanned the campsite, quickly locating Chrom standing near the left edge of camp and walking over to him. "You've got your troops worried, commander," I remarked when he was within earshot.

     "Ah, Robin." He looked up, giving me a sheepish smile. "Do I really?"

     "Stahl at least," I confirmed, stepping up next to him. "You saw how Sumia handled that injured pegasus. If she says that she'll be fine on her own, I believe her."

     "How she handled the pegasus was impressive, I admit." Chrom sighed, running a hand through his blue hair. "I'm just worried. Sumia's always been the most fragile out of all of my friends growing up. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she'd become a pegasus knight, and then she got deferred to me because her best friend told Phila that was for the best anyways because they didn't have an extra pegasus for her. An injured pegasus out in the woods doesn't bode well in the first place because of that knowledge, and I still can't believe that she convinced me to leave her alone with it."

     "If bandits come across them, I'm pretty sure the pegasus will kick their lights out before they even get close to Sumia," I told him dryly. "The only equine I've met that's above that level of fierce is Sully's stallion."

     Chrom visibly shuddered. " _No_ horse beats Sully's stallion in the ferocity department. All right, you've got me there. I'll try to relax a bit."

     "Please. We left a lance and a vulnerary with her as well, so she technically has two weapons and a healing item." Chrom chuckled at that, and I smiled slightly. "So, are all of the people here except Miriel old friends of yours?"

     "Pretty much. I met Vaike when I formed the Shepherds three years ago, and we've been sparring partners and, as he calls us, rivals since then. Sully and Stahl are both from families of knights, Frederick has always been my personal guard, and Lissa's too, since she insists that Maribelle is personal guard enough despite Maribelle being a healer as well."

     "Maribelle's certainly fiercer than your average healer," I remarked, arching an eyebrow.

     "Sumia and Cordelia are both from noble families, and we've all been friends since we were children. Cordelia is that best friend of Sumia's I mentioned that's actually in the pegasus knights. We used to play fight with sticks all of the time while Emmeryn watched and told us that we would be great protectors of the peace one day." Chrom smiled somewhat wistfully. "Then we grew up, and fulfilled her words."

     I nodded. So this was a pretty close-knit group, which I had known. It was nice to know some of everyone's backstory. "Robinnnn!" Lissa called, and I turned to see her running up to me. "Chrom needs to make sure that Frederick doesn't get too carried away with the fire."

     "Oh gods, yes I do!" Chrom sprinted toward the fire-pit, and Frederick looked up from the gigantic pile of firewood toward him. I grinned. With him having such a serious nature, I'd had a hard time taking Frederick's slight pyromania in stride.

     "Hey, Robin." I looked down to see Lissa grinning up at me. "Do you have to know the ancient text in the books in order to cast magic?"

     "A little bit, yes," I replied. "What? Do you want a lesson?"

     "Yes, please. Miriel's too hard to understand," she told me, a petulant note to her voice, and I chuckled.

     "All right, Lissa. Just let me get my stuff to put in my tent and we'll have another magic lesson."


	9. Warrior Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Co. approach the longfort of Ferox and find a not entirely welcome surprise waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor thing is freebing, guys! It's been awhile since I did a Lissa chapter. Anyways, Sumia is back- and is a freaking boss! Guess she just needed that pegasus. Some weapon stuff, some fighting, and some Kellam!

      _Lissa_

     "F-F-Frebberick!" I exclaimed, hugging myself when a particularly strong wind blew snow onto me. "I'm f-f-freebing!"

     "Stand beside my horse, milady," he replied, looking down at me. "She'll shelter you from the wind."

     I moved beside his horse, teeth chattering still, but he was right. Snow was no longer being blown into my face, so I was just cold and slightly damp, not cold and continuing to have wet flung at me. "So this is the fortress?" Robin asked, her dark coat that as fully buttoned up for once and her blonde hair both whipping about at the wind's whims. She was staring at the long and high gray building in front of us that looked more like a wall than a fort. 

     "Yes, the Longfort," Chrom replied, his hair and cape also being beaten by the wind. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

     "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick added grimly, his voice loud enough for the rest of the Shepherds to hear. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

     Chrom nodded with a slight grimace. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone," he called back, raising his voice. "You actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

     "Yep," I replied, adding to the murmur of assent, and we continued to walk. I squinted at the fortress, hoping that wherever the khan lived would at least be  _warm._

     "Frederick," Miriel spoke from behind me, an odd note to her voice.

     "What is it?" Frederick asked, turning his head and pausing. I turned to see Miriel and Virion staring up at the top of the fortress, frowning.

     "Ah," Virion said softly as everyone behind them paused. "That's a gleam of steel in the snow, and they're moving far too quickly to be the gentle kind of welcoming committee."

     "There a problem?" Chrom asked, both him and Robin pausing and turning around at the sudden lack of footsteps.

     "Trouble in the wind, milord." Frederick nodded. "The Feroxi guard are mobilizing."

     "What? Why?" Chrom turned back toward the fortress, alarm in his blue eyes, before he hurried over to me and Frederick.

     "Who can say?" Frederick replied grimly. "But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." He hesitated, then looked down at us. "Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and choose which Shepherds to deploy?" he asked, lowering his voice. "Loath as I am to trust her, Robin..." he frowned behind me, and I looked back to see Robin staring back up at him coolly. "Might offer some valuable insight in this," he finished grudgingly.

     "Indeed, she  _is_ our tactician, after all." Chrom smiled at Robin. "So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

     Robin unclasped her coat, taking out her journal and flipping it open while the rest of the Shepherds gathered around, and Virion quickly explained what was going on to Sully, Stahl, and Vaike in hushed tones. "We currently have three weapons that aren't being used," Robin stated, bringing the other conversation to a halt. "An Underdog bow... Lissa, give that to Virion."

     "What's this for?" I asked, taking the dark, sharp looking steel bow and quiver and handing them to Virion.

     "This bow takes a bit more skill to wield than my iron one, lovely Lissa," he told me. "Due to the arrows for it being more top heavy since their barbs are meant to  _stay_ in flesh once they enter it. That, and the shafts are more brittle, so they'll snap when someone tries to pull the arrow out. The more muscle a foe has, the more painful these arrows are."

     "That's terrible!" I gasped.

     "War is terrible." Virion shrugged, a careless, flowing gesture. "Which our dear tactician knows. Her duty is to make sure we all survive this bloody mess, and you can rest assured that some foes will not fight fair. This bow is tame compared to some curses I've seen."

     "Curses? Like dark magic?"

     "We actually  _have_ a dark magic tome here," Robin interjected. "Which we won't be using. However, we do have an iron lance that we got from one of those Risen, which is stronger and hits harder than Sully's bronze."

     "Heck. Yes." Sully grinned, catching the lance when Frederick tossed it to her. 

     "We'll need to have someone stay behind should negotiations and battle both fail. Miriel, would you mind doing that?" Robin asked.

     "Would not the princess be a better messenger than I?" Miriel asked. "Or one of the cavaliers?"

     "I need Lissa in the battle since we're low on vulneraries. As far as warriors go, I've no doubts that you would be useful against those knights I saw on top of the fortress, but if someone hits you hard enough before that point-"

     "I will be in peril and may even expire." Miriel nodded at Robin's words. "They will know to focus attention on me when those brutes did not. I will stay behind." 

     "Glad you understand." Robin smiled, then looked to Chrom. "All right. Let's get a closer look at what we're up against and see if talking really isn't going to work out."

     "One moment." Frederick paused in unloading equipment while both Sully and Stahl dumped everything that their horses were carrying unceremoniously on the ground. That they wouldn't need for battle, anyways, the shields stayed. "Milord, as Robin said, there are knights." He took out a slender blade: a rapier.

     "To get between the chinks in their armor." Chrom nodded, accepting the blade and buckling it on opposite Falchion. "Hopefully I won't have to use it, but thank you for reminding me. Are we ready?"

     "Yes," we replied as one, and I started. This was the first time we had ever done that. Chrom looked slightly startled as well, but pleased, and he and Robin turned around once again and began walking. We continued toward the fortress with a slightly grimmer demeanor, leaving Miriel behind with the rest of our supplies.

     "Halt!" a woman's voice roared once the wall of the fortress was a few yards away, and all of us stopped. "Who goes there?"

     "Moment of truth," Sully growled.

     Chrom stepped forward, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" he yelled.

     "Not another step, my bold lad!" was the curt response, and I squinted up at the top of the fortress to see five knights staring down at us, four of them holding javelins. "I've lancers at the ready!"

     "Hold, milady!" Frederick called. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

     "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

     "Ouch," Vaike muttered.

     "Guess we should have seen this coming," Stahl added with a nervous chuckle.

     "B-brigand?" Frederick demanded indignantly. "Now see here-" 

     "You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border?" the woman interrupted. "I have the authority to fell such imposters where thy stand."

     "How  _dare_ you!" Frederick roared. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom himself, the exalts own blood!"

     "Ha! Yes indeed, and I'm the queen of Valm," was the sarcastic retort. "You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" Frederick glared up at her, usual calm demeanor completely gone, and I swallowed. "Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

     "Oh, no," I whispered.

     "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Chrom muttered, and then raised his hands again. I heard something flapping behind me and blinked, but Chrom was shouting up at her, "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

     "I've heard quite enough!" she yelled while the flapping grew faster and louder. "Attack!"

     "Chrom!" I cried when two javelins streaked down from the roof of the fortress toward him, too fast for him to dodge. Robin and Frederick were leaping forward, but neither would get there before the javelins hit, but then a blur of white and blue swooped past with a wind and Chrom was gone.

     The javelins thudded into the ground, making Frederick and Robin stop in their tracks. I looked up to see a white pegasus wearing blue colors on it's saddle and reigns galloping triumphantly in the sky. "Sumia," Robin murmured, and then the pegasus whinnied over the sudden shouts from the Feroxi, flying back down to our level to reveal Sumia sitting steadily in the saddle and a rather pale Chrom behind her.

     "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved that I made it in time," she was telling Chrom with a radiant smile.

     "That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom replied shakily as he got off of the pegasus. "And this... is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?"

     "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Sumia beamed, stroking her mount's neck, leaning over easily, and I inwardly marveled at her balance. Robin had been right. Sumia was definitely capable if she had a mount. "Once you really get to know her..."

     "Well, many thanks to you both," he told her with a nod.

     I giggled at the pegasus as she shifted and ducked her head. "I think the pegasus is blushing."

     "And  _I_ think we had all best focus on the task at hand!" Frederick snapped.

     "Chrom, they're coming," Robin warned, and I turned to see soldiers coming at us from both sides.

     "All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Chrom shouted up at the woman, and the knights disappeared from view. "That means render your opponent unable to fight, but don't kill them," he quickly explained to Robin.

     "Maim, don't kill, got it," she replied without so much as surprise in her voice. "Sumia, Frederick, Virion, head right. Virion, if you see any archer so much as  _looking_ at Sumia-"

     "They will instantly regret it, I assure you," he replied with a nod, and I remembered that pegasi were highly vulnerable to arrows. Came with not wearing any horse armor so that they could fly.

     "Right. The rest of us will head left. Lissa, you stay center until you can't see Chrom's group, then follow those three," she told me while Chrom ran left.

     "Okay!" I told her while Vaike hurried after Chrom.

     "BWAAH!" Chrom suddenly shouted, and both of our heads swung his way. He appeared to be talking to... oh. I saw the orange ornaments and that ridiculously large shoulder armor and sighed. Of course.

     "What's going on?" Robin asked. "Who's Chrom talking... oh!"

     "You noticed him more quickly than most people. That's Kellam." Sully and Stahl blew past us and the boys and Sully smacked an archer that was about to shoot Chrom with her lance. "He's a good fighter, impossible to keep track of, very good at startling people, and a very nice person."

     "Good to know." Robin hurried right, and I watched Kellam throw a javelin at the archer Sully had smacked. It hit the man in the arm, knocking him over, and then I saw Robin throwing thunder at another archer while Stahl attacked a lance-carrying soldier.

     "I've the key to this side of the fortress!" Frederick suddenly called. "There are stairs leading up to the top on either side!"

     "Good! We'll be sure to find the one on- oh, you found it, Kellam? See you at the top, Frederick!" Chrom shouted back, and I grinned at his words before hurrying over to my group. I lifted my staff in Virion's direction when I saw blood trickling down his thigh.

     "Many thanks," he told me, smiling through the magic.

     "Heeee-yah!" Sumia smacked the last soldier in the area with her lance, and he slumped to the ground. 

     "Well done," Frederick told her, and she beamed again through her sweat and still somehow pretty brown ringlets that were slightly in her face. She'd definitely never heard that from Frederick during training at the garrison. "Have Lissa heal you, all right? I'll charge the front this time."

     "Yes, sir," Sumia panted.

     "I've got you, Sumia," I promised, lifting my staff.

     "Thanks," she told me, and her pegasus seemed to perk up as blue light surrounded the two of them.

     "Looks like the others are already heading up," Virion remarked, peering that way. "Shall we be going?"

     "I do hope they'll be alright."

     "Oh, they'll be fine," I told Sumia, lowering my staff with a grin. "Now let's show these Feroxi what for!"

     "Come, Sumia," Frederick ordered. "Virion, stay behind her, and milady, keep to the rear."

     "Yes, Frederick," I replied, and he turned his mare and galloped over to and up the staircase that protruded from the fortress, Sumia's pegasus flying after him at half of her usual speed. Virion hurried after them, bow at the ready, and I got on the staircase just as Frederick opened tall steel doors at the the top. A knight immediately appeared, and Frederick slammed him aside with his lance. I winced at the resulting clatter; that Feroxi was going to feel that blow later. Frederick leapt through the doorway, Sumia disappearing after him, and Virion rushed up the stairs after them.

     I hurried up as well, knowing that I was falling a bit behind. "Why so cheery?" I heard Stahl's voice ask over the weapons clashing. "Did they serve your favorite breakfast?"

     "You wish," Sully's voice retorted. "I'm just in a good mood because I feel like it. Reasons are for chumps!"

     I grinned, going through the doorway and onto the roof of the fortress just in time to see Robin smacking a fighter on the head with her tome on the other side of the roof. "Oh, sweetie!" Sumia cried, and I whirled around to see her pegasus reeling and her flailing on top of it. The butt of her lance hit a fighter with a hammer that was probably the culprit for hurting her pegasus smack in the face. He hit the ground, out cold. I lifted my staff again, and the pegasus calmed as soon as the blue magic surrounded the two of them, whickering. "Oh,  _thank you_ , Lissa," she told me.

     "Sully, Stahl, same tactic as the battle against the Risen!" Robin yelled, and I saw her holding her side as she did. "Chrom, at the ready!"

     "Right!" My brother called, drawing the rapier while Sully and Stahl charged a knight whose stern face and close-cropped blonde hair were actually visible, unlike most of these knights that wore helmets. 

     "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" she challenged, and I recognized her voice as the one that had been shouting at us earlier. Sully and Stahl began circling her on their horses, attacking where they could and her blocking most of their advances with her lance and her armor.

    "Robin!" I called turning my staff toward her. She flashed me a smile through the magic, standing taller and taking her hand away from her side.

     "Coming through!" Chrom roared, and Sully and Stahl both broke the circle. The woman didn't even time to react before Chrom stabbed the rapier into the chink in her armor between the large shoulder plate and her upper arm, flipping her shoulder plate and making it slam into her head.

      _Owww._ I winced when she crashed to the ground in a clatter of armor, and the fortress was suddenly dead quiet except for the wind howling. "Hey!" Vaike called, breaking the silence. "Only Shepherds are standing! WE WON!"

     "Yeeaahh!" Sully roared, and she and Stahl high-fived each other.

     "Then..." a soft voice came from the suit of armor. "Your claims were... true..."

     "Lissa, come over here and heal her," Chrom called, sheathing his blade.

     "Okay!" I hurried over, lifting my staff. He'd cut a nasty gash in her shoulder on top of probably giving her a concussion. Good thing my little heal staff was able to soothe both if not heal her completely in one go.

     "Princess Lissa?" the woman murmured, sitting up slightly and putting her shoulder armor back in place so that the view of the wound in her shoulder healing was blocked.

     "Yep! What's your name?" I asked.

     "Raimi. Captain of the Southern Border Guard." She sighed. "Thank you, I'm fine now." She slowly began getting to her feet, and I stepped away, accidentally backing right into Robin She shook her head at me, and I gave her a sheepish grin before taking her open coat flaps and wrapping them around both of us. Now that we were finished running around, I was shivering again. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," Raimi addressed my brother once she was standing again, bowing slightly. "I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

     "That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom replied with a nod. She gave him a nod in return and then turned and walked over to the door to the interior of the fortress, calling for healers as she closed it most of the way.

     "Amazing!" Robin remarked, gently tugging on my heal staff, and I let her take it. I'd probably accidentally poked her with it or something. "Her whole demeanor changed."

     "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words," Frederick told her, tone rueful. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

     "So can we get going, Chrom?" I asked hopefully, not emerging from Robin's coat despite her books kind of digging into me.

     "Yes, it's not getting any warmer," he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

     "We should probably load all of our stuff back onto the horses, though," Stahl pointed out, and everyone but Frederick groaned.

     "I completely spaced that we had equipment at the bottom of the fortress," Vaike grumbled. "Miriel's probably waitin' for us to bring her the good news."

     "Wait here, milord, we'll return shortly," Frederick told my brother. "Robin, milady, you should probably stay as well."

     "Wouldn't want to release this poor thing to the cold," Robin replied teasingly with a nod, and I pulled the coat in front of my face. "Hey, Kellam, before you follow the rest, how do you spell your name?"

     "Oh, uh, K-E-L-L-A-M. Why?"

     "You took out the most Feroxi. I just wanted to make a note of it... and I'm more likely to include you in my plans if I write down your name."

     "Oh, yes, of course. I'll be going... not that the others will notice I'm not helping..."

     "Hand me my journal, will you, Lissa?" Robin asked, shifting her weight. "I don't want to reach over your head."

     "Okay." I located one of the books and held it out of the coat. "This is it, right?"

     "Yep." I felt her take it. "Are you going to stay in there until we reach the capital?"

     "If you'll let me. You're very warm."

     "Heh. So are you." I felt and heard her start scribbling, and I poked my head out.

     "It's about a half-day's march to the capital, so you won't have to put up with her for too long, Robin," Chrom was telling her. "We'll finally be able to end this mission." 


	10. It's Never Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds reach Regna Ferox at last and get some surprising news.

      _Robin_

     The blast of warmth and barrage of noise were like a slap to the face when Raimi opened the doors to the large hall. Not that the warmth was  _unwelcome_ after half a day of trekking through the gently falling snow, but it was definitely sudden. "You can keep the horses and the pegasus in the stables to your left," Raimi instructed, waving her hand in that direction and attracting the attention of several of the people in the hall. There were both shocked and amused sounds from those watching when Lissa skipped right out of my coat and turned her head to grin at me. I grinned back at her. "Your Highness, who will be accompanying you to the throne room?"

     "Robin, Lissa, and Frederick," Chrom replied.

     "She's your tactician, yes?" Raimi asked, her eyes lighting on me.

     "Yep!" Lissa stopped looking at the rather large torches on the wall to scurry back to my side.

     "All right." Raimi nodded, looking back to Chrom. "The rest of your Shepherds will stay here, then, with the rest of the warriors. This way."

     She began walking further down the hall, and we followed her, Frederick only pausing to hand his mare's reigns off to Stahl. The sea of warriors parted to either side of the hall for us as we walked. Raimi turned onto a staircase, also lit by torches, albeit these were smaller. There was a pair of double doors at the top, emblazoned with a horizontal line with a wolf head on both the top and bottom, that she opened to reveal a large room. A blue banner with the same emblem as the doors hung behind a throne carved from dark wood, and a blue carpet descended from that throne all the way to the doorway. We followed Raimi on that blue carpet for a time before she paused and turned back to face us. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

     "Of course," Chrom replied, and she dipped her head before clanking out the the left, exiting through a smaller door that I hadn't noticed when we'd first entered.

     "The khan is away?" I thought aloud, and turned to see Chrom shaking his head. 

     "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics," he explained. "Or rather, battle  _is_ their politics."

     I nodded, remembering Frederick's words about diplomacy this morning, before giving a smile. "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now..." I raised my hands in a vague fashion. "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

     My description got a giggle out of Lissa and a grin from Chrom. "Am I now?" a woman's voice, low and amused, purred before I could think up another trait. "Please,  _do_ go on!"

     "Huh?" The surprised sound escaped me before I could stop it and I whirled around to see a dark-skinned woman approaching us, her pure red armor and golden dreadlocks that were pulled into a ponytail making me think of an incoming blaze. Or perhaps it was the fire in her amused dark eyes that were currently assessing us that gave me that impression.  _She's a hero,_  my brain supplied, taking into account that her armor was more lightweight and revealing than a knight's, but that her bare shoulders were as muscular as Sully's.  _A former fighter or mercenary that has both a mercenary's skill with a sword and a fighter's strength with an axe. Tread carefully._

     "You're the-?" Chrom stopped himself, clearing his throat as the woman paused in front of us on the carpet, her back to the throne. "Er, that is to say... the khan, I presume?" he asked, his tone more official, giving a slight bow. I wasn't the only one taken aback by her appearance, then, but I had no doubts that she was capable of being the khan. This woman was dangerous.

     "One of them, yes." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "The East-Khan. My name is Flavia." She gave Chrom a warm smile. "I apologize for the troubles at the the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

     "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom returned the smile, but it faded quickly. "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

     "Yes." The khan's smile vanished, and the warmth in her eyes became an angry blaze. "Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains." She gave a slight shrug, her frown still present. "Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

     "Blast them!" Chrom growled, and then paled slightly when Frederick shot him a warning look. Flavia tilted her head, and Chrom took a deep breath. "I... forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

     "Ha!" The exclamation was sharp and sudden, as was the khan's grin. "Hang them, and hang delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

     Chrom blinked, and then frowned, crossing his arms. "In that case, you should have a word with your blasted border guards..."

     Flavia laughed, a sharp, barking sound, and I couldn't help but smile as Chrom did. This was a good sort of woman to have in charge of a kingdom. "Now  _that's_ Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Her smile faded after saying this, but her dark eyes continued to study him. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

     "What?" Lissa cried, green eyes wide. "Why not?"

     "I lack the authority."

     I blinked at that statement, and Chrom's frown returned. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" he asked Flavia.

     "As I said, I am  _one_ of the khans," Flavia told him, tone patient. "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms, and that means the have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament you see, and so..." She sighed.

     Then while Flavia had the potential to help us, she couldn't do so at the moment. Chrom visibly deflated, staring at her. "So we are to receive no aid at all?"

     Flavia's sharp grin flashed into existence once again. "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

     Chrom's frown deepened. "What does that have to do with us?"

     "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

     Now here was a woman who knew how to get down to business. I was beginning to appreciate her version of diplomacy. Chrom straightened, hope in his expression and strength in his stance once again. "I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions," he remarked.

     Flavia gave another sharp bark of laughter. "On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them," she explained. "Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty..." Her grin grew a bit. "That I know of, anyways. Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

     "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate," Chrom replied, tone firm. "We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

     "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom!" Flavia exclaimed, undertone both amused and approving. "I  _do_ hope you survive the tournament! Come," she turned, beckoning us toward the door she'd come from. "I'll show you where the tournament is held. Be wary when preparing!" she warned as we began following and she pushed open the doors. She began descending a staircase. "I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

     "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," was Chrom's response. No hesitation. The thought of dying in this tournament didn't seem to have rattled him at all, not that I had expected it to.

     Flavia flashed another sharp grin over her shoulder. "Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" She pushed open another set of doors at the bottom of the staircase. "Raimi, get the other Shepherds in here, would you?" I heard her call as she entered the room.

     "I'm glad that Ferox is friendly toward Ylisse," I remarked to Frederick while Lissa ran ahead to follow Chrom into the room. "Despite that, Chrom and Lissa have never been here?"

     "The exalt and the hierarch that guided her during the early days of her reign are the ones who negotiate here, and mostly the hierarch," Frederick replied. "Milord's diplomatic experience involves two of the Valmese provinces and that's all. Valm is the empire across the east sea, made up of several of said provinces. One of those is the duchy of Rosanne, and that's where Virion's accent says he's from."

     I hadn't even had to send him a confused look. He was prudent as ever. "All right. So you guys had no idea that we were coming here during a time of political upheaval."

     "None." Frederick scowled, and the two of us went through the doorway onto an intricately designed tile floor. "I'll be explaining this situation to the others as well, so we'll speak further then."

     "Right." I moved further into the the arena, turning a full circle to look up at the stunning amount of seats high above the floor. The floor itself was circular to fit with the rest of the arena's design, and flat, empty. No terrain to worry about or to utilize, then. That meant I'd want people who could move fast and take hits. "When exactly is this tournament, Khan Flavia?" I asked, turning my head to see her coming toward us.

     "A fortnight from today," she replied.

     "Huh." Chrom turned from staring up at the seats. "That would give us enough time to run down to Tinsdale and back."

     "Do it, by all means," Flavia told him. "I'm sure that there's no better training regimen than smashing through dead things... Risen, you called them?"

     "That's the name we decided to call them by, yes." Chrom nodded.

     "It's a good name. Anyways, do as you will. Just leave some of your Shepherds here as proof that I have champions, and be sure to make it back in time." She turned her gaze back to me. "All right. The prince, princess, and Frederick I know by reputation. But I've never heard of a Shepherd by your description, and you've got a gleam in your eye that makes me think that I should have. Who are you?"

     "I'm Robin, and I've been with the Shepherds for a little over a week," I replied, finding with interest that while I  _was_ slightly intimidated by her, her talking to me didn't make me nearly as uncomfortable as talking to Exalt Emmeryn had. Perhaps it was her focus on battle. I could handle people like that. "Chrom hired me as the tactician."

     "And she's awesome!" Lissa interjected cheerfully.

     Flavia chuckled. "Now there's a glowing testimony if I've ever heard one. I suppose I'll see what all of you are capable of at the tournament, eh?"

     "East-Khan!" A man poked his head out the door we'd come through. "You've a missive from King Gangrel!"

     Chrom visibly stiffened at the name, and Lissa's smile faded some. "More insults, I'll bet," Khan Flavia remarked wryly. "Well, I'll pay him back in kind." She looked toward Chrom. "If you need anything, you need only ask one of the warriors in the hall."

     "Thank you, East-Khan," Chrom replied. She flashed him one last grin before hurrying over to where the man was waiting.

     "This place is  _huge_!" I heard Vaike yell, and I turned to see the rest of the Shepherds heading toward us from another entrance. 

     "All right, we've got some planning to do," Chrom told them when all of them were within earshot. "The East-Khan has agreed to grant us our alliance if we win the upcoming tournament in her name and grant her full power over the kingdom."

     "That tradition is approaching?" Miriel frowned, adjusting her glasses. "This seems a poor time to be negotiating an agreement for reinforcements."

     "Agreed. But we're here, and Khan Flavia is definitely willing to help us." Frederick shrugged. "I will definitely be speaking to the hierarch at the first opportunity I get for answers as to why we weren't informed about this. As it is, the situation could be far worse."

     "This tournament is fought th' Feroxi way, right?" Vaike asked. 

     "That is correct," Miriel replied, and then grimaced. "However, it is not uncommon for participants to expire regardless."

     "Sounds like one heck of a fight," Sully remarked. "When is it?"

     "In a fortnight," Chrom told her, then turned to the rest of the Shepherds. "Which is what we need to discuss. A fortnight is enough time for us to get down to Tinsdale and back."

     "With all the bandit problems we've been having, we probably  _should_ check on them." Stahl shook his head. "The pegasus knights we sent down there to protect them after the last bandit attack they had probably have their hands full with Risen."

     "Exactly." Chrom nodded. "The East-Khan has asked that we leave a few Shepherds here to represent her champions. Frederick, would you be in charge of that group?"

     Frederick frowned. "I'm honored, milord. But the exalt is trusting me to protect you and milady."

     "Ah, we'll protect him, Freddy," Sully told him with a grin. "Him and Lissa."

     "We're part of the royal guard too, after all," Stahl added.

     Frederick studied the two of them for a long moment, and then dipped his head. "Very well. I will entrust the two of them to your care. I expect them to come back safe."

     Sully and Stahl both saluted. Lissa rolled her eyes at Frederick's back, and I grinned at her. "I desire to remain in Ferox as well," Miriel said. "There is still a plethora of facts about this country that I have yet to discover."

     "Virion, I want you to stay here as well," I told the archer, and he raised an eyebrow. "I need someone to scout out the West-Khan's champions, and I know that you're observant enough to do that."

     "Also rather good in dealing in information and favors," Frederick remarked thoughtfully. "I agree with Robin. You should stay here."

     "Very well." Virion gave me his usual charming smile and nodded. "I won't disappoint you."

     "That should be enough." Chrom nodded, then turned to me. "Anything you want to do before we leave?"

     "Go shopping," I replied immediately. "Currently, our extra equipment is a bronze lance, bronze sword, and a dark magic tome. We need to upgrade and Stahl's iron sword is looking a bit worse for wear."

     "I love shopping!" Lissa exclaimed. "Can I come too?"

     "Yeah, we'll see if there are any staves in the market as well," I told her.

     "The mess hall in that giant hall of Feroxi looks and smells like it's got some pretty good grub," Vaike told Chrom. "I dunno about you, but I want to eat before we go right back to marchin'." 

     "We'll get you four some food you can eat of the way while you're getting equipment, then," Chrom decided, turning to me before looking at Frederick. "Do you have the equipment funds on you?"

     "Ah..." Frederick frowned for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "I gave them to Kellam."

     "Right here, sir." The knight in question raised a sack, making everyone jump. Miriel's gaze in particular locked on him. "S-sorry. Anyways, here you are, Robin."

     "Thanks," I told him, taking the rather heavy sack. I could feel the gold coins inside. "We'll meet up with you guys in that hall, then."

     Chrom nodded. "You better save me something I like, Chrom!" Lissa tugged on his cape, and he grinned. "If they're serving bear, I don't want it."

     "Got it, got it."

     "One of those lovely ladies with the red ponytails is in the area," Virion remarked. "So there should be a sale."

     " _Those_ merchants?" Sully's eyes widened. "We gotta go before we miss her! C'mon, slowpokes!"

     She dashed toward the exit, Stahl in hot pursuit. I quickly tucked the sack of gold into one of my inner pockets, and Lissa and I hurried after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We marched a whole week and battled border guards for THIS? Ah, well. The Shepherds are better at winning alliances with their swords than with pretty words anyhow. Well met, East-Khan Flavia. Also, Robin wants to get the Shepherds some new toys before they rush down to Tinsdale and back.
> 
> I love comments, so be sure to leave some. ;) Thanks for reading.


	11. Sickle to Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Shepherds to fight at Tinsdale... and pick up a young new ally as they do.

      _Robin_

     A long white feather was fluttering down from the sky, and I stretched out a hand. It landed perfectly on my palm, and I quickly trapped it with my fingers. Sumia swooped down to the lake on her pegasus, and the mount's hooves skimmed the water's surface. They both probably thought that this ferry ride to Tinsdale was a nice change of pace from the nearly constant marching we'd been put through for the past week and a half.

     This was my first experience with a boat and such a large body of water, and I was finding that I quite liked it. The smell of the sea was strangely rejuvenating, and the setting sun made the rolling water look beautiful.

     There was a cough behind me, and I turned to see Chrom standing there. He gestured to the book in my hand. "Taking a short break form studying?"

     "Yep, to watch Sumia fly past," I replied, placing the feather in my book to mark my place. 

     "What's that one about?"

     "Terrain on the Ylissean continent. I've been focusing mostly on the Plegian chapters." I tapped cover of the book. "I'm hoping that we'll never have to fight on King Gangrel's home front."

     "Just from the terrain?" Chrom asked, frowning slightly.

     "Yes, because that area is mostly sand. The only people who can move quickly in sand are mages and fliers. We have one of each, and only one more potential mage."

     "Lissa?"

     I nodded. "Once she can use a physic staff, her magic will be potent enough that she can become a sage and use tomes with me and Miriel. I've been teaching her the ancient text to prepare her for that point in time. That's still only two mages and one pegasus knight, and while Sumia can carry another rider, there's no way for someone who isn't a mage to keep up with one."

     "Since you're not counting yourself, I'm guessing that mages can move easily through sand because they're so light?"

     "Yeah, and they have the right sort of shoes for sand as well. Sort of slipper things. If I traded my boots for those things, I'd be unable to walk due to blisters. I honestly don't know how Miriel manages." I shrugged. "Speaking of Miriel, I'm going to ask her of she can create a spell to get around the movement issue. I'm pretty sure she would have the drive and knowledge to do so. But if she asks for funding, I'm in trouble."

     "Fund-wise, you're in charge of equipment and seals only, so if she does need money, I'll pay for it," Chrom assured me. "I noticed that Stahl has a wyrmslayer now, which was what that redhead back in Ferox was carrying?"

     "Yep. That and Lissa's rescue staff were well worth being knocked down to fourteen gold." I tucked my book into one of my pockets. "I know that donations and the royal treasury are yours and Frederick's, so how am I going to earn money for equipment?"

     "Anything we collect on the battlefield is yours, and that includes anything dead enemies might drop. They won't be needing it anyways."

     "No, no, they won't," I agreed. Not exactly the most steady source of income, but I was sure that I could make do.

     "Captain!" Sumia circled around to the front of the boat. "We're coming up on Tinsdale, so I'm going to land."

     "Wait for us on the dock," Chrom called up.

     "I know!" She turned her mount around and flew toward the island.

     I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the setting sun's light, squinting at some tendrils of smoke rising from the island to the sky. "We almost there, then?" I heard Vaike ask behind me.

     "Give or take five minutes," Chrom replied.

     "Good. That devil horse of Sully's has been eyeing me, and I don't like it doin' that when it's nervous."

     "At least he and Stahl's mare will be raring to go if there's a battle here," I remarked. I really needed to get the names of those horses if they had them. "What do you think is more likely if there is?

     "Probably the same gang of bandits that was around here this time last year," Vaike said grimly. "The knights are more likely to be after Risen than bandits, and I don't see a single feathered horse out there other'n Sumia's."

     "Those ran off as soon as we got here, but only because their leader was already wounded. If they are here, they'll be out for blood. Vaike, tell everyone to be on guard and get ready to move as soon as we land."

     "You got it, Chrom!"

     I turned just in time to see Vaike hurrying back. "It's been a good long while since we fought actual humans to kill them. I remember them being easier to take down than Risen."

     Chrom nodded, looking down at the dock we were coming up on. Sumia's pegasus was pawing uneasily at the ground there. "There have been more reports of Risen than bandits lately, however, which means that Plegia may be having problems of its own. We can hope." The boat came to a stop, and the crew hands began running about. "You ready to see if there's even a reason to be talking about fighting?"

     "I am," I replied, and we began walking to where some crew hands were quickly lowering the gangplank. 

     "Coming through, fellas," Sully called as she and Stahl led their rather restless-looking horses from the back of the ferry down the gangplank, and the rest of the Shepherds were quick to follow.

     "How long do you think you'll be, milord?" the captain asked Chrom once we were all on the dock.

     "Depends on what we find," Chrom replied. "I'm thinking four hours at the most, one hour at the least."

     "We'll be waitin' for ya, then." The captain nodded.

     "Let's move, Shepherds," Chrom ordered, and we stared up the hill. "The town and fields are all up here, and it's pretty except for a small forest of fruit trees on the west side."

     "Makes perfect sense for a farming area." I nodded, continuing to hike up the hill.

     There was a sudden shout from the top. We all looked at each other, and then all of us began rushing up the hill, Sully, Stahl and Sumia riding ahead. "Son of a griffin," Sully snapped. "I don't see anything."

     We surged over the top of the incline to find nothing but fields and the small forest Chrom had mentioned a small distance away. Stahl was frowning, looking around. "I know it's sunset, but there should still be some people out here..."

     "Town's thataway." Vaike pointed east. 

     "Halp!" A voice yelled from the opposite direction, and I whirled around to see a boy who looked just a smidge younger than Lissa sprinting toward us from the trees. He was wearing a copper pot on his curly dark purple hair, and was carrying a bronze lance with an expression of pure panic on his face. "You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

     "Slow down," Chrom told him, raising a hand, and the boy stopped in his tracks once he reached us. "What happened?"

     "Oy!" A man wearing a goat skull on his head ran out of the trees. "There's the wee piglet!"

     "Great," Chrom muttered, eyes narrowing. "Bandits."

     "What's this?" The man grinned as he came closer, and I recognized both his accent and his clothing as Plegian. He brandished his axe. "A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha-" his laugh died, and his face turned white when Chrom drew Falchion and I snapped open my tome. Vaike pulled the boy into our ranks, brandishing his out axe, and I heard weapons being drawn behind me and the horses snorting. "Ah, blast! Sh-Shepherds!"

     "That's right," Chrom growled, taking a step forward. "So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

     I'd never seen a man run so fast on his own two feet. Chrom glared after him, then turned to the boy. "Quickly, lad. What happened here?"

     The boy snapped a sharp salute, and I closed my tome. "Y-yes, milord!" he stammered. "Right away, milord! Er, if it pleases Your Graciousness."

     Chrom grimaced. "Maybe just hold off on the titles for now. What's your name?"

     "Donny. Er, that is, Donnel..." the boy tipped his pot. "Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir." He pointed the direction that Vaike had when he had been talking about the village.

     "I guess that'll do." Chrom smiled gently at Donnel. "Now, what happened?"

     Donnel scowled. "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!" He swallowed, then fidgeted a bit after this heated exclamation. "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely." Chrom gave a puzzled frown, and the boy hurried to explain, "They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp..." he looked down for a moment before looking up at Chrom again, desperation evident on his tanned face. "Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em and..." he looked down, and I realized with a slight pang that there was a threat of tears in his gray eyes. "She's all I got in this world. Please, Your Royal Highness!"

     "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day." Chrom's expression and tone were both grim, and then he nodded. "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

     Donnel's face broke into a large, relieved grin. "Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" He turned around and began hurrying off.

     "They'll know we're coming," I warned the rest of the group as we entered the trees.

     "Due to that bandit we ran off earlier, we know," Sully finished with a nod.

     "I just hope we get there in time for the poor townspeople," Lissa added, worry evident in her green eyes. "I'm really glad we came down here. I can't imagine how Donny's feeling right now."

     "Just keep moving," Sumia told her, just as the sun finally gave way to the night sky. Night fighting. The only people here that I knew had experience with such were Lissa, Chrom, Sully and myself. Leaving Virion and Frederick in Ferox was proving to be a riskier decision than I'd first thought it to be, but I was sure we could handle ourselves.

     Donnel turned back, pressing a finger to his lips. "Closer, quieter ranks, Shepherds," I ordered, not turning around and not raising my voice. Lissa pressed up next to me, as did Chrom for a moment before he flinched away, an apology on his face. 

     Oh gods. We were going to have to have another discussion about the bathing tent incident after this, weren't we? I frowned at Chrom, but pushed thoughts of that away for now. We were coming up on a giant, overgrown fort that was surrounded by bushes. I could smell smoke tainting the otherwise clean air, and see the glow of fire within the walls mingled with it. "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness," the boy whispered, pausing just before he would have exited the tree line.

     "Er, right." Chrom seemed to shake off some other thought and nodded, placing his hand on Falchion's hilt. "Thanks, Donny. Stay close now."

     "Beg pardon, milord?" Donnel's face paling was visible even with the limited moonlight filtering through the trees' leaves. "You don't mean- I... I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before."

     "Oh, sorry. I just assumed..." they both looked at the lance in Donnel's hands. He'd probably stolen it when he'd escaped from this place, I realized. "I mean..." Chrom cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

     "I wish I was as strong as you sirs and madams," Donnel muttered, glaring at the lance then at the fortress. "Kick that scum out single-handed, I would!"

     Chrom gazed down at him, new interest in his dark blue eyes. "Then you should fight and grow stronger."

     Donnel's gaze jerked away from the fortress back to Chrom, the glare giving way to wide eyes. "But I ain't-"

     "No man is born a warrior, Donny," Chrom told him gently but firmly, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And farm work makes for fine training... a sickle's not far from a sword, after all." He gave a small smile. "Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

     Donnel's pale face didn't return to its normal color, and he looked down with a soft sniffle. When he looked up, though, his gray eyes were shining with determination. "A-all right, milord," he replied, standing tall. "As you say, I'm no warrior. But there're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

     "Well said, kid." I turned to see Sully's grin gleaming like a knife lit by moonlight. "Let's get to it, yeah?"

     "Donny, you stay with me for now, Sumia, you stay back, Sully and Stahl, you two are together again," I instructed. "Lissa, we're going to test that new staff of yours."

     "Right!" Lissa straightened, switching her staff to the rescue.

     "The rest of you come in after my initial charge," I told the Shepherds. "And fight as you see fit."

     "Shepherds, forward," Chrom ordered, and we crept forward to the entrance. I could see several enemies milling around, one with an axe the closest to us. Movement behind me and Donnel came to a standstill. "Everyone in place?" Chrom whispered.

     "R-ready!" Donnel whispered along with everyone else, then he swallowed.

     "Nervous?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the bandit that was getting closer to us. A fighter, much like the one we'd run off earlier.

     "Fight and get stronger, he says," Donnel replied. "Guess it can't hurt to try." A pause. "I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would just be awful..."

     "You won't get in the way," I told him.

     "How d'you know, miss?"

     "Because you're going to help me take out this brute. Don't think about it, just follow my lead... now!" I leapt out from behind the wall, running forward and throwing thunder at the fighter.

     The man mostly blocked the shot with his axe, teeth bared in a snarl. "Over here, ugly!" Donnel yelled, jumping in and clumsily stabbing the fighter in the thigh.

     The man howled, bringing up his axe, and Donnel yanked out his lance and bolted back to me. I grabbed him by the arm. "Now, Lissa!" I called, dodging away from the axe that was way too close to my face for comfort and smacking the man in the face with my tome to get him to back off.

     "Hup!" I heard her respond, and the world went white for a moment after there was sudden pain in my cheek. A feeling like lying in a fast moving river later, Donnel and I were standing next to Lissa. "It worked!"

     "Whoa-HO!" Donnel exclaimed.

     "All right, Lissa, remember that thing is-"

     "Fragile," Lissa finished for me, nodding. "Don't worry, I'll be care-"

     "GRRAAHH!" The injured fighter came over the wall, bringing his axe down toward Lissa.

     "Eek!" Lissa ran behind me and the axe was stopped by Kellam thrusting his lance at him. The startled bandit flinched away, swearing at the knight's sudden appearance.

     "You leave 'er alone!" Donnel leapt forward, thrusting his lance the way Kellam just had, stabbing the fighter straight through the stomach. The man fell.

     "Like that, Donnel," I told him while Sully and Stahl thundered past me. "Looks like you learn pretty quickly. Just be careful, all right?"

     "Chrom, archer heading your way!" Sully yelled.

     "Right!" Chrom ran past me into the fort. 

     "Teach is ready for action!" Vaike hollered, right on Chrom's tail.

     "I owe ya, miss! I'll be careful as I can," Donnel told me. 

     "You're going down!" I heard Sully yell. 

     "Showing me up?" Stahl called, tone amused.

     "Donny, come out with me," Sumia told him, her mount spreading her wings.

     "You got it!" they both rushed into the fort.

     "Robin, wait." Blue light surrounded me. "There's a cut on your cheek."

     "Oh, that's why it hurt. He mut've gotten me before you rescued us," I realized. "Thanks, Lissa."

     "No prob." The magic faded. "Now go get 'em!"

     "Right." We ran out into the fortress, Lissa making a beeline toward a bleeding Donny. Stahl was bringing his wyrmslayer down on a fighter's axe, and sully was blocking arrows from reaching him by twirling her lance into a blurry shield.

     "She's done nothin' to ya!" I heard Donnel yell, and saw him stab an archer that had been aiming at Lissa. "You leave her be!"

     "I see the prisoners!" Sumia yelled from her position in the sky.

     "Rescue them!" Chrom yelled back, and I ran to where he and Vaike were advancing to another part of the fortress.

     "Very nice!" I heard Stahl call, then I heard Sully scoff. Then I heard the telltale creak of a bow and spring of an arrow string.

     I whirled around to see an arrow heading toward me at the same time Chrom yelled, "Hold on, I'm coming!" He jumped in front of me, blocking the arrow with Falchion just in time.

     "Thanks," I told him, quickly throwing thunder at where the arrow had come from. It illuminated the archer rather than hurting him, but that was quickly remedied by Chrom leaping forward and cutting the man down.

     "Hrrah!" I heard Vaike yell behind us, and I turned to see him a few feet behind us, taking down another fighter and looking rather bloody in the torchlight. 

     Sully galloped toward us, surrounded by blue light. Lissa was sitting behind her on the horse. "Lissa, can you reach Vaike?" I asked, noting that she was lowering her staff and the blue light was fading.

     "I think so." Lissa lifted her rescue staff, and the green gem on the top glowed with brilliant light of the same color as she hopped off of Sully's horse. She pointed it toward Vaike and swung upward. "Hup!"

     He was standing next to us a moment later, and the light was immediately gone. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, arm pressed to his side.

     "You're bleeding." Lissa quickly swapped staves, and blue light immediately began swirling around Vaike.

     "There you are!" Stahl galloped up, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Kellam and Donnel are keeping the ones we left behind off of our backs."

     "You're bleeding, too!" Lissa exclaimed, and I saw that there was indeed blood matting part of his hair.

     "I'll be fine, this isn't major. We need to finish this before their leader decides to cut his losses and run again," Stahl replied, bringing his mare to a halt.

     "He's just beyond that wall." Sully pointed to a wall a few feet away. There was an opening in it that firelight was emanating from. "Saw him go in, and I'd recognize that mousey mullet anywhere."

     "Lissa, you stay back and watch for stragglers. Vaike, you come with me and Chrom and take out anyone who tries to stop us from killing the leader. Stahl, get healed up and then you and Sully come in after Vaike and sweep through," I told them, and got a chorus of nods. "Ready, you two?"

     "Let's kick some butts!" Vaike grinned.

     "I'm with you." Chrom nodded. Lissa raised her staff to heal Stahl, and the three of us rushed forward and around the corner into the smallish square, Vaike immediately locking axes with another fighter than had jumped to attack us.

     "Time you castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!" the man with the painted face snarled. He really did have a mousey mullet, that had been a rather good description from Sully.

     "Already know," I told him, throwing thunder at him. He blanched under the red paint, barely ducking my attack, but then Chrom was blowing past me, Falchion gleaming with cold blue fire as he sliced up and through the brigand.

     "Gahaugh!" the man wailed as he fell, and hoofbeats under similar screams behind me told me that Sully, Stahl, and Vaike were doing their jobs. I turned to see that they were the only three standing, with a couple of brigands lying at their feet.

     "Hop on, Chrom." Sully offered her hand to him. "Let's go see how Sumia's coming with the prisoners."

     "Right." Chrom took her hand and hopped up onto her stallion.

     "Guess that means you're with me, Robin," Stahl chuckled, offering me his hand. "Have I told you how much I love my new sword yet?"

     "Yes, you have." I grinned, taking his hand. Vaike hurried off while Stahl pulled me up onto his horse. "I'm just glad it's doing its job."

     "Not as glad as me."

     "C'mon, slowpokes!" Sully galloped out of the small square after Vaike, and Stahl hurriedly followed while I held tightly to his waist.  _Oh gods, I hate horses..._

     Thankfully, it wasn't a far ride out to where the other three were, and Sully and Stahl paused when Donnel waved, grin large and bright, saving me from the jostling. "We did it!" the boy cheered. "We're rid of those bandits for good and all!"

     "A worthy first victory, Donny," Chrom told him with a warm smile while Lissa nodded eagerly. "You fought well."

     "Captain, they're here and they're all safe!" I heard Sumia call from above us, and looked up to see her pegasus circling. I looked back toward the entrance of the fortress to see a veritable army of villagers hurrying into the area, an older woman with worry evident on her face at their head.

     "Ma!" Donny ran forward, dropping the lance. "Ma, it's me!"

     "Oh, Donny!" She caught him in a hug, relief evident on her face. Chrom and I slid off of the horses, and Lissa picked up the bloody lance, frowned at it, and then handed it to me. "Thank goodness you're safe. I was worried near to death, boy!" Donny's mother continued as Chrom and I walked over. She released him, and then bowed to Chrom, the rest of the villagers taking a knee. "I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord... Donny!" she looked up at her son, who was staring at the lance in my hands. "Where are your manners?" she scolded when he looked at her. "Where are your manner? Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

     So Donnel got his unfortunate knack for titles from his mother. The boy in question quickly dropped to one knee. "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

     "You led the charge, Donny," Chrom replied, gesturing for him to stand. The boy did so, and Chrom looked to me. "We just picked off the stragglers," he continued while I stepped forward and placed the lance in Donnel's hands. "Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe."

     There were several murmurs among the villagers as I stepped back. Donnel stared at the lance for another moment, and then his hands tightened around it and he looked up quickly. "W-wait! Please!"

     Chrom blinked. "Something wrong?" he asked.

     Donnel shook his head, looking rather nervous now, but determined. "I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness..." He took a deep breath. "Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you." He gave a sheepish, hopeful grin. "I'm good with livestock, I am. Please, sir!"

     His mother took hold of his shoulder. "Hush now, you fool boy!"

     Donnel shook his head, looking at her pleadingly. "I want to hone my... whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never though I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt." He raised a hand toward Chrom. "But milord showed me there's more I can do! More I  _needs_ to be doing!"

     "You needs to be knowin' your place, boy," his mother refuted, looking at Chrom worriedly. "A farmhand's no fit for a royal-"

     "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him," Chrom interrupted, looking at Donnel with new interest. "The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

     Donnel looked at his mother again, clutching the lance. She looked at him, then at Chrom, worry still evident on her face. "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but..." she looked down, and then sighed before looking her son full in the face. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

     "Aw, ma..." he smiled, something wistful in it.

     She returned the smile, and I felt something like a pang in my chest.  _It's because this is the first time you've seen a mother,_ the analytical voice in the back of my head was quick to inform me.  _And you've forgotten yours._ "You just come home safe, love," she told Donnel. "I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero." She looked down at him proudly, then released his shoulder. "Well? Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!"

     "I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you!" Donny replied. "But if I  _do_ find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you."

     She chuckled softly. "Just come home alive, Donny."

     They embraced once more, and the villagers surged forward, all talking at once, before Stahl moved his mare forward. "Sorry, but we must be going," he called. "Got to be back in Ferox by the end of the month."

     "Bye, y'all," Donnel called, and he hurried to us as we moved past the sea of villagers to the outside of the fort.

     "Sumia," Chrom called up to the pegasus knight. "Send a missive to Phila about this, would you? I know the knights are spread thin, but there are solders to help on the mainland and they don't have anything of the sort here."

     "Yes, Captain!"

     "Once we have our alliance with Ferox, those knights will be able to stay put without fear," Sully remarked. "Let's see how fast we can get back, hey? Race you to the ferry, Stahl."

     "Sure thing." Stahl grinned, and the two of them blew past the rest of us and down the hill.

     "I can't believe we're goin' all the way to  _Ferox,_ " Donnel told me as we picked up the pace. 

     "Yep, it's going to be a long march," I replied. "You're certain that you want to come into the heat of battle with us instead of staying here to train?"

     "Sure as I've ever been sure of anything, miss," he replied earnestly as we started down the incline. "I learned more by watching you an' that sir in the big suit of armor than I ever will on my own. IF I'm gonna get stronger, It's gonna be with you."

     I smiled. "All right, Donnel." I offered him my hand. "But you've got to quit calling me "miss." The name's Robin."

     "And seriously, hold off on the titles," Chrom added over his shoulder. "if you can't call me by my name, "milord" or "Captain" will do."

     "You and yer ma's titles were pretty good, though," Vaike told Donnel with a grin.

     "But you'd better not start them with me!" Lissa called up from the bottom of the hill.

     "You guys're going to shatter everything I've ever been taught about the higher classes, aren't you?" Donnel asked, taking my hand.

     Vaike laughed, and I grinned as I shook hands with the boy. "Welcome to the Shepherds."


	12. Pay With Heroics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying Risen have got to be ten times worse than regular Risen. The merchant certainly thinks so...

      _Robin_

     "Chrom."

     With as brave as he'd been a week ago in Tinsdale, I found it pretty hilarious that my voice had the Shepherds' captain jumping into the air like a naughty child. He whirled around to face me. "R-Robin? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

     "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't been avoiding me." I crossed my arms. "I told you already that I forgave you for the bathing tent incident, and that I wanted to put it behind us. So, why are we still having issues over it every time you accidentally touch me?"

     His face reddened slightly, and he looked down sheepishly. "I just still feel so bad about walking in on you like that," he replied, voice quiet.

     "I appreciate the fact that you recognize that you made a mistake." I sighed. "That doesn't mean I want our friendship to suffer."

     "I know, I know." Chrom put his hands up to his hair. Whether the gesture was from frustration or anxiety, I didn't know. "That is the  _ultimate_ invasion of privacy, though. I can't help but feel that I need to make reparations, even if you've already forgiven me. Is there anything that I could do for you?"

     "We've already had this conversation, Chrom," I replied, shaking my head. "You've saved my life twice over now and given me a place to-"

     "I would do that for  _anyone._  Something else, Robin."

     I frowned at him, and he looked back at me, something pleading in his blue gaze. He was being utterly ridiculous about all of this, but I supposed that I could humor him since he was insisting that he was still in the wrong. I did have something in mind, what with Donnel and thinking back to a conversation I'd had with Stahl about the last war. "Well," I began. "There  _is_ something I wanted to know about-"

     "Risen!" Vaike's yell interrupted my question about Chrom's parents, and we quickly turned to see the fighter sprinting toward us.

     "You're certain?" Chrom asked in alarm.

     "Both smelt and heard 'em!" Vaike called as he ran past us toward the camp. "And boy, they sounded angry!"

     Chrom and I began running after him. "They sound angry already?" Chrom looked toward me. "The usually don't start snarling unless..." his eyes widened in sudden realization.

     "They're after someone," I finished grimly, and we burst into the camp to find it in a flurry of activity. "Sully, Sumia! I need you to get to the bridge as fast as possible! Sumia, take Lissa with you, the Risen have their sights on someone!"

     "Dagblammit!" Sully flew onto her stallion, Major. She spurred him into full speed, and they thundered past me and Chrom. Lissa hopped up onto Snow, Sumia's pegasus, and they zoomed after Sully, worry evident on Sumia's pretty face.

     "Donny, you're with Stahl," Chrom told the boy, and he saluted before hopping up onto Del, Stahl's mare. "Kellam, tend to the camp. Vaike, Robin, let's go!"

     "Way ahead of ya!" Vaike rushed past us again, this time with his axe, and we were quick to follow. I could hear faint snarling as we kept moving through the trees.

     "I do not have my tome," I realized. I'd left it with the rest of my things when I'd very quickly packed up my tent before going out to talk to Chrom. Chrom sent me a concerned look, and I waved a hand. "I have my sword, though, I don't go anywhere without at least one of my weapons. I can use it almost just as well as a tome."

     "How about against pegasi?" Vaike called from past the treeline, and Chrom and I entered the area to see a small flock of Risen pegasus knights in the sky. A screaming whinny akin to what I'd heard the mounts of the dead calvary make pierced the air over the sound of their wings flapping. There appeared to be one lone ground unit, a myrmidon who was on the other side of the river. Sully and Sumia were also on the other side of the river, Sumia already stabbing a gray pegasi and rider with her lance. Sully hit an incoming javelin away with her lance, scowling at the Risen that had thrown it.

     "When you really wish that you hadn't left the archer in Ferox," I muttered, noting that Lissa was talking to a woman with a red ponytail and bronze lance near a fort on our side of the river. She looked nearly identical to the merchant I'd gotten supplies from in Ferox, and seemed to be clothed in a similar garb with a similar bag. So that's who the Risen had been chasing. I looked to Stahl and Donnel, who were looking up at the flock with trepidation. "Stahl, you and Donnel help the girls out on the other side, and the three of us will protect Lissa and the merchant."

     "You got it," Stahl replied while Vaike began hurrying toward the fort.

     "Oh boy," Donnel muttered, then they galloped over the bridge.

     "Heyyyy, is this a tome?"

     "What?" My gaze snapped toward Vaike, who was holding a rather tattered book with a golden cover in his hand that wasn't holding his axe. "Yes," I replied, hurrying over and taking it before seeing the title and grimacing. I couldn't read the first line of it, but  _Bolt_ was the second word. Making it therefore useless to me since I couldn't decipher the text properly enough to be able to make use of the magic sealed inside. "This will be useful in future battles, not so much here."

     "You  _rude!_ " Lissa yelled behind us, and we all turned to see her diving into the fort, a javelin-sized dent in her skirt. She lifted her rescue staff, and the merchant disappeared in a flash of green light, reappearing in the fort just before Lissa slammed the trapdoor closed, the next javelin hitting the wood.

     We started running toward the fort, and the pegasus knight turned its attention to the girls, chucking a javelin at Sully. Sully turned, caught the javelin, and chucked it right back, hitting the pegasus in the leg. "Chrom, you take the north side of the fort, Vaike the west, and I'll be on the east," I told them.

     "Got it," Chrom told me, and we quickly took position.

     "Pardon me." Sumia flapped over as I drew my sword. She stabbed through the pegasus knight while it was turning toward her, turning both pegasus and rider to smoke.

     "Great!" Sully called, and Sumia zoomed back to her side.

     "It's all right," I heard Chrom say, then heard an angry snarl.

     "An' don't you forget how that felt!" Vaike snapped. I turned my head to see him swing his axe down and through pegasus and rider. The trapdoor opened behind him slightly, and he turned to grin at Lissa, who was peeking out at us. "You stay in there, squirt, we'll knock if we need ya."

     "Agreed." Chrom nodded. "The protection you have is already damaged, and no one is in serious need of help out here. Stay in there with the merchant."

     "You'd  _better_ knock if you need healing," Lissa muttered, but closed the trapdoor.

     "Hiiii-yah!" Sumia yelled from across the river.

     "Save some for  _me_!" Sully roared, and I turned to see her stabbing the lone myrmidon down to size.

     "I'll get the next one!" Sumia told her.

     "Then you'd better go!" Sully replied as another pegasus knight zoomed toward them. "GO!" Sumia nearly dodged the attack due to Sully trying to stab the Risen, looking like she only got a glancing blow to the back before hitting the dead knight in the shoulder.

     "Whoa!" Something hard hit the fort, and I turned to see a javelin falling off of it. Vaike brandished his axe at a nearby pegasus knight, and the creatures lunged forward, the rider's lance grazing the blond fighter's arm before he slammed his axe into the pegasus.

     "My turn." Chrom darted around the fort and Vaike to slice down the rider with Falchion. The flier dissolved into smoke.

     "I coulda done that," Vaike complained while Chrom hurried back to his side of the fort.

     "Vaike!" I yelled, seeing the javelin being hurled his way. He blanched and dodged right, but still caught the thing dead in his left shoulder.

     "Ogre's teeth!" he snarled while Chrom slashed at the Risen who'd thrown the weapon, making it retreat. The trapdoor to the fort opened slightly once again while Vaike yanked the javelin out of his shoulder and threw it down. "Uh-uh, squirt, got another one comin' and I can't hold still," he warned when Lissa's heal staff emerged.

     "You're bleeding something fierce there, my friend," a cool voice remarked from inside the fort, and I frowned. The woman we were rescuing  _sounded_ a good deal like the merchant I'd done business with in Ferox, too, her voice low and amused.

     "Yeah, so hurry and take care of those Risen so I can heal it," Lissa added sharply.

     "On your left, Vaike," I called, and he quickly whirled his axe that direction, slicing through pegasus and rider alike. 

     He grinned at the resulting smoke. "Yeah. I rule." He looked up, then pointed to my left. "Looks like Javelins wants a piece of you, Robin."

     I looked to see the pegasus knight that had wounded Vaike readying a javelin to hurl my way. "Oh no, you don't," I muttered, then moved left before sprinting forward. My movement got the hesitation from the creature that I'd wanted, and I slashed down with my sword on the pegasus's neck. It screamed, reeling back, and I quickly slashed upward. The hard flesh gave way to smoke, and the javelin in the rider's hand crumbled with it.

     Gods, but I preferred tomes to physical combat. "Anyone else?" I heard Vaike call behind me.

     "Don't  _challenge_ them, you doofus!" Lissa scolded, and I grinned, turning to see blue light swirling around the fighter while he shook his head at our scowling cleric.

     Chrom was cutting down the last pegasus knight on our side of the river, and I hurried to his side, reaching him just as the last of the smoke faded from view. Chrom gestured toward where Stahl was blocking a spear thrust from yet another pegasus knight. "Only two left," he told me. "The girls are tackling the other one. Did you have a particular reason for pairing them up?"

     "They're our fastest units, and I didn't see a reason to separate them once we got out here." I watched Sumia stab the felled pegasus knight and yank the iron lance out of its smoky grip while Sully cheered her on. "Sumia seems to do well with the more ruthless fighters anyways." I'd noticed as much in the two battles she'd been in. She'd done really well by Frederick's side, not so well by Donnel's.

     "Stinkin' dead thing!" I heard Donnel yell, and turned to see the final Risen high above him and Stahl, practically raining javelins down on the poor boy that he was running to dodge through. "You ain't s'posed to be smart!" Donnel snatched the pot off of his head and chucked it at the Risen.

     It was a direct hit to below the pegasus's wing, and it screeched, wing folding so that it plummeted from the sky. The Risen aimed another javelin at Donny, but Stahl was galloping forward now. "Need a hand?" he called, and then Del leapt into the air. Stahl swept his sword cleanly through the pegasus and rider, arm fully extended.

     "Amazin'!" Donnel gasped as Stahl landed, and I couldn't help but silently agree, watching the last wisps of Risen smoke disappear against the blue sky.

     "Good riddance." Sully and Sumia crossed the bridge, and Donnel and Stahl hurried to catch up. "That the last of them?" Sully asked.

     "Looks like it," Chrom replied. "That ended more quickly than I thought it would, thank the gods."

     "Aw, Donny, you're bleeding!" Lissa hurried over, lifting her staff to Donnel, and his leg began patching itself.

     "And I have money!" Sumia called, holding up a small, tattered brown sack and an extra iron lance up excitedly. "The Risen actually had things that didn't crumble to dust after they dissolved."

     "That's great!" I grinned at her as she handed the sack to me. "I'm glad we have at least some funding for equipment now."

     "So you're the one in charge of that sort of thing." I turned to see the merchant giving me a smile, her red eyes glimmering with something that I couldn't quite read. "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy marching schedule for me."

     "No trouble," Chrom answered for me. "Though we must be going. Donnel and Robin are the only ones among us that are already packed, and we need to get marching quickly."

     "How opportunistic." The merchant's smile grew. "They happen to be the ones I want to speak to before you Shepherds leave me. Would that be all right?"

     Chrom studied her for a moment, then nodded. "That's fine. The rest of you, let's move," he called.

     "Lissa, Sumia's injured," I told her. "Heal her on the way, would you?"

     "You got it!" Lissa lifted her staff to Sumia as they began walking off.

     "You wouldn't happen to be a twin, would you?" I asked the merchant as she stuck the point of her lance in the ground and began rummaging through her bag.

     "People ask that more than you might think. No, friend, but I have a few sisters that I am very similar to... in more ways than one. Call me Anna." She pulled out a sapphire that was encircled by three rings of silver, and then grinned at me. Probably at my expression, because I knew I was staring. A second seal. "Yes, I think that this will do nicely."

     I raised both hands in a  _stop_ gesture when she held it out to me. "I can't accept that," I protested.

     "I insist," she replied, firmly taking my hand and plunking the second seal into it. "Nothing in life is free, my friend, survival least of all. I'm just paying my dues. Besides, these beauties aren't as rare as you might think, so you can sell it if you want. I'm certain that you'll come across another." 

     She winked at Donnel, and I frowned at her. She just smiled back, and I sighed, cupping the seal in both hands. "Fine. You be more careful again, all right?"

     "Of course. I may never see you, but I've no doubts you'll see my face again. Heh." Anna picked up her lance and walked over the bridge, back the way she'd come. 

     "Why'd she wink at me, Robin?" Donnel asked, eyeing the second seal in my hands with obvious awe.

     "Because you'll be seeing this again," I replied, drawing my thoughts away from Anna's riddles for now. "I told you that you're a villager, right?" He nodded. "Villagers and soldiers are ordinary folk that wield lances, so they can't progress without switching weapons at one point."

     "Yeah, you told me alla this." Donnel stuck his lance in the ground. "We went over my options, which don' include no cavalier, knight, or mage. The first two because they take trainin' from a younger age than I am right now, and the latter because I have no magic signature thing. We agreed that I'd one day be a mercenary, but ya told me that there was no need for me to be practicin' with a sword just yet."

     "This is why." I lifted my hands. "It's called a second seal, and having you use it will give you basic knowledge of how to use your new weapon. None of this learning by example business that you've been doing with that lance."

     "Oh,  _wow_!" Donnel's eyes grew round as saucers. "But... you said I gotta get real good with the lance and used to this fightin' before that day comes, right?" I nodded. Him becoming somewhat close to what a mercenary resembled was unfortunately necessary for this seal to work. "Is that what you'll be usin' on Lady Lissa when she'll be a sage?"

     "You better not let her catch you calling her that," I told him dryly, and his expression turned sheepish. "No, that's a different seal, since she's keeping her staff. Those are master seals, and they look a bit different." I tucked the second seal into the pocket that also held my new tome that I needed to start figuring out so I could use it in the upcoming tournament. "We'd best get back to camp. It wouldn't do to have the others waiting on us." 

     "Nope, not at all," Donnel agreed, and we left the bridge and river behind.


	13. Dead Wyverns and Spilled Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds return to Ferox.

      _Lissa_

     "I am so, so glad I got this cloak," I informed Robin, who grinned at me as I wrapped the red Feroxi wool even tighter around myself. "I know I said so when we left Ferox, but I'm not freezing, and that's a miracle!"

     "Them bilberry bushes would be, though," Donny remarked with a slight chuckle, blowing on his hands. "Good thing you had a place for for us to put 'em before we got up here, Kellam."

     "Always glad to help," the knight replied with his usual small smile. "And having food for the army in reserve was definitely a good idea on your part."

     "I honestly don't know how your brother  _isn't_ freezing," Robin replied dryly, looking ahead to where Vaike and Chrom were walking ahead of us all, both not even really shivering. "Those two are wearing the least clothing out of the lot of us, and yet seem to be the least cold. It doesn't make any sense."

     "None." I shook my head.

     "Captain!" Sumia called, Snow snorting as the two of them trotted past our little group. Chrom turned. "She keeps angling her head to the sky," she told him, a look of worry on her face. "Pegasi only do that when there are others in the area.

     "You think the pegasus knights are here, then?" Chrom asked, brow furrowing. She nodded. "Odd. What would bring them this far north?"

     "I don't know. Phila never said anything about the pegasus knights coming so close to the Feroxi border."

     "What's going on up there?" Sully called, she and Stahl pausing yet another sparring match. "We getting in another battle?"

     "Possibly," Chrom called back to her. "Closer ranks, Shepherds!"

     Robin and I hurried up to behind the three of them, and we continued walking, albeit more quickly and silently this time. It wasn't long until we heard shouts, weapons clashing, horse whinnies, and low, guttural snarls that sent chills up my spine. "Those don't sound like Risen," Robin murmured as we kept walking, and the sounds grew louder.

     "They ain't," Vaike replied grimly. "That's a Plegian wyvern if I've ever heard one."

     "Crap." Robin's deadpan basically summed up the feelings of the party, I was pretty sure. "When you  _really_ wish you hadn't left the archer in Ferox... at least we've got Stahl's wyrmslayer."

     "Yep, which I'll be using. Should we drop the stuff?" Stahl asked.

     "Wait until we get a bit closer this time, I'm not sure we can afford leaving someone behind to watch it." Chrom shook his head, and the sounds of battle grew louder. Snow nickered, tossing her head as wingbeats came into our range of hearing, and then there was a loud moan and several breathy snarls that all of us knew. "Risen instead of Plegians?" Chrom sounded shocked.

     "Or, you know, both," Sully corrected, sounding rather shaky as there was a sudden, keening wail, and a shadow flew over us. We all looked up to see a black, scaly beast careening toward the ground, eyes a glassy, dead white, with two riders, one a swearing human and the other a screaming Risen. They crashed to the ground, crushing both bones and sound, and the wyvern went still.

     "...Drop the stuff." Robin sounded stunned. 

     "Charge!" Chrom yelled, and all of our extra items dropped to the ground as we ran toward the Longfort and into complete chaos. The Feroxi were tangling with ground units, Plegians and Risen alike, and I could hear Raimi roaring orders to them. The pegasus knights were high above us, also dealing with Plegians and Risen wyverns alike. Holy cow, were they working together?

     A Plegian thief stabbing his sword into a Risen myrmidon's back and making it dissolve quickly swept away that notion. Perhaps the Risen had just been lured here by the chaos, then? "Lissa, go to the top of the fort, we're all making our way up there except Sully and Stahl!" Chrom yelled to me.

     "Okay!" I yelled back, and began running. The Feroxi seemed to recognize me as Ylissean at least, and they kept the Risen out of my path as I ascended the staircase.

     " _Out of my sight_!" a female voice that I knew roared, and I whirled around to see a pegasus knight bearing down on a Risen wyvern and rider with her lance, turning both to smoke with one fell strike, her long red hair flying behind her.

     "Cordelia!" I called.

     Her head snapped toward me, her red eyes wide. "Princess Lissa!" She effortlessly guided her mount to me. "The Shepherds are here, then?" she asked, holding her hand out to me. "Come, I'll fly you to whoever may need healing."

     I took her hand, hopping up onto her still flapping pegasus with her tug easily pulling me through a single wingbeat. "I won't slow you down, will I?" I asked worriedly.

     "If you do, then it is no fault of yours, but mine," she replied, taking to the air again, the wind blowing some of her long red hair into my face. I could still slightly see the chaos below us, and that Chrom's white cape was up on top of the longfort now. "Luckily, we are almost out of wyverns to defeat. Sylvaine, have you noticed the Shepherds?" she called to another one of the knights.

     "Yes!" the woman with black hair called back. "Thank the Divine Dragon! They're taking out a good deal of the archers since they know we're here, so we should be able to help on the ground level soon. Continue as you are, Cordelia, and protect the princess."

     "It's good to see you, Cordelia!" Sumia called as she flew past.

     "You got your pegasus at last!" Cordelia called back. "We'll catch up once we're not in the heat of battle!"

     "Professional and admirable as always!" Sumia flew toward where several knights were attacking a wyvern rider, her own lance held high. 

     "Cordie, take me to the left wall there!" I could see an injured Feroxi man falling.

     "At once!" Two wingbeats later, we were over there, and I lifted my staff. The healing was quick, and the man got back to his feet, stabbing the Plegian who had turned away to attack another man in the back with his axe.

     "Wyvern descending!" Raimi yelled, and then there was a yell of pain that sounded like Vaike and a crack of thunder before there was an unearthly roar of pain.

     "Lissa!" Robin's voice roared, and I looked down to see her on top of a writing Risen wyvern, whacking the rider in the head with an active tome. Thunder was arcing along the beast's wings and tail, and everyone was fleeing from the scene as it flailed around. The Plegians were just plain fleeing the area. The beast's glowing red eyes were a stark contrast from its dull gray scales. "Vulnerary and heal staff  _now_! STAHL! Take out this beast!"

     "I see him," Cordelia gasped, and the pegasus went into a nosedive, landing right next to a badly bleeding and unconscious Vaike on the ground with ... oh gods, teeth marks in his chest. I practically fell off of the pegasus, landing on my feet and then my knees, whipping out the vulnerary I kept on me for emergencies now and spreading it across the wound and beginning to tap the pattern ingrained in me by Emm.

     He gasped lightly, his eyes flickering. "O-Ogre's teeth..." he mumbled weakly.

     "Don't move," I warned. "I got you."

     "Not even Ol' Teach... can keep fighting in this state..." he muttered, whether to himself or to reassure me, I wasn't sure. "Owww..."

     "Get in his way, and so help me, I'll kill you twice!" Sully's voice roared, and hoofbeats thundered past me and Vaike. 

     "I'm coming in, Robin!" Stahl yelled, and there was a keening wail, and a thud.

     I swallowed as I heard the battle continue, not daring to look up, just focusing on the wound. It was beginning to stop bleeding, looking less terrible, but I could tell that the vulnerary was beginning to wear off and that I'd have to use the heal staff soon. Vaike's erratic breathing was beginning to even out, though, and that was a good sign. "Princess Lissa, the wyverns are heading west and so are the sisters. I must leave you," Cordelia told me. I'd forgotten that the pegasus knights referred to each other as sisters. Came with not having much contact with them. "I wish you the best of luck."

     "I wish you luck, too," I replied. A couple wingbeats later, and I knew she was gone. I saw Vaike's grip tighten on his axe. "No you don't. You're not going anywhere with a wound like this."

     "Nope. But if anythin' comes within swinging distance an' tries to hurt ya, they're gonna get it, stupid dead wyvern bite or not," he growled.

     I sincerely hoped that nothing came within swinging distance, but he sounded normal now at least. The last vestiges of the vulnerary faded away, and I got out the staff and lifted it. Blue light immediately began swirling around Vaike. "Better?" I asked.

     "Much," he replied, green gaze still slightly glassy with pain as it landed on me, but serious. "When did you get so good at this?"

     I huffed. "I  _have_ been practicing, you know." The sounds of battle had all but faded as he spoke, and at the end of my sentence, there were no weapons clashing at all.

     "Lay...uh... Lissa, are y'all doing alright?" Donny ran up to us. "We stamped out th' rest of the dead things, and them bandits up an' flew the coop."

     "Just keeping Vaike stable," I replied, looking up at Donny. He studied us with his gray eyes for a moment, then nodded, running off again before I could get a good look at the bloodstain on his torn shirt. Stahl and Robin were soon walking up... well, Robin was walking, anyways.

     Vaike gave Robin a weak smile. "Ya  _almost_ stopped it from biting me. I'll give ya that."

     "Fact remains that you were bitten," Robin replied sharply. "Not that that's any fault of yours, that blasted thing came out of nowhere. But it does present a bit of a problem. Do you think that you can ride a horse? Be honest."

     "Pretty sure I can, yeah." Vaike started shivering. "Don't even really hurt anymore, but that might be 'cause I'm numb from lying in the snow."

     "Spot on the mark, there, Ylissean," a gruff voice responded, and I turned to see Donny returning with two Feroxi fighters, one of them holding a cloak like the one I was wearing, only much larger. Large enough to fit Vaike. "He's going to have to stand up, healer, the cold's just as dangerous as that wound. More dangerous, judging by how well it's improved."

     "Got it." I stood and stepped back, noticing the wet spots on my skirt from the snow. The two Feroxi helped Vaike to his feet, and one put the cloak over him. 

     Sully's horse trotted his way over to me, snorting. "Get on, kiddo. You can continue working on him on the way," she told me, offering her hand. I took it, and she pulled me up.

     "We'll be taking you in Raimi's place, since those Plegians are being right dastards about this border now and she's needed here," the man who'd spoken earlier was saying to Robin while the other and Stahl got Vaike up onto Del. "Tournament being tomorrow and all, we're going to do are darndest to get you back to the capital by nightfall. The prince already knows this and is talking to Raimi on the high point of the fort."

     Robin nodded. "Your help is appreciated," she told him, and they began walking toward the staircase, Donny following close behind. Stahl and Sully started after them soon after, and I lifted my staff to Vaike again. Something told me I'd be doing this a lot throughout the rest of the march to Ferox, but at least we were close now.

 

     Vaike winced on the back of Stahl's horse, and the cavalier turned back to look at him, concern in his hazel eyes. "You all right back there?"

     "That from the nausea, or the actual wound?" I asked from my position behind Sully on her horse, clutching my heal staff with somewhat frozen fingers. "Or from the cold? Because that's definitely cringeworthy, too."

     "It's hurtin' again, but I'm still feelin' nauseous from the last bout of healing ya did. I'll be fine," Vaike replied, wrapping his own cloak more firmly around himself. "Didn't even know that too many healing spells could make ya nauseous." I nodded with a grimace. I hadn't either until he'd turned gray and told me to stop. "I'm just hopin' that Robin an' Chrom weren't countin' on me for that tournament tomorrow. Stupid dead dragon."

     "Wyvern," Stahl corrected, then shook his head. "I'm honestly surprised that you were able to stand after the way that thing bit you."

     "Those Risen  _hate_ you," Sully remarked, looking toward Vaike. "We've fought them three times with you being there, and every time, they've attempted to converge on you."

     "Weren't so bad with those pegasus knights, but they  _were_ attackin' me more'n Robin and Chrom. Prob'ly just jealous of my muscles," Vaike replied airily. Sully snorted, shaking her head, and Vaike's face grew uncharacteristically serious. "I thought it was you behind Lissa when my eyes first opened, Sully. Ain't many people out there with your hair color, see."

     "Dang. You must've hit your head and  _hard_ if you mistook Cordelia for me."

     "That's right," I remembered. "Cordelia joined the pegasus knights before the Shepherds were officially formed, so you wouldn't know her."

     "She's Sumia's best friend and one of the most loyal, hard-working people you'll ever meet," Stahl added. "She was so much fun when we were kids, too, always being the group mother so that Frederick wouldn't father us too hard when we were done playing."

     "Darn talented, too." Sully nodded. "The people called her a genius even back then. No woman could have prouder parents."

     "Why'd she stay with the pegasus knights rather'n coming back?"

     "Chrom," all three of us responded at once.

     "Wait, you two  _know_?" I asked in disbelief, looking between the two cavaliers.

     "I've known for awhile," Stahl replied. "Ever since she played for him on her harp that one time." 

     "Ever since she and Sumia became frippin'  _ladies,_ she's had eyes for him." Sully shook her head. "She's always at her worst around him, which is why Chrom actually noticed that she liked him."

     "And outright told her that he wasn't interested." I grimaced. "That was an interesting day."

     "I'll bet." Vaike grimaced as well. "Tears?"

     "Bucketloads. She left that day, too," Sully replied. "None of us are opposed to her returning nowadays, but she's settled in petty well with the pegasus knights and believes she's doing more good there then she could be with us."

     "We're opening the doors!" the lead Feroxi called, adn a shot of warmth finally sliced through the cold as the large double doors creaked open.

     "The Shepherds have returned!" a voice yelled when we walked inside, and a loud cheer went up among the warriors in the hall. "We've a tournament!"

     Stahl chuckled, and I hopped off of Sully's horse. "I think that they were worried we wouldn't show up."

     "Tournament  _is_ tomorrow." Chrom shook his head with a smile. "This is a surprisingly warm welcome, though."

     "Maybe they're just glad the storm known as Frederick won't be looming over them anymore," Robin remarked dryly. "He seems to have gained a reputation."

     I looked over to see the Feroxi parting to let Frederick, closely tailed by Virion and Miriel, make his way to us. "Milord, milady, I trust you are well?" he asked once he reached us.

     "Just fine, Frederick," I told him with a grin. "You worry too much."

     "It's good to see you again," Chrom told him with a smile. "We definitely missed your skills this past month."

     Virion ducked between us, smiling up at Sully. "My dear bird-" 

     "Shaddup, Ruffles!"

     Virion ducked away from Sully's downward punch. "Still does not pull punches, I see," he sighed, going over to Stahl as the warriors in the hall roared with laughter. He looked up at Vaike and shook his head. "Probably just as well if the enemies are being such brutes."

     "Yeah, we  _really_ could have used you out there." Robin frowned at him. "So I really hope that you managed to get all of the information I wanted."

     "I have his surprising astute notations here, Robin." Miriel hefted a large, new-looking book with several papers sticking out. "Along with my own findings and this book on Feroxi strategy I acquired at the market."

     "The only champion I was unable to find the identity of was their leader." Virion turned from Vaike to look toward Robin while the Feroxi around us quieted, looking on in interest. "There's plenty of  _talk_ about him- but only of his skill with a sword. I don't know what he looks like, nor his name. Just that he's new, and he's the leader because he knocked the old leader flat about a fortnight ago."

     "Also, we are allowed six men." Miriel tapped the book. "As current victor, the West-Khan has the advantage."

     "I'll work with it." Robin took the book, taking some of the papers out of it. 

     "Let's continue this this discussion in our wing of the hall," Frederick suggested. "Help Vaike down, would you, Virion?"

     "Of course." The archer carefully helped Vaike off of the horse with Stahl lending a hand to keep the descent steady. Virion gave a soft tsking sound, lifting the cloak slightly. "Wyvern bite, hmm?"

     "You can tell just from a glance, huh?" Vaike asked in surprise.

     "I've seen several people bitten by wyverns and healed in a similar fashion of what Lissa did for you. From my experience, it'll be best if she doesn't look at you until tomorrow, but I'll give you some first-aid in the meantime."

     "This way, milord and milady." Frederick gestured to me and Chrom. "Tell me about this lad with you and what happened out there while Robin talks strategy with Virion and Miriel."

     "Donny, this Frederick," I told our newest member with a grin while the Feroxi made paths to both the stables and a door and all of us began moving.

     "P-pleasure to meet you, sir," Donny stammered, looking up at the great knight in awe. "L-Lissa told me that you do a real good job of protectin' her and Prince Chrom when yer with us."

     "I'm flattered." Frederick nodded. "You can come with us to help tell how you joined the Shepherds." He opened the door into another hallway, and we separated from the rest of the group.

 

     "Well done, Lissa," I muttered, holding the huge ruined book in both hands as I made my way down the hall to Robin's room. "They were finally starting to respect you as something other than Chrom and Emmeryn's kid sister, and you went and spilled ink all over Robin's new book." I paused, looking at it again. In hindsight, maybe doodling a picture of Robin in it hadn't been the best idea, but I'd been curious about it. All of Robin's other strategy books were so well worn that the newness had just begged for some wear and tear... or doodles. I'd needed to relax some from being interrogated by Frederick for a couple of hours anyways. It had been a pretty good doodle, too. Until I'd knocked over the inkwell and completely blotted out large portions of the text.

     "See, this is why you aren't a good princess," I told myself, continuing on my way. "You're only taking this to Robin and telling her what you did because that's what Emm would do." I was going to get  _so_ much flack for this, from my brother, from Frederick, from Robin, from Miriel... from Virion for not taking care of the book when he'd handed it to me with instructions to take it to Robin. Robin was already stressed out enough from the tournament tomorrow besides.

     I just needed to tell her and get it over with. I took a deep breath, stepping up to her door and opening it. "Robin!" I called, looking around the room that was stacked with bags and huge Feroxi furniture and frowning when she didn't respond. I stepped into the room. "Where aaaare yooou?" 

     Still no response. I closed the door and scurried into the room, dodging a few of the bags that I recognized as ones that held cooking equipment. She was keeping all of the stuff, huh? I looked around the chair and saw the end of the coat on the floor. "There you are, I was just-" I began, coming around, and then stopping abruptly when I saw that she was slumped over a polished wooden desk, her eyes closed.  _She's sleeping?_

     I crept closer to the desk, setting the book down carefully there and looking down at Robin curiously when she didn't even react. Her head was resting on top of that tattered tome that Vaike had found about a week ago that I'd seen her studying multiple times. The language was infinitely more complex than the stuff she'd been teaching me, I could tell just by looking at it. I looked back down at her. I hadn't seen her this deeply asleep since that first night we'd spent together, back when we'd first fought the Risen and met Marth.  _She must be really wiped out. Not that I blame her, getting wrapped up in all this._ An idea hit me, and my hand moved toward her face as a grin crept across mine. I'd probably never get another chance like this with the rest of the Shepherds.  _Looks like it's time to quiiiietly... geeeently... hold your nose!_

     I gently pinched down on her nose, and she moved, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Nh...gnnkh...nnnrrgh!" She suddenly curled violently, and I let go of her nose, dropping to a crouch as she sat bolt upright, a hand flailing in the area I'd been. "BWARGH! Wha-?!" she cried, and I stuck both hands over my mouth to stifle my giggles. "Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're... all..." the panic faded from her voice, and she looked around, her dark eyes narrowing. "Wait a moment..."

     My muffled giggles became full out laughter, and her gaze quickly snapped to me. " _BWARGH?_ Oh gods, that was  _hilarious_!" It had been so long since I'd last successfully pranked someone, I'd forgotten how good it felt to see the look on their face.

     Though Robin just looked annoyed now. "Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep!"

     "And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently?" I giggled. "I'm sorry. I tried to resist-I really did. But it was just too perfect!"

     "Who does such things?" Robin snapped. "Is that really how your parents raised you?"

     That killed my laughter fast. I looked up at her guiltily, but she wasn't really angry. Just surprised and annoyed... and cranky from just waking up and stress I assumed. I really should have thought about that before holding her nose the way I had. It hadn't been how Emmeryn, Chrom, and Frederick had raised me, but I had to get my love for pranks somewhere, didn't I? "I...I don't know," I admitted, standing up, and her brow creased. "I never really knew my parents."

      Realization seemed to hit her like a chariot, and she blinked, guilt quickly sweeping away her annoyance. "Oh... oh, right. That was..." She looked down at her tome, biting her lower lip.

     "Oh, don't worry about it," I replied sheepishly, fidgeting with my skirt. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. And actually, there's something else I should be apologizing for."

     "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment." Robin sighed softly.

     I perked up. Maybe pranking her hadn't been such a bad idea after all. "Really?" I asked, and she nodded, causing me to grin. "That's great! Oh, I was so sure you were going to be  _so_ angry..." she raised an eyebrow, and my grin faded as I fidgeted again. "See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies... Aaaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely." She was just staring at me in disbelief now, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

     " _What?_ " she cried, and I flinched. "But that was a rare text! I had just started to... er..." she gave a slight cough, and I slowly opened one eye to see her looking up at the ceiling, her mouth moving in a way that looked like counting. "I mean... It's..." she sighed, looking back at me with disappointment evident on her face, but no anger. "It's fine. Accidents... happen."

     "Oooh pheeew!" I gave her another, shakier smile. "Sorry again. I didn't need to give you more stress before tomorrow, and I'll pay Miriel back... I didn't know it was a rare text..."

     "Yes, well, it's partially my fault for not taking it with me." Robin's gaze landed on the book in question, and she picked it up, flipping through it before arching an eyebrow. "That must have been a spectacular spill to inflict this much damage."

     I shrugged. "I'm talented in all the wrong ways, I guess."

     She gave a wry smile. "You're talented in a few of the right ways, too. I wouldn't be taking you to the tournament tomorrow if you weren't."

     "I'm one of the six?" I asked in surprise. "I mean, I wasn't sure that you and Chrom would trust me to be okay in something so vicious."

     "It's really been the last two battles that solidified my decision. You've been quick on your feet, and able to keep your head in some rather dire situations. I'm trusting you to keep that up in battle at least." She tapped on the ruined book. "I'm sorry that I was rather short with you when you woke me up, planning out this tournament has been... aggravating. I know how much it means to Ylisse."

     There was a knock on the door. "It's fine, really, I get upset over much smaller things," I told her with a grin. "You expecting someone?"

     "Chrom and Frederick." She gave another wry smile. "Who I've yet to explain the fact that you're participating to."

     I giggled. "I think I'll let you hash it out with them when I let them in. Who are the other two?"

     "Sully and Stahl." She waved me off. "Go on, then, send them in and go get some sleep."

     "You get some too," I called over my shoulder as I scurried over to the door to let the boys in. "We need you at your best tomorrow most of all."

     Chrom opened the door himself and I hurried out. "She's got everyone decided," I told him and Frederick who was standing behind him.

     "Right." He smiled. "Thanks Lissa." He and Frederick both went into the room and quietly shut the door. I hurried down the hall to my room to do as Robin said, glad I'd be able to help Emmeryn by participating in this tournament. Tomorrow was going to be crazy.


	14. Two Falchions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament is underway and there's someone familiar as the champion on the other side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter with Marth in it kicks my butt. Just sayin'.
> 
> I love comments, so be sure to leave some down below! :D Thanks for reading!

      _Lissa_

     The crowd outside of our little tunnel roared, startling butterflies in my stomach. "Oh gods," Stahl whispered behind me, basically summing up what was in my head at the moment.

     "You praying or cursing your luck, friend?" Sully asked, her voice a low growl. "Either way, you're being wimpy about it."

     "Sorry! I'm just nervous."

     "Nerves can be a good thing," Frederick pointed out. "Just don't let them get in the way."

     "I never do..." Stahl gave a soft chuckle, the undertone still nervous.

     "We can do this," Robin told us over her shoulder, her face half-lit by the firelight coming into the tunnel from the arena. "They're all ground units, and ones we have experience fighting on top of that. We just need to stay alert and remember what we're fighting for."

     "Right," we all replied.

     "We'll be going in pairs," Chrom continued while Robin nodded. "Sully and Stahl, you're together again."

     "Wouldn't have it any other way," Sully replied, and I heard the horses shift.

     "Lissa, you're with Robin."

     "Yay!" I smiled at our tactician nervously, and she gave me a reassuring smile in return.

     "Which leaves me and Frederick," Chrom concluded.

     "Chrom will match swords with the leader of the West-Khan's forces in greeting, and then we're free to take down the competition." Robin fingered her tome. "Though there are less of them than we're used to fighting, they're bound to be more skilled-"

     "The East-Khan's champions may now step into the arena," the announcer's voice rared over Robin's words, and the crowd cheered once again. The rest of the Shepherds were among the noise, though I couldn't hear their individual voices. 

     "Move out, Shepherds," Chrom ordered, and we walked out of our dark hallway into the well-lit arena. The firelight made the shadows of the knights and fighters scattered about the intricately tiled floor seem longer, made the men seem larger. The once empty seats were shifting with a sea of people, their voices like the rising and falling tide.

     "Oh gods." Sully's stunned voice thoroughly distracted me from the crowd. " _Him?_ "

     I quickly looked around to see what could have the paladin sounding so shaken, and then my eyes landed on the leader of the West-Khan's forces, who was standing in the shadows directly opposite to our side of the arena. He was far away, but my eyes widened as I recognized the sharp angles of both the mask and tiara. "Chrom, look!"

     Chrom was also staring into the shadows. "I see him..." he replied quietly.

     "The lead champions shall now exchange blows in greeting!" a man roared from high above us.

     "Go, Chrom," Robin told him as Marth emerged from the shadows and strode toward us. "And remember, this exchange is more show than harm."

     Chrom nodded and moved forward. Both them paused just outside of the small circle etched into the tiles. I stared at the man we'd only met once and was struck, once again, by how small he was. Perhaps it was just this huge, torch-lit arena that made him seem so short and skinny, but other than that, he was ever bit as grim and mysterious as he had been that night. "Marth!" Chrom called to him. "One question, before we begin?"

     The crowd quieted at that, the roar of excitement becoming an interested murmur. Marth looked at Chrom, then silently turned his head away. Chrom waited for a moment, then shook his head. "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us." He drew Falchion, bringing the blade over his head to point at Marth.

     I watched as Marth mirrored his movements, bringing his own sword down to the same position. I gasped, staring at the blade he was pointing at my brother, the golden line through the center from hilt to point, the way that he held the hilt. "What?" Stahl gasped.

     "Where did you get that?" Chrom asked in disbelief, his eyes not even dropping to Falchion. He knew that the blades were identical without looking.

     "Impossible." Even Frederick sounded stunned. "There is not another blade with the properties of Falchion. It has to be a replica."

     "Why would that man carry a replica of such a well-known sword?" Sully asked as Chrom leapt into the air, curling into a ball and spinning down toward Marth, who blocked the blow, only staggering back one step in response to it.

     The blades slid off of each other, and they began swinging and blocking in an odd, dangerous sort of dance. "Tell me," Chrom yelled over the sound of clashing steel. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

     Marth leaped backward, and he and Chrom whirled their swords in eerie symmetry and pointed them at each other again. The crowd was roaring now, and the swordsmen lunged forward, swords clashing as they traveled past each other. "Evenly matched," Robin remarked softly. 

     "What?" I asked, looking to her.

     "There's no blood." Robin was still watching the fight, dark eyes focused and calculating. "That clash was a tie."

     Marth leapt into the air, and Chrom quickly turned just as the masked man began spinning downward in the exact same attack Chrom had opened with. "My father!" he shouted in response at last, and Chrom dodged out of the attack's way, forcing Marth to land hard on the ground. He stood straight, turned, and pointed his sword at Chrom in an unspoken, but obvious challenge.

     "Enough! This tournament begins as soon as both champions are back to their positions!" the announcer called down, and Chrom and Marth stared at each other for another moment, and then turned and ran away from the center.

     "Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well," Robin remarked grimly as Chrom came back. The men on the other side of the arena began to move forward. "Mind your distance. Chrom, Frederick needs to land the first blow on Marth."

     "What?" He looked at her, startled, and I could see the protest forming on his lips. 

     Robin shook her head. "We need to play this safe, and your strengths are evenly matched. Ylisse needs victory more than an honorable clash with the man who saved Lissa."

     "Tell you later," I heard Sully quickly mutter to Stahl.

     Chrom pressed his lips together, but nodded. "Very well."

     "Sully, Stahl, take the right side, and we'll go center," Robin told the cavaliers, and they quickly galloped that direction. The crowd's excited roars grew louder, and the four of us hurried toward the center. There was a shout from behind us, and then the sound of weapons clashing, so Sully and Stahl had already been attacked.

     I couldn't look, though, because a fighter was barreling toward us. Thunder crackled around Robin, and she flung it at him. He yelped, staggering back, and Chrom quickly leapt forward and swung down with Falchion. The man blocked the attack, but it caused the flat part of his axe to smash into his face. I winced as he crashed to the ground, out cold.

     "First blood to Ylisse!" Someone in the crowd roared above the rest of the voices, and it got impossibly louder in the arena.

     "Don't get careless!" Frederick warned, and thunder flew past our heads. Chrom ducked under it, and he and Frederick charged toward the offending mage. I heard armor clanking toward us, and turned to see a knight charging our direction. "Here goes, Robin!" I called, hands tightening on my staff.

     "Call me armorslayer." Thunder flew past my head again, striking the knight. He gave a strangled cry, falling onto the tiled floor with electricity arcing all over his bulky armor. 

     "Aughh!" came from behind us.

     "Well fought," Chrom remarked.

     "On your left, milord," Frederick said a moment later.

     "Robin!" Stahl yelled, and I whirled around to see a knight coming toward us from the right, his javelin aimed at Robin's back. Robin was turning, but not fast enough. I stepped between the two of them with my staff raised, and squeaked when the javelin hitting it sent a jarring feeling throughout my body.

     He looked down at me in surprise, and then electricity behind me was making my hair stand on end. Scorching heat passed over my head, and Robin's thunder hit the knight square in the face, knocking over. He was either unconscious or dead by the looks of it, and now there was a noticeable crack in my staff. I turned to Robin. "Be careful, yeah?" I told her shakily.

     "Right," she replied with a sharp nod, her dark eyes scanning the battlefield. Though she looked frustrated, she obviously wasn't letting it affect her battle. There were other people coming toward us, and Robin raised her tome, magic arcing around her again before there was a sharp whistling sound.

     "You low-handed-" I heard Stahl shout from across the arena just before a hand axe whistled over my head from the cavaliers' direction, hitting Robin's tome right out of her hand.

     "Arrgh!" Robin doubled over, electricity arcing all over her. The two knights that had been approaching rushed forward now, lances held up.

     "Let's end this!" Sully roared. "Lissa, take care of Robin!"

     "I got it!" I raised my staff, eyeing the crack in the middle nervously when the blue light shone violently through it even as healing light shone around Robin. I could hear the knights clanking closer, too close. "Robin, they're coming!"

     Robin whipped out the battered tome that Vaike had found on the road, roaring words in the ancient tongue as she whirled around and thrust the tome into the air. Lightning screamed into existence between the two knights, filling our world with blue and white sparks. I flinched away from the sparks and heat, and the two knights screamed, both of them falling to the arena floor with a clatter. "That's it..." Robin murmured, snapping the tome shut. "I'm all right, Lissa."

     I backed away from the two knights, turning to look for more enemies. I saw Sully slamming a fighter with the butt of her lance, and Chrom approaching a panting, doubled over Marth. There was blood staining the front of the masked man's tunic. Frederick brought Duty to a halt behind my brother, the silver lance in his hand also stained with blood. Chrom had listened to Robin and had let Frederick attack first, then. "Champion against champion!" the crowd's roars crescendoed before petering out to being quieter than they had been this entire time.

     Marth was the last man for the West-Khan? I hurried toward the conflict, stopping when I could hear them, still a good distance away. "Who is your father?" Chrom was asking, posture wary.

     "I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth shook his head, his voice firm even with how fatigued he looked.

     "Hmph. Is that how it is?" Chrom's grip on Falchion tightened. "Lissa owes you her life, and for that, you have my gratitude." The masked man's head twitched toward where I was standing before turning back to focus on Chrom as he continued, "But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

     Marth dipped his head, a small smile creeping across his face for the first time as he said something too quietly for me to hear. Anger flashed in Chrom's eyes, and Marth straightened, smile in place as he blocked my brothers sudden attack. "We shall see who shames who!" he declared, pushing Chrom back and slicing upward.

     The crowd screamed as the two exchanged a blinding series of true strikes. Robin ran up next to me, and Sully and Stahl also galloped to positions behind me. Marth was still smiling as he fought, even though I could see pain in the expression and the way he moved, while Chrom continued his assault with furious determination. "Don't get careless..." I heard Frederick murmur, voice strained.

     "He'll be fine." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Marth's injury is taking its toll, and they were evenly matched at full strength."

     "He's fighting like a madman, though." Stahl's tone was hushed, almost reverent. "Almost as if he's used to fighting injured."

     "...You're right." Robin's grip on the old, dangerous tome tightened as she watched, before her eyes widened. "What?"

     Chrom sliced downward, and Falchion cut into Marth's thigh before he slammed his body into the masked man's. Marth fell, landing hard on the arena floor. He sat up slightly before falling back, and this time stayed down, his sword held close to the new, bleeding wound. "The East has won!" was the crowd's new favorite, deafening cheer, and trumpets sounded as healers hurried into the arena to tend to the West-Khan's men.

     Then the crowd flooded into the arena as well, the rest of the Shepherds heading toward at a breakneck pace. "YEEHAW, we won! That was amazin'!" Donny yelled.

     "As expected of ol' Teach's rival!" Vaike roared when he'd reached us, slapping Chrom on the back.

     "Captain, that was-" Frederick caught Sumia's arm before she could faceplant on the arena floor.

     "This is a truly fascinating, if perilous, tradition of Ferox," Miriel remarked to Robin.

     "And there he goes again," Virion murmured, stepping past me, and I turned to see Marth limping toward the exit. He was up and moving already after those hits? I stared after him, and then startled when his blade glowed with blue light. 

     Marth straightened, sheathing his sword, and then strode out of the arena with no trace of the limp left.  _Did he... just heal himself with his sword? Falchion can't do that._

     "Out of my way, you louts!" Flavia's bark made me turn my attention back to the main group. The crowd parted to let the grinning khan through, and she heartily shook Chrom's hand once she reached him. "Well fought! You have my respect." Her grin grew as she released his hand. "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

     "Truly?" A huge smile broke out on Chrom's face. "Thank you, East-Khan."

     "I should thank you.It feels like  _ages_ since I've held full power." Flavia turned on her heel, grin growing as she raised her arms. "Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

     The crowd roared its approval, and they swept after Flavia in a wave, most of the Shepherds following. I noticed Chrom looking around the arena with a frown, and then a dark-skinned mountain of a man approached us- us being me, Chrom, Frederick and Robin. The final two probably weren't in the mood for a celebration. "Bah!" the mountain grumbled. "Any excuse for a party, and Flavia jumps on it..."

     Chrom blinked, turning to him before his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

     The man huffed, crossing his massive arms over his broad, bare chest. "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!"

     Well there was surprising news. Chrom's expression quickly went from confused to apologetic and there was a margin of surprise in Frederick's expression. "Khan Basilio." Robin dipped her head to him before studying him, her quick dark eyes probably taking in the blue cloth that made up his outfit that wasn't golden armor, the fluff around his bald head, and his close-trimmed black beard. She then arched an eyebrow. "And here I thought that my description of a warrior ruler was completely incorrect. I guess we just met the wrong one while I was saying it."

     The khan grinned, the smile reaching the dark eye that wasn't covered by a dark blue eyepatch as he gave a low, growling chuckle. "Wit I'd expect from the woman who devised the strategy that dethroned me. That being said..." He shook his head, turning back to Chrom. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

     Well, he didn't see too upset about being dethroned, did he? Feroxi were weird, but I was growing to like the way that they thought. "What do you know about him?" Chrom asked quickly.

     "You mean that  _Marth?_  Bah!" Basilio frowned, shaking his head again. "He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat." His grin came back. "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyways, he's gone now." He waved his hand dismissively. "Up and fled the moment the moment the tournament ended."

     I watched Chrom visibly deflate at the mention of Marth being gone already. Kind of like Vaike whenever I told him that I didn't know where Chrom was. I hid a smile, and then sighed softly. "He's so dark and mysterious..."

     Robin arched an eyebrow.  "Sounds like Marth's got at least  _one_ fan."

     I grinned at her. "Well, I mean, c'mon... he  _is_ sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

     "And  _you're_ sort of dreaming!" Chrom snapped, glaring at me.

     "Yowch!" I replied teasingly, giggling. "Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just teasing." Mostly, anyways. Could I really be at fault for admiring the man who'd once saved my life? The one I'd seen fall out of the sky along with the Risen, who could heal himself with his sword, that we'd thanked by injuring? He was dark and mysterious, but I was pretty sure that it was for bigger reasons than just wanting to be.

     "Milord? Milady?" Frederick's voice drew my attention, and I turned to see him facing both of us. "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want news of this new alliance immediately."

     I frowned at the thought of not being able to attend Khan Flavia's party, but what Frederick was saying made sense. "Right as always, Frederick." Chrom nodded.

     "Hold, boy," Basilio raised a hand, and gestured toward the shadows. "Before you go, I have a little present for you."

     I blinked, turning as a man walked toward us. He wasn't dark-skinned, so he couldn't be Feroxi by birth, but he was wearing Basilio's blue and gold in his outfit. There was a long, slightly curved blade sheathed at his hip, and he paused beside Basilio, studying our little group, both his dark eyes and expression guarded. "Oh gods," Robin whispered. "Myrmidon."

     "This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, flattening some of the white fur around his neck. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how that masked shrimp bested him so quickly."

     "Marth beat him?" I asked in surprise. I knew Marth was skilled, but there was a definite size difference between him and Lon'qu, and from what Basilio had said, Marth had bested him relatively quickly. "But he looks so big and strong..."

     And kind of fluffy, to be honest, with that slightly spiky brown hair and the fur at his collar. I stepped closer to get a closer look at him, but stopped when the man gave a sudden, full body flinch. "Away, woman!" he snapped.

     "Hey!" I exclaimed, stepping back in alarm. "Wh-what did I say?"

     Basilio gave a booming laugh, removing his hand from Lon'qu's shoulder. "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan." A slight flush rose on Lon'qu's cheekbones when Basilio said this, but he otherwise said nothing. "Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

     "You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

     "Yes, yes." Basilio nodded. "He's your man now."

     "And Lon'qu?" Chrom turned to the myrmidon. "You have no objections?"

     Lon'qu tilted his head. "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

     Chrom seemed to think this over for a moment, then smiled. "All right, then. Welcome aboard."

     "We'd really best gather the other Shepherds," Frederick told him, and Chrom nodded, giving Basilio a slight bow before turning and walking off. Both Frederick and Robin followed him, and I did as well, turning my head to see the newest Shepherd following us at a distance, expression still guarded. "Do you think he could be a spy, milord?" Frederick asked Chrom quietly.

     "I don't think so," my brother replied. "Basilio doesn't seem the sort to do that."

     "I seriously doubt it," Robin interjected, and both looked back toward her. "Basilio was only our enemy because of the tournament, and that is over now. What East Ferox does, West Ferox will follow. This system of power passing would have failed long ago if that weren't the case."

     Both of them seemed to consider this, and Frederick frown deepened. "There's also the question of Marth. Did you notice, Robin?"

     "His stagger just before Chrom hit him, right?" Robin asked, her brow furrowing. "Yes, yes I did. I don't think that has anything to do with Basilio."

     "What are you two talking about?" Chrom asked, looking rather confused by the line of conversation, as I was.

      Robin shook her head. "Marth is wholeheartedly our ally, apparently, no matter the circumstance. He threw the match."


	15. Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox promises it's aid, but ah... we have slight problems in Ylisse. Very big problems, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICKEN RICKEN
> 
> And the Tigress, of course. She gets the chapter title.
> 
> I love comments, so please leave some, it really is appreciated. :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!

     "Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn summarized  when Chrom finished telling her about the tournament. Without mentioning Marth, we'd agreed after Robin and Frederick revealed to us that the man had thrown the match that he should be kept out of our accounts. His secrets and description weren't ours to give. She gave Chrom a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

     Chrom grinned. "You should see Ferox's warriors!" he told her, and I couldn't help but give a smile of my own. I hadn't seem of them so excited for a good long while now, Emm always had something or other to be stressed out about, and Chrom was generally worried about brigand attacks. I'd missed this easy air between them. "Perhaps now our people will be-"

     "Your Grace!" Phila burst into the room, her white hair pulled back into an uncharacteristically hasty bun. Her wild red eyes landed on me and Chrom as she continued to run toward us. "M-milord," she greeted him hastily, coming to a halt. "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

     "Phila, slow down, please!" Emmeryn lifted a hand, and both hers and Chrom's smiles had vanished, and the air was now charged with tension again. I swallowed. "What's happened?"

     Phila took a deep breath, standing up straight and putting her arms behind her back. "Plegian soldiers have been sighted within our southwest border," she reported grimly. "They attacked a village in Themis, and abducted the duke's daughter."

     The Duke of Themis's daughter? I turned to Chrom, green eyes wide, and saw the realization on his face quickly turning to rage. "B-but that would be Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

     "There's more." We all turned to Phila again. "King Gangrel of Plegia claims that Lady Maribelle invaded  _his_ country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult.'"

     "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom snarled.

     "Peace, Chrom," Emmeryn warned, the worry clouding her green eyes clearing away when she turned to him. "We must keep our wits about us."

     "We should stick a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom snapped. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with us at every step. He won't stop until he sets this whole continent ablaze!"

     "I agree with the prince, Your Grace." Phila's red eyes narrowed, and I could see that the anger in them matched what seemed to be in every fiber of Chrom's body. "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

     Emm looked between the two of them, and then turned her head to look down at the floor, her blonde ringlets falling in front of her face. "I understand your feelings, Chrom." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, gentle. "Truly, I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then he wins, no matter the outcome." Chrom drew in a breath, and she held up a hand, looking straight at him with an expression of firm resolve. "Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We  _cannot_ repeat that mistake."

     Chrom's jaw clenched tight, blue eyes dropping to Emmeryn's shoulder, conflict raging in them. It was covered by white silk, but I knew what he was looking at. What we were both looking at. The crescent-shaped scar that had never healed, unlike the others. A stone among many thrown from our own people from a time I couldn't remember. The time that the last war with Plegia had brought about, and the other three were remembering it, I could see it in their eyes. Emmeryn let the silence stretch for another moment, then lifted her chin. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

     "Emm, no!" I cried. "You can't!"

     "Please reconsider, Your Grace!" My own panic was reflected in Phila's voice. With everything that King Gangrel had done, between brigands and threats, and now this... "He  _cannot_ be trusted to act in good faith!"

     "So we choose either to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" The question was quiet, but penetrating. Emm shook her head. "No. I will not accept that."

     There was another silence, and I bit my lip. I couldn't argue with her, not in a way that sounded intelligent. Not in a way that she  _should_ consider, though I knew she would. She was considerate of us and our feelings to the last, but any pitiful argument made by me would be overshadowed by the glaring fact that a war would harm our people more than help them. Plegia just had too many soldiers for us to win without more serious harm to the halidom, and as the exalt, the halidom always had to come first for Emmeryn.

     Judging from the fact that Chrom looked about ready to explode but was remaining silent, he'd come to the same conclusions. I blinked back tears as Phila bowed to Emmeryn, a clear grimace on her face. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will always stand by your own principles." She straightened. "Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

     "I'm going, too." Chrom shook his head, glaring down at the floor. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

     "And I want to be there for you  _and_ Maribelle!" I told her, and an ache seemed to enter my chest when she granted me a small smile.

     "As you wish." She turned to the other two, nodding. "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

     Phila nodded. "He'll probably wish to meet as soon as possible after the offer is sent. Shall we leave tomorrow at dawn, then?"

     "Yes. Yes, that will be best."

     "Come on, Lissa. Let's go tell the others what's happened," Chrom told me before turning and storming out of the room. I hurried after him, looking over my shoulder to see Emm staring at the green banner behind her throne.

     We walked to the barracks in silence. I looked up at Chrom, and saw the worry in his eyes hiding behind the rage.  I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't think I could put that feeling into words. Not with how worried  _I_ was. I knew firsthand how protective Maribelle was of what she cared about, knew that she wouldn't stand for brigands attacking a town within her father's sphere of influence while she was there. While she kept that parasol handy and was actually pretty terrifying with it, she was about as effective against trained soldiers as I was. Which, alone, meant not effective at all. The image of her under King Gangrel's long fingers was not sitting well with me. 

     Chrom threw open the door to the barracks. "Shepherds!" he called. "I need your attention!"

     Heads turned all over the barracks. I could see Sumia and Lon'qu sitting at opposite corners of one of the long tables. Sully and Miriel looked over, as did Stahl. Robin closed her book from where she was sitting with Frederick and Virion, and the great knight stood. "Trouble, milord?"

     "Plegia has taken Maribelle over their border and is holding her hostage," Chrom replied.

     "The tigress got kidnapped?" Vaike questioned form where he was sitting in disbelief. "Idiot soldiers, those."

     "No matter how sharp Lady Maribelle's tongue is, that's still not a pleasant situation," Virion remarked with a grimace.

     "What're we doing about it, Captain?" Sully asked.

     "Emmeryn is going to parley with the king. We're going to escort her in case something goes wrong."

     I saw Stahl grimace from his position by the wall, and a sudden silence fell. Everyone knew that something would go wrong during the parley, the tensions between our countries were too high for it not to. Robin stood, tucking her book into her coat. "Our goal is to get Maribelle back from Plegia and to protect the exalt, yes?" 

     "Right." Chrom nodded.

     Robin began crossing the room toward us. "Sounds simple enough in theory to me. Who's coming?"

     "Most everyone." I saw Chrom relax by a margin as he talked to her. "Phila's knights are coming as well."

     "Does that mean that some are coming in from the borders, Captain?" Sumia asked as Robin came to a halt next to us.

     "No, we'll be meeting in the western mountains... it's the only place we could possibly  _hold_ a parley. Only Phila's personal vanguard are coming, but we'll also have the knights stationed at the border to assist if this should turn violent."

     "Miriel, do you have a map of the western mountain terrain between us and Plegia?" Robin called to the mage.

     "I do," she replied, adjusting her glasses. "I shall bring it to you posthaste."

     "Stahl and I will start packing the supplies," Sully chimed in.

     "I'll inform Donnel of the upcoming march," Virion offered. "When do we leave?"

     "Before dawn tomorrow," Chrom replied. "Emm and the pegasus knights will be leaving at dawn, and we all know how quickly pegasi travel. We don't want to slow them down more than we have to."

     "I will be certain to make sure that everyone is ready to march an hour before dawn tomorrow, milord," Frederick promised.

     Sumia stood from the table. "I'll help you three pack the things, Snow should be able to carry some of the the supplies."

     "Robin, do you need me to do anything?" I asked, watching everyone go to different locations to do different tasks, the garrison empty within minutes. 

     She smiled to me, a gentle expression. "Just get yourself ready. It's probably going to be another long march."

     "Definitely," Chrom agreed with a nod. "Don't worry, Lissa, we'll get Maribelle back. She's one of us, after all." He looked to Robin. "Should we leave anyone behind to protect the garrison?" She frowned slightly, seeming to think this over.

     "Excuse me, sir?"

     "BWAAH!" If the sudden voice had startled me, Chrom's reaction to it nearly made me jump out of my skin. Kellam was standing next to us with a contrite expression on his face. "Y-yes, what is it, Kellam?" Chrom stammered, quickly regaining his shattered composure.

     "Sorry, sir. I just wanted to offer to stay behind. I'll protect this garrison well, I assure you." He hesitated. "Besides, someone needs to stay with Ricken."

     Uh-oh. "Ricken's back?" Chrom glanced toward the floor. "Blast and confound. He out on the town or something right now?" Kellam nodded. "He'll want to come if he finds out. Maybe I should ask Frederick to have everyone ready two hours before dawn."

     "Are you  _trying_ to kill us?" I exclaimed. "Besides, Ricken won't let ungodly hours stop him from going on a mission, especially if he finds out that Maribelle's in trouble."

     "Who is Ricken?" Robin asked, frowning.

     "Our other mage," I replied. "He's three years younger than I am, and is a good friend to both me and Maribelle. Very serious and dedicated to his spells and learning new things, and his skill with magic is nothing to sneeze at, but-"

     "He's twelve," Chrom finished flatly. "He's headstrong, and has all of the zeal of a seasoned warrior, but none of the caution."

     "Which is the difference between him going out into battle and Donnel going out into battle besides him being a couple years younger, huh?" Robin nodded. "I get it. Avoid the boy that's shorter than Lissa until after the parley."

     That actually got a grin out of my brother, and I was amazed to see that most of my worry for Maribelle had vanished while we'd been talking to Robin. We'd definitely get my friend back with Robin as our tactician. "I'm glad to see this task hasn't stopped your wit, at least," Chrom told her. "Hopefully everything goes well."

     "If Emm thinks it will then I believe her," I chimed in. "And you should, too."

     Both of them nodded. "We'd best prepare," Robin remarked. "Leaving at ungodly hours means that there will be no time to pack tomorrow."

     "Right!" I nodded, and we split up to do our various tasks.

 

     I did not like mornings.

     Well, mornings were fine. This dark hour? Not so much. Especially since I hadn't gotten much sleep before Frederick had woken me up, doubts creeping back in without the company of the others to reassure me. King Gangrel couldn't be reasoned with, so what did that mean for Maribelle?

     My subdued mood seemed to be shared by all of the rest of the Shepherds. Even Vaike was quiet, adjusting his axe on his back without any of his usual bluster. Sully and Stahl didn't have weapons in hand for on-the-road sparring. Miriel's book was in her hands, but closed, and Sumia was carefully plucking the petals off of a daisy from atop her pegasus.

     Chrom and Robin had been discussing something quietly ahead of the rest of us, but everyone seemed to stir from whatever they had been doing when Chrom turned to us. "Well then?" he called. "Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

     There was a general murmur of assent, and Chrom nodded. I flinched when the door to the barracks suddenly slammed open, and turned my head to look. "Captain!" Ricken panted, his red-brown hair and blue robes both disheveled, and his floppy hat held in one hand. "I'm all packed! When do we leave?"

     " _Ricken?_  How did you..." Chrom's eyes narrowed toward the rest of us, and I gave a helpless shrug. I hadn't told him, and judging from the uncomfortable expressions on everyone else's faces, they hadn't either. "Go back inside," he told Ricken firmly. "You're not old enough for this mission."

     Ricken scowled, as I'd known he would. "But, Captain, you  _know_ my skill with magic," he protested. "You know I can handle myself!"

     "I'd feel safer with your magic here, protected the garrison. All right?" Chrom's voice turned sharp. Ricken glowered, but didn't raise another protest. "We're off, then. Be good."

     I winced at Chrom's wording, but he'd turned around already and was moving. He was on edge, we all were. That was  _not_ how you convinced Ricken to stay out of things, though. I looked over my shoulder when we all began moving to see his brown eyes still narrowed in a glare, hat on his head now.

     Yep. This was going to be a long, quiet, tense march.


	16. Top of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations with King Gangrel did not go well to say the least. The Shepherds fight to drive back the Plegians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna see how much of this I can get over in one day. :l So there aren't gonna be notes until We March to Plegia. Brace yourselves...

_Robin_  
  
     There were shouts from above us after my shout, but everyone was quick to gather at the base of the slop. "Frederick, Sumia, head up and hold that fort," I told the surprisingly effective team while scanning our ranks. Maribelle and Donnel had, thankfully, been taken by Sully and Stahl out of the battle zone. Miriel was absent, I assumed she was still keeping an eye on the situation at the bottom of the mountain. Frederick and Sumia were quick to ride up the slope. Lon'qu and Virion both looked unharmed, and Ricken was still here, looking rather exhausted, but otherwise fine. "Virion, Lon'qu, follow Frederick and Sumia up there, Virion in the front," I told the two men.

     "To shoot anything ahead of those two?" Virion smiled. "As you command." 

     "I'm to run past the three in front of me as soon as I see an opening and strike anything that's not dead?" Lon'qu asked as Virion ran up.

     I smiled, grateful that he'd understood so quickly. "Yes, exactly."

     He gave a curt nod, and then followed Virion up the slope. "And the rest of us?" Chrom asked me.

     "We stand our ground," I replied, then blinked when blue light began surrounding me. I turned around to see Lissa standing behind me. "In case some of them fly down here," I finished.

     "You're bleeding," Lissa informed me.

     I smiled, looking down at the now nearly healed gash on my thigh. "I  _was_ bleeding, anyways. Thanks, Lissa."

     There was a moaning sound, and I looked up to see dark magic slamming into the slope to the far left of Virion. "Just where were you aiming?" the archer scoffed, quickly shooting a narrow just to the left of Sumia. There was a yelp, and I could see that Frederick and Sumia were busy with foes of their own.

     Lon'qu slipped past Virion and Sumia, disappearing over the slope just as a wyvern rider swooped down, short axe in hand. "I won't ask for your name," he growled to Virion. "Only your life!"

     "I'm going!" Chrom ran up the slope, Falchion at the ready, while Virion dodged the man's first swing and shot in retaliation.

     The man elbowed his wyvern's neck, and the creature dipped downward, causing the arrow to hit the man's upper arm that wasn't hurling the short axe at Virion. I winced when the axe buried itself in Virion's thigh and the archer dropped. "You fiend!" he cried.

     The man turned just as Chrom swung Falchion in a way that would hit both man and wyvern, and it connected. The three of them tumbled down the mountain while Lissa ran up the slope to help Viron. I dove forward, catching Chrom's cape when the wyvern tumbled past, planting myself in a firm stance and pulling back on the white fabric. There was a bit of resistance, but both Chrom and the rider separated from the wyvern, even as the dead creature kept bouncing down the mountain.

     The man... it had to be Captain Orton... smiled up at me as I pulled a shaky Chrom to his feet. "This matters not," he spoke hoarsely, breathing ragged, the light in his eyes dimming. "Soon war will be upon...  _your_ soil... heh heh..."

     He gave a last, shuddering breath, and went completely still. Chrom's hands clenched on my arms as we stood together, and then he let go and stepped away, a grim look on his face. "You all right?" I asked him, resisting the urge to rub my upper arms where he'd squeezed them, and he looked at me and nodded.

     There was a scream from a wyvern from over the mountain, and I looked up to see Sumia fly into view. "There aren't any more Plegians up here," she called down. 

     "My scope of vision is also clear of them," Miriel's voice called up.

     "We've won, then?" Ricken asked tentatively.

     "I think so." I nodded. "We've defeated what Gangrel left for us, anyways. We'd best regroup. Sumia!" I waved to the pegasus knight. "Tell Frederick and Lon'qu to get down here."

     "You all right, Virion?" Chrom asked, and I turned to see the archer limping slightly as he and Lissa came down the slope.

     "It should heal completely within the day," Virion assured him. "I've had much worse, and Lissa got to it quickly enough that there won't be lasting damages."

     "I'll let you ride with me," Frederick told him as he and Sumia rode their mounts down the slope together, Lon'qu tailing them from a distance. "I don't want to take any chances of lasting injury considering what this turn of events means." 

     Virion nodded his assent, and Frederick helped him up onto the horse. "Let's regroup with Miriel, then," I suggested.

     Chrom nodded. "And then with everyone else. I need to talk to Emm as soon as possible."

     Regret was tinging his tone now that everything was said and done. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "She'll understand your actions," I told him. "There was no other option in this situation with how set Gangrel was on war."

     He gave me a tired, grateful smile, and we walked over to the closest path down the mountain in silence, the rest of the Shepherds trailing behind. I blinked when I saw Sully, Stahl, and Vaike coming into the canyon with a familiar figure in pink pushing past them. "Maribelle!" Lissa cried, running past me toward her friend, and Maribelle immediately picked up her pace, throwing her arms around Lissa once the two of them reached each other. Despite the bandages around the older girl's torso. "The exalt's outside the canyon with the pegasus knights, Captain," Sully told Chrom.

     "Also, Phila saw that tumble ya took and wants to have a lookit ya before you an' the exalt talk," Vaike added.

     "Figures." Chrom nodded, and most of the Shepherds began moving out of the canyon, Miriel hurrying past me to join them.

     "Are you hurt?" I heard Lissa ask, and I turned to see her looking over Maribelle. 

     Maribelle gave a slight grimacing smile, placing a hand on the heavily bandaged area. "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."

      _Liar._ I smiled lightly, shaking my head before stepping forward. "I'm glad you're safe."

     "Who...?" Maribelle turned, and her small smile vanished instantly when she saw me. "Oh. It's you."

     "Yes." I dipped my head to her, dropping my smile as well. Looked like someone still wasn't too terribly pleased by my existence. Lissa looked between the two of us, slight anxiety entering her expression. "I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief all the same."

     Maribelle pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa." I arched an eyebrow, and she bit her lip slightly before hurriedly continuing. "My treasure is very sensitive, and... wait." She blinked, then turned away, glaring at the ground. "Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods..."

     Lissa gave me a small, apologetic smile, and then took Maribelle's hand. The older girl looked back toward Lissa hesitantly, and I suddenly remembered that Chrom had told me that Lissa had once insisted to Frederick that Maribelle was overbearing protection enough. Lissa had liked me ever since that first battle, since before Maribelle had met me, and I hadn't made a good impression on the older girl. Of  _course_ Maribelle didn't like me. She thought I was somehow dangerous to her friend.

     I blinked when Maribelle looked back toward me, something softening in her rosy pink eyes. "Yes, well, I do... apologize for being curt," she told me, then looked toward the ground again. "And... and... and you have my thanks for your part in the rescue." She gave me a small smile before looking back toward Lissa. "There, I said it!"

     Lissa grinned, taking her hand back. "You and your pride, Maribelle. You realize that Vaike's going to be making snide remarks about this incident for week, right?"

     Maribelle scoffed, tossing her head. "You give that man far too much credit, Lissa. I don't think he's capable of snide remarks."

     I shook my head, and then turned and headed back toward the canyon's entrance, noting with interest that Donnel was standing a distance away from us, holding the reins of Maribelle's brown pony. "Hey, Donnel. You got injured too, didn't you?" I asked pausing next to him.

     "Eeyup." He gestured to his lower back with his free hand. "Wyvern teeth, rider's axe, and protectin' a lady is all too much to deal with at once." He shook his head with a slight grimace. "Ain't never been hit so hard in my life, but Sully managed to rescue us soon after, and then Cap'n Phila healed us almost immediately after we was outta the canyon." He looked toward where Maribelle and Lissa were still talking. "Lady Maribelle was mad as a nest of hornets when she woke up. Wanted to come back right away, but the three Shepherds there and Cap'n Phila wouldn't have it until Lord Chrom took that tumble. She always this fierce?"

     "I'm not the person to ask," I replied, noting the genuine smile on Maribelle's face as she spoke. "She still doesn't like me much, you see. We've started to get past our... issues, but it's just that: a start. I wouldn't recommend asking anyone about her other than Chrom and Lissa, and they'll probably both tell you to just talk to her yourself. She might be a little abrasive since you're not a noble, but if you want to find out more about her, you'll need to get to know her yourself."

     Donnel frowned thoughtfully, then smiled up at me. "Your advice is good as always, Robin. Thank ya kindly."

     "Donnel!" Maribelle called, starting toward us. "It is Donnel, isn't it?"

     "Yes, ma'am!" Donnel called back, lifting his pot in her direction. "The exalt'll be speakin' with Lord Chrom mighty soon here," he told me. "You might wanna be there."

     "Right. Thanks, Donnel." I turned and hurried out of the canyon, hearing only snatches of Maribelle talking about her pony. 

     The pegasus knights and Shepherds were scattered throughout the place where we'd met and held that mockery of a parley with King Gangrel. Whoever happened to be in my path was quick to move out of it once they saw where I was headed. Which I appreciated, but it also drove the reality of how dire our situation was home. As well as the importance of my position.

     Frederick nodded to me when I stepped up next to him. Chrom and the exalt were facing each other in front of us, both of their expressions nothing but grim. "Forgive me, Emm." Chrom looked away from his sister. "I acted rashly."

     Exalt Emmeryn shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

     Chrom looked up at her again and nodded, expression still grim, but I saw him relax a bit. The exalt had seen the situation for what it was, as I'd know that she would. "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already," Frederick pointed out, and I grimaced, noting that it was probably the latter. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

     Chrom nodded in agreement, and Exalt Emmeryn removed her hand from his shoulder. "Of course, Frederick." She looked toward the sky, worry still set into her expression and green eyes. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."


	17. The Exalt and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeryn offers parley with King Gangrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did no one ever inform me that Gangrel is ridiculously fun to write? 
> 
> I love comments, so please leave some! :D It really is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

      _Lissa_

     I stared up at the mountains with a hand shielding my eyes against the sun. I turned at the sound of hoofbeats behind me, and found Phila's alicorn trotting up to me. I smiled at the falcon knight and my sister. Emm smiled back down at me, sliding off of the alicorn. "It'll be a bit of a walk," she warned gently as Phila steered her mount back toward the rest of the pegasus knights. "Are you ready?"

     I shook my head at her. "I've been walking for days, I'll be fine," I told her. I wasn't going to complain of aching feet, was too distracted about worrying about this parley to really notice them. "I should be asking you if  _you're_ ready. You're the one who has to talk to  _him._ " 

     Her smile grew a bit at that, and then she looked to the right. I looked the same way to see Chrom approaching us. The rest of the Shepherds and the pegasus knights were behind him. He nodded briskly to us. "Let's get going, then. The sooner we get Maribelle back, the better."

     "Of course," Emmeryn replied, returning his nod, and then she turned and headed into the shadowed pass. Chrom and I followed close behind on her right and left, and I heard the others start marching soon after.

     Despite Emm saying it would be a bit of a walk, the purple and red banners of Plegia came into view soon enough, the skull helmets of both dark mages and barbarians seeming to stare at us along with the soldiers themselves as we approached. I couldn't see Maribelle among them anywhere, and then Emm paused. I stopped, looking up at her, and saw that she was looking up, an uncharacteristically grim look on her face.

     "What's this, then?" a mocking, slightly hoarse called down, and I looked up to see two people standing on a ledge far above the rest of the Plegains. One was a dark-skinned woman with white hair, who was sitting on a pegasus that was black as pitch, her mouth set in a smirk. The was a man dressed in an ensemble of black and gold, his long-fingered hands resting on his hips. I took a shaky breath. It had been five years, but he looked exactly the same as he had at our last parley. The red hair and goatee, the golden crown, gold cape, black pants and fancy black waistcoat... the only thing that had changed was the addition of a twisted sneer on his face. "The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" he cackled.

     "King Gangrel," Emmeryn called up calmly even as Chrom bristled. I swallowed. King Gangrel had seemed a few plums short of a fruit pie five years ago, but he'd at least been somewhat respectful. Emmeryn been able to reason with him after a few hours alone with him and Phila in a meeting room. This change for the worse in his behavior didn't make me feel better about this parley. "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

     "The truth?" The black feathers the woman was wearing on her shoulders rustled as she shifted on her pegasus. "I can give you the truth," she offered.

     Emmeryn dipped her head to the woman. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

     The woman's painted white lips curved into a more pronounced smirk, and she gave a slight bow. "You may call me Aversa."

     "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

     "Who?" King Gangrel frowned slight before realization seemed to hit. "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

     He turned his gaze back into the pass, and waved a hand in a gesture to come forward. A pair of Plegian soldiers came into view, one dragging Maribelle by her bound hands, and the other pulling her pony, Jurrie. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle snapped at the soldier pulling her.

     "Maribelle!" I called up to her.

     She froze, looking down at us. "Lissa?" she called back, uncertainty suddenly quavering in her voice. "Darling, is that you?" I bit my lip, knowing that saying anything else would be considered improper as King Gangrel hadn't given me permission to speak, but at least she had stopped yelling. Her temper wouldn't get her out of this mess.

     "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," Aversa began, drawing my attention back to her and the king. "And what's more... she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her back home."

     " _Lies!_ " Maribelle shrieked, whirling on the pair, and I swallowed.  _Maribelle, don't..._ "You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!

     There was silence for a moment, and then Aversa smiled. "You see?" she asked coolly. "No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

     King Gangrel was in a crouched position on the ledge now, shaking his head at Maribelle as he studied her. She was trembling with rage now, glaring up at the two of them. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for weighty punishment," he remarked, tsking softly. "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness!" He turned his head toward Emmeryn with a wolfish grin. "It would take an act of  _considerable_ faith to repair our relations."

     "I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle exploded. "It is  _they_ who should confess!  _They_ are the ones who invaded  _Ylisse._  They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

     King Gangrel tilted his head. "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem. Something I hear oft of late..." he replied calmly, placing one thin hand over his heart. "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

     There was an audible growl from Chrom at the bare tones of sarcasm in the king's voice. He wasn't even trying to make his lie convincing. Maribelle gaped at him, and then looked down at Emmeryn, seeming to realize that yelling the truth at King Gangrel wouldn't get her anywhere. "Your Grace,  _please_!"

     "Peace, Maribelle," Emmeryn replied, not looking ruffled at all by the way things were going. "I believe you." She looked up at the king, shaking her head slightly. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages."

     "Without so much as an apology?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

     "You black-hearted devil!" Chrom snarled while a fresh wave of horror went through me.

     The king merely smiled at Chrom's outburst. "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt," he told Emmeryn lightly. Emmeryn placed a hand on Chrom's shoulder, and our brother turned his smoldering gaze to the ground. Maribelle was pale now, silent, and Aversa continued to stare coolly down at us. Emmeryn hadn't even looked away from the king, staring at him, unwavering. As if she were waiting for something. After a few tense moments, he nodded, finally standing from his crouch. "Now then, Your Graceliness, perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem-" I gasped, and I heard a stir in the army behind us. Chrom's gaze snapped upward again, and Emmeryn's eyes widened. "And I return Mari Contrary here in one piece," King Gangrel finished, tawny eyes glittering.

     "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn sounded as stunned as I, and I was sure the rest of the army, felt. "But why?"

     "Because I know the legend!" King Gangrel declared. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years,  _years!_ " He paused, seeming to collect himself, and then gave a slight shrug, chuckling. "Yet my birth day comes and goes each year and nothing from Ylisse."

     That wasn't what the shield-like treasure was used for. If that were the case, we would actually  _use_ the thing instead of keeping it locked away behind the throne. "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel," Emmeryn told him firmly. "To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need." The first exalt had used it when he had struck down Grima, using it and Naga's power to turn Falchion into something that could slay a god. The Emblem had been locked away ever since, being passed down from exalt to exalt through both war and peace. "Would you claim a more noble wish?"

     King Gangrel's gaze grew cold, and his smile seemed to turn into a snarling predatory expression in an instant. "I want what every Plegian wants- a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

     "What?" Emmeryn gasped, voicing the sudden stir that ran through the army. My hands clenched tighter on my heal staff, and Maribelle seemed to grow paler.

     Our surprise only seemed to further enrage the king. "Surely you haven't forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" he snarled while Aversa stared down at us with cold eyes. "Your father named us heathens! His  _"crusade"_ across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

     Emmeryn still held his furious gaze, silent for a moment, and I could see the pain in her green eyes. We never spoke of our father, I hardly knew him other than what he had left Emm when he had died in the crusade he'd initiated. A broken realm and a furious neighbor. "I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings," she told King Gangrel. "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." 

     "Yours is a haven of hypocrisy!" he spat. "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

     "No, Your Grace!" Maribelle yelled down. "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

     Emmeryn winced, and I bit my lip when the king's glare focused on my best friend. "No, Maribelle..." she murmured.

     "Ugh..." King Gangrel growled. "Taaaaalk-talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words!" He whirled around to face us. "This negotiation is over, Your Lumiosity. I shall have the Fire Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

     Some of the Plegian army surged toward us at these words, a barbarian heading straight for Emm with his axe raised. Chrom leapt in front of us while Sully and were instantly beside us, weapons drawn as Crhom struck the man down. "Stay back!" Chrom roared to the rest of the Plegain army, and I felt the rest of the Shepherds close in around me and Emm. "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

     "Now  _there's_ a declaration of war if I've ever heard one." I looked up to see King Gangrel grinning down at us. "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! Bwahahaha! Fall into battle positions, Plegia!"

     "Vaike, Sully, Stahl, work with Phila to protect the exalt!" Robin yelled. "The rest of you, we're on the offensive!"

     "Not letting us into Ylisse, I see," Aversa called down while King Gangrel and the rest of the Plegian army moved further into the pass. The woman then guided her pegasus down to the ledge where Maribelle was. 

     I lifted my rescue staff toward them while the pegasus knights and three Shepherds retreated with Emm, but felt no reaction. "I can't rescue her!" I cried.

     "Too high up for your current magical strength," Robin was quick to explain, tone grim. "I can't send Sumia up there on her own to rescue her, either." 

     "Why not?" I asked, still straining to reach my best friend with my rescue staff. She and Aversa appeared to be having a conversation, and Maribelle looked horrified.

     "Because-" Robin's words were cut off when she gasped at the sight of the soldiers holding Maribelle and Jurrie were suddenly knocked off of their feet, the bonds slipping off of Maribelle's wrists.

     She looked back in shock while Aversa's pegasus arched its wings aggressively. "Ricken?" her voice asked, disbelief clear in it while the barbarians fled, obviously confused. Not exactly King Gangrel's most elite, then.

     "Lissa, stop trying to rescue her," Robin told me, and I looked back toward her in surprise. She was staring up at the cliff, dark eyes calculating. "Just watch and see where those two head if they manage to get away from Aversa."

     "There's no way those two can manage if Sumia can't," Chrom argued while I lowered my staff. Sumia squeaked softly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks at his words.

     "Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken's voice suddenly snapped, and I looked up just in time to see a veritable tornado of wind blow Aversa and her pegasus off of the cliff. She immediately set to move from her current upside-down position, and Maribelle wasted no time hopping up on Jurrie, pulling Ricken up after her, and bolting away from the cliff when Aversa snapped open a purple book- a dark tome, I realized. 

     Robin clapped a stunned Chrom on the shoulder. "You said he was headstrong, right? There's shock value to be had in that. Now, everyone! Positions!"

     Lon'qu was the first to move, leading everyone in a mad rush into the canyon until the enemy was in sight. "I have my war!" King Gangrel's voice crowed from the top of the canyon once we'd stopped, and I looked up to see Aversa's pegasus circling in the open air. "Captain Orton, remain here and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now do your best... at doing your worst!"

     The black pegasus disappeared over the mountains, and Robin turned to us. "Frederick, Sumia, try to keep Maribelle and Ricken from dying, they should be just up that slope if the map I have of this area's layout is correct," she was quick to order, pointing to the slope in question.

     "At once!" Frederick followed Sumia up the slope, past a startled fighter that was coming down to fight us.

     "Lon'qu, lead Miriel, Donnel, and Virion to the left against the units coming from that direction. Lissa, follow us up the slope after you send Maribelle and Ricken after that group," Chrom told me.

     "Here's how it's done," Robin growled, moving forward while snapping open the battered tome. That crazy powerful blue lightning surrounded the fighter coming down the slope, and he fell, body smoking. I moved away, raising my rescue staff in search of Maribelle and Ricken.

     An eerie feeling suddenly entered the air. "Dark mage is actually usin' dark magic!" Donny exclaimed, sounding alarmed.

     "An inaccurate method of maiming," Miriel scoffed. "However devastating."

     Miriel was proved right a second later when Lon'qu easily dodged away from a howling dark aura that hissed away from the area he'd been standing in. There was a yelp of pain from above us. "Get yourself and Ricken to the edge of the cliff, Maribelle!" Frederick called. "Sumia, the fighter..."

     "Heeee-yah!" There was another, more strangled yelp.

     A tugging sensation finally moved through my body, toward the staff, and the emerald on top of it glowed. "Hup!" I brought the staff downward, the glow grew brighter, and Jurrie was suddenly right next me, carrying a pale Maribelle and a bleeding Ricken. "You took an axe?" I cried, seeing how long the wound on his chest was.

     "I hit him, too," he protested.

     I stamped my foot. "Get down here so Maribelle can reach her staff and help the other three. I'm glad you interfering helped, but that doesn't mean you can carry around an axe wound. You're a mage!" He would if I didn't take care of it, and quickly, I knew that he would. It was how he was.

     "The new fellow in front may not need much help," Maribelle remarked as she helped Ricken off of the pony. I turned while switching staves to see Lon'qu cutting down the dark mage while Miriel and Donny took down a fighter together.

     "Interfering?" Ricken sputtered.

     "That's what it was, and what Chrom and Robin would call it," I replied. "Just because it happened to be exactly what we needed at the moment doesn't mean it wasn't stupid."

     "Just heal him, treasure. He did save me, as you said." Maribelle picked up her mend staff. "The two new boys?"

     "Fluffy is Lon'qu, don't get closer to him than necessary, and the one with the pot on his head is Donny," I replied, lifting my staff so that blue light began circling around Ricken. "Be careful out there."

     "Be careful yourself! Yah!" Maribelle galloped toward the three, waving her staff in a gesture for Donnel to join her. Lon'qu cut down a fighter, and Maribelle headed over to him, lifting her staff. 

     I turned back to Ricken, feeling the magic begin to cut off. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Chrom's really going to rip into me for this one, isn't he?"

     "Whether Chrom likes it or not, I think you're going to have to be an official Shepherd," I told him. "And I don't think he'll scold you for what you did here, which is why I'm doing it."

     Both of us looked up toward the canyon when thunder boomed over it. "I think that did it," Ricken told me, opening the bloodied slash in his robes to show that all traces of the gash on his chest had vanished. "I'll go after Maribelle and the others. Thanks for the healing." He ran off before I could speak, and I shook my head, rushing up the slope.

     I was greeted with the sight of Robin pointing a finger toward a dark mage, blue lightning swirling around the screaming man, and two other Plegians watching from behind the guy with pale faces and tight grips on their weapons. Sumia was holding off a myrmidon from reaching Frederick, who was killing those emerging from the nearby fort. Chrom was behind Robin, holding a burned arm close, so I lifted my staff to him. He gave a grimacing smile in my direction. "Careful," he warned.

     "I know, I-" There were shouts of alarm from the left, and I saw Donny dive into the faraway fort with Maribelle in his arms, Ricken holding onto Jurries's reins, and Lon'qu exchanging a blinding exchange of blows with a Plegian myrmidon to keep him away from the scene.  _Oh gods._

     "Sully, we need an extraction posthaste!" Miriel shouted. "There are wyverns diving!"

     "Aah!" I whirled around toward Frederick and Sumia just in time to see the myrmidon that Sumia had been holding off finally cut her pegasus's wing and Sumia's spear arm. I quickly lifted my staff, and Snow perked up immediately, stretching out her wings. The myrmidon's attention immediately snapped toward me, and Sumia blanched. "No!"

     She couldn't do anything about him lunging at blinding speed toward me with her spear arm injured, though.  _Uh-oh._ "Checkmate for  _him,_ " Robin hissed as I ran, striking one of the other two men while Chrom exchanged blows with the second. 

     I winced as I felt cold steel slice my back. "Milady!" Frederick thundered into position between me and the myrmidon, completely blocking the man's next strike with his lance. "The fort is cleared, heal from there!"

     "Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered, running around dead men to hop in the fort, lifting my staff to Sumia again while I did. Blue magic surrounded her again, and she immediately charged the myrmidon that was fighting Frederick once the blue light cleared, stabbing him clean through.

     There was a cry on the side of the field, and I turned to see a wyvern and rider falling. "I got Maribelle and Donnel, go,  _go!_ " Sully's voice yelled.

     "Everyone gather at the base of the slope," Robin called even as my brain thought:  _Wait, Donnel too?_ "I've a plan for heading to the top of the mountain, but we need to take that narrow way of getting up there."


	18. Sorting Through Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds head back to Ylisse and there's another incident between Robin and Chrom and the bathing tent.

     I stared out at the forest from my seat on some rocks that were just outside of camp, hands clenched on my hood. I never put this up... I forgot sometimes that it was part of my coat. I hoped that it was doing a good job of hiding my red face.

     Someone  _needed_ to label tents every time we stopped for camp. Chrom and I couldn't have been the only ones who had been walked in while we were bathing. That job might fall to me, along with my many other chores. I'd do it, provided that I didn't forget or that it didn't cut into actual tactical planning.

     "Are you certain nothing is amiss, milord?" Frederick's voice asked from behind me, jarring me from my thoughts. "I've never seen Robin run so fast."

     "It's nothing serious," Chrom's voice replied, and I could hear grass rustling as they came closer to where I was sitting. "I just surprised her is all, and vice versa."

     "She doesn't like being surprised," Lissa's voice supplied helpfully.

     There was silence for a moment. "Does this mean you've pranked her, milady?" Genuine surprised suddenly colored Frederick's tone. 

     "I prank everybody, Frederick," Lissa replied matter-of-factly.

     "I can confirm," Ricken's voice sighed.

     "Anyways, I just want to talk to her. Wouldn't do to let this sit." Chrom's words made me sight softly, but he was right. "You three can go back to what you were doing."

     "As you say, milord."

     "Maribelle should have the tea done by now anyways. Come on, Ricken!"

     "Lissa! Lissa, stop dragging me, you'll rip my robes!" Ricken squawked in response, and the footsteps and thumps moved farther away before one pair padded closer to me.

     I took a deep breath when they paused, steeled my nerves, and turned to see Chrom standing a distance away, stance somewhat wary. Fully clothed in his normal outfit, though his hair was still noticeably wet. I felt heat roar into my face again, and I turned back around, clutched the purple fabric tighter and pulling it further over my face. "I...I'm sorry, Chrom."

     "Are we done throwing things?" he asked.

     I nodded, unwilling to turn around. "I think," I replied, and took another deep breath when I heard grass crunch again. He was approaching my perch on the rocks. "I don't know what happened," I admitted, the heat in my face growing. I'd seen things, and then... "Something just  _snapped,_ and..." It was kind of an instinct rush after that point to be honest. A fight-or-flight reaction, except mine had obviously been fight-and-flight.

     "Well, no harm done." I blinked, releasing my hood and lifting my head to stare at him as he hefted himself up onto my perch. There was enough room for both of us and some space between, evidently. He settled onto the rock and grinned at me. "The gods' justice, perhaps, for my earlier blunder."

     He laughed, a warm sound, and the last of the clenching panic faded from my stomach. This was a sight better than I had reacted to being walked in on, and I hadn't had anything thrown at me. I did remember how bad he'd felt about that incident, though, so perhaps he truly thought that my accident was justified. I shook my head slightly, though whether it was at myself, him, or the situation, I couldn't be sure. "Well, anyway, thanks for being so good-natured about it all," I told him, and his smile softened a bit. I glanced up at the bit of his ear that was still visibly red and not hiding underneath his damp, tousled blue hair. That had been... "I still feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?"

     "Better." He nodded. "It still stings a little, but better." I grimaced apologetically, and he just grinned again. "In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever."

     I arched an eyebrow. "Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other," I remarked and couldn't help a slow grin from spreading across my face when he just chuckled. " _But,_ I suppose as long as nobody else knows..."

     That got a full laugh out of him, the first one I had heard since before Maribelle got kidnapped, I realized with a slight pang along with the pleasure of being the cause of it. "It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past!" He clapped me on the shoulder, the sudden weight oddly comforting. "Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield," he told me, expression and tone both warm and earnest. "Just you wait."

     "Partners in crime?" I couldn't help but chuckle as well, nodding to him. "I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me."

     "I'm glad." His smile softened again, and then he lifted his hand off of my shoulder. My hood slid off in a fluid motion, his thumb brushing some of my most likely frizzy blonde hair behind my ear before he took his hand away completely. "I don't think I like the hood."

     I blinked at the change in subject. "Because you like seeing the face of who you're talking to?"

     "Doesn't everyone?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I know you've never lied to me and that you never would hold anything important from me on purpose, but the hood... I don't know. I just don't like it."

     "It'll be a very rare sight," I promised. "Anything that hides a person's features as well as this hood also restricts their vision, and as tactician, I need as full a range of vision as I can manage."

     "That's a relief to hear, Robin. So... you were doing inventory before the incident, weren't you?"

     "Yes, I was looking for the armory tent." We were back to business, it seemed, but again, this was how things had been before Maribelle had been kidnapped. Before war had been declared. How easily he was sitting, talking about these things, the angry worry lines around his eyes and brow gone for the first time in days. "We need to label the tents every time we set up camp."

     "I think I can ask Frederick to do that. I heard him and Sumia talking earlier, and she said that she wanted to help him out with his tasks."

     "Really?" I considered that. "Sumia wanting to help doesn't surprise me, actually. She and Frederick make a very good team out on the battlefield, him guarding the fragile nature of her pegasus, and her speed far exceeds his. I don't think she would mess up labeling things, either, but the woman's talented..."

     That drew another chuckle from Chrom. "She is definitely that. We'll have to see how their little task partnership works out." He looked up at the sky. "I should probably let you get back to your duties."

     "Probably." I patted his shoulder, and then slid down from the rock. "Make sure that you know when lunch is, all right? I don't want to hunt you down or have Frederick beat me to it and have him lecture you again because you aren't there when it starts."

     "All right, all right." He nodded. "Lissa wanted to talk to you today as well, just so you know."

     About the topic I'd approached her about yesterday, I hoped. Something I really didn't want to talk about with Chrom, especially since his mind was off of King Gangrel at the moment. "Guess I'll go crash that tea party, then. Maribelle will really be understanding, I'm sure."

     "She'll grow fond of you eventually, everyone has." He slid off of the rock as well, and we began walking into the camp together. "I'll go find Frederick and Sumia and ask them about labeling the tents."

     "I appreciate it." I smiled at him, and we went our separate ways after stepping into camp, him making a beeline toward where I could see Frederick standing with Sumia near our campfire, the pegasus knight looking rather anxious while Frederick was explaining something. I looked away and continued walking toward the other edge of camp. All of the Shepherds were back from scouting the area for Risen now, Sully and Stahl both talking to Donnel, Miriel seeming to be having a slight argument with a confused looking Vaike, and the three I was looking for were seated around a round table, shaded by the tarp of Ricken's tent. 

     Maribelle looked up at my approach, corners of her mouth downturning slightly. She was looking far better than she had been right after we'd rescued her, the same as she had that first day I'd come to the Shepherd's barracks, actually. She wasn't snapping at me, so that was a plus. Lissa noticed her distraction, and beamed up at me. "Heya, Robin! Chrom says he surprised you good earlier."

     "Darling, really?" Maribelle asked, arching an eyebrow.

     "Sorry," Lissa giggled.

     "You know she just does it to tease you, right, Maribelle?" Ricken pointed out, nodding in greeting to me.

     "I think that improper grammar is better than pranks at least." I shook my head at the still grinning Lissa, who seemed expectant. "And your brother and I have agreed to never speak of what happened while you all were out scouting."

     "Ooh, I'll be scared to leave you two alone if a trend like that begins," Lissa teased, wagging a finger at me before sobering. "You have time to talk now?"

     "Yes." I nodded, turning to Maribelle and Ricken. "May I borrow her?"

     Maribelle's frown deepened a bit, but she nodded. "Ricken and I have topics to discuss anyways," she replied. "You both look serious enough that I think it best not to refuse." 

     "Go do what you need to, Lissa," Ricken told her, setting his teacup down and looking toward Maribelle.

     "Thanks, guys!" Lissa stood, setting her empty teacup down, and we walked away from the tea table. "I was kidding, you know, about being scared to leave you two alone?" she told me once we were out of earshot of everyone. "I appreciate whatever happened, Chrom was actually thinking about something other than our impending doom."

     She looked toward the ground when she mentioned impending doom, frowning at it. "I'm sorry to put your mind on this," I told her. "And while Chrom and I will probably talk about what we're talking about here eventually, time-"

     "Is something we don't really have, I know." Lissa put her hands behind her back, looking up at the trees, the worry in her normally bright green eyes reminding me achingly of Exalt Emmeryn. "You're right, King Gangrel has probably been preparing for this for the last couple of years at least. That's when the brigands crossing from Plegia started becoming really frequent."

     "And you're certain that he hasn't been preparing for war since the last one?"

     "Yes." She turned to face me. "I wasn't old enough to really remember when the halidom was in shambles from the last war... you'll have to talk to Chrom about that eventually if not today. But Emm told me after the last parley we had with King Gangrel that Plegia was nearly as bad. All of the members of the main royal family died, which meant that there was no clear heir in the debris."

     "So ambitious nobles and generals fought to take the throne, I assume?" I asked. 

     Lissa nodded. "King Gangrel ended up there, which means he tore down several others even before turning his attention toward us. How did you know?"

     "His sword and the aura of magic surrounding him. He's a trickster, Lissa, which means that he was once a thief. I doubt that there's a drop of the old royal family's blood in his veins, but that hardly matters in a 'conquerer takes all' setting. You've parleyed with him before?"

     Lissa seemed to process my explanation, and then nodded, her pigtails bouncing with the motion. "Yeah, five years ago. It was after a particularly bad raid made tensions between us spike. Emm suggested the parley, and he came to Ylisstol. He was scary then, but respectful and reasonable. He backed off, getting his bandits under control for a while, but two years ago, they started right back up again, far more organized. Chrom had started the Shepherds before then, so we were okay until the Risen appeared." 

     "So something changed. What about that woman, Aversa?"

     "That might be it. I've never seen her before." Lissa shifted. "She felt magical, too... but different from Phila."

     "She's a dark flier, Lissa. A mage on a pegasus." She was skilled, too, terrifyingly so. I was honestly more worried about her than the king himself, but I wouldn't bring that up to her. "So you don't know the Gangrel that is orchestrating this grand mess, which means that we should most likely expect the worst." I nodded to her. "Thank you."

     "I just wish I could do more." She looked down at the ground. "Not having a means to stand against trained troops makes me vulnerable and I know it. They know it. Luckily everyone in the army knows it too, so they protect me, but-"

      She grew quiet when I shook my head. "When you're ready and I have the means to do so, we will fix that, Lissa. Just keep doing as you are, and you'll be invaluable, because you already are." 

     Her bright smile came back. "Let me know, okay? I had reservations about fighting baddies before, but... I'll do anything for the Shepherds. For the Ylissean people."

     Again, she reminded me of her sister, with both her words and smile. She'd grown up so much in the time that I'd known her... I nodded, returning her smile. "I will," I promised. "Now, go back to Ricken and Maribelle before she comes over here with her parasol, all right?"

     "Okay!" She stepped forward, giving me a quick hug. "Don't work too hard while I'm with them!"

     She hurried back into camp, and I watched her, my dark eyes scanning over the rest of the Shepherds. She wasn't the only one who'd had to grow up quickly. Donnel and Ricken fit into that as well, and now Chrom was the lead general in a war that the rest of this army would be at the forefront of. It wasn't fair, but then, the world wasn't was it?

     The might of Plegia wasn't something I could ignore tactically, but there was a leading, roaring instinct counteracting the thought of it when I looked at the camp. This was my home, and Gangrel was threatening it. He'd hurt the people I'd sworn to defend with my life... I wasn't as scared of this upcoming struggle as I should be. I was with Chrom in the anger department.

      I headed back into the camp to find the armory tent for real this time. Gangrel was going to pay for this.


	19. Foreseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Ylisstol at last. But it seems there won't be peace here, either.

      _Robin_

     "Let me make sure I have this straight." I placed my finger on the map, dragging it over to the Northroad. "What they're doing is taking care of a Risen issue. Phila can't lead the knight sisters there due to recent events, so they wanted to take backup from us just in case in was needed."

     "Precisely," Miriel replied, crossing her legs as she also peered down at the map from where she was seated. "The difficultly of this particular task is unclear from the garbled report the castle guard received before our return. However, Phila had an air of certainty about her when she concluded that Ricken, Donnel, and Vaike would have enough skill to assist, and that Virion and Maribelle would be invaluable."

     "And they should return by morning." I nodded, taking my finger off of the map and straightening. "All right, then."

     I turned toward the door, and I saw Miriel look up at me out of the corner of my eye, something akin to concern barely visible behind her glasses. "I would advise retiring," she told me, only the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice. "The main bulk of this army has had a chance to rest upon returning to Ylisstol, you and the commander have not."

     I paused, then looked back toward her with a small shrug. "I'm just going to take a walk around the grounds," I replied. "Let my mind calm down a bit."

     Miriel nodded, not pressing her point, though she and I both knew that she was right. But I couldn't lie down while thinking about so much all at once, no matter how late it was. I'd just end up pacing my room and most likely disturbing the other Shepherds. So I walked over to the doors and out of the barracks.

     The night air wasn't cold enough to be jarring anymore. Summer was here, it seemed, though not with vengeance in Ylisstol. It was going to be awful fighting during the day in Plegian territory. I'd have to take the heat into account as well as the fact that people were going to be slinging spells, arrows, and javelins at us.

     There was a flash of white in the corner of my eye, and I turned toward the fountain to see that it had been Chrom's cape. He was standing by the fountain, looking as stressed out and conflicted as I felt. I kept my distance for a moment, and then shook my head and approached him. We'd had quite enough time to sort though our separate issues. Thinking on tactical plans by ourselves any longer, or about how dire our situation was, would only serve to drive us mad. "Chrom?" I asked, and he turned to look at me, looking slightly startled. I stopped walking when we were close enough to talk in low voices. "What are you doing out so late?"

     "Oh, hi, Robin." He looked toward the ground with a quiet sigh, and I couldn't help but think that the purpose of the belated greeting was to postpone the answer to my question. "Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts."

     The pause between us that followed was an awkward one, full of unspoken words and a stress that I was sure neither of us had been able to completely ignore. I took a breath to ask about what he and the exalt had discussed in council today, when he looked up at me again. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers," he told me, answering my question before it was even spoken. I closed my mouth, nodding. Good. We'd need them. "But there's something you should know first..." his jaw clenched, and he looked away, his expression darkening once again. "Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many year. The violence..." His hand clenched on Falchion's hilt. "It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago."

     I stayed quiet, sensing that he was talking more to himself than to me at this point. That he had to be in order to get all of this out. "Plegia rightfully remembers their own suffering, but the war was no kinder to his own people," Chrom continued, the bitterness in his voice clear. I couldn't help but be reminded of the scathing poison in King Gangrel's voice when he'd spoken of Chrom's father and Stahl's grimace when he'd mentioned Exalt Emmeryn's parents when he'd been telling me more about Miriel. No one seemed fond of this man. "As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the halidom began to collapse." Chrom's knuckles on both fists were white at this point, and he was glaring at the ground. "I was young, but I remember those dark times... I know how they affected Emmeryn."  
  
     He fell silent again, and I stood there for a moment, taking all of this into consideration. Lissa  _was_ fifteen, I knew that Chrom was nineteen. He'd been four at his father's death, and with as young as Exalt Emmeryn looked, even if I didn't know her exact age, she couldn't have been that old either. "Sunch an experience would change anyone," I prompted quietly, gently.  
  
     "Indeed." Chrom gave a huff of bitter, humorless laughter, looking at me again. "When our father died before her tenth year, he left her  _quite_ the legacy."  _Oh dear gods..._ "Plegia's desire for revenge... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults- and  _stones._ She still bears the scar from one..." he turned away again, but I could see the pain sparkling in the corners of his blue eyes even as he seemed to deflate, the angry tension leaving. "But she never let them see her pain." He shook his head, his hand leaving Falchion so that he could stare down at both of his palms. "Only Lissa and I understood."  
   
     "It must have been so hard..." I murmured almost unconsciously. No wonder Exalt Emmeryn seemed to be more god than human. In order to survive what she had, she'd had to become as such.  
  
     Chrom looked to me again, the threat of tears gone, but the pain was still stretched across his face. "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin," he told me, shaking his head. "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soliders home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended, and the people "forgave" her? She never resented them for it."  
  
     He looked up toward the stars, and I wondered if he resented the people who had attacked his sister for something that had been passed to her. Wondered if he himself knew. It was a hard question, one that had probably been haunting him for most of his life. I stepped forward, placing my hand on top of one of his upturned palms, and he gripped it almost too tightly, looking over at me.   
   
     He took a deep breath, the pain and uncertainty giving way to steely determination. Those were the eyes of the commander I had grown to respect and had pledged my tactical knowledge to. I knew in that moment that he didn't regret telling me all of this. He wasn't his father, and this war would not turn out to be as terrible for the halidom and for Exalt Emmeryn. "She represents the best of the halidom, the part most worth protecting," he continued, voice stronger now, and he squeezed my hand before letting go of it. I let it drop to my side. "She  _is_ peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel." His voice hardened, but the rage from the days since the parley had been tempered into something more controlled. More dangerous, because we could use it effectively. "Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to, but the day he understands peace is the day death gives it to him." He took a quiet breath. "So perhaps I must be death's agent."  
  
     I gave a slight nod of agreement. From what Lissa had told me, expecting reason from King Gangrel simply wasn't logical. Perhaps, if his mind had been twisted far enough, death would even be a mercy.  
  
     I was not expecting a soft voice from ahead of us to confirm that nod. "Well spoken, sir."  
  
     I froze, and I saw shock crawl across Chrom's features. We both turned to see the young man practically melting from the shadows, silent as one. The moonlight seemed to light up his tiara and the edges of his mask as he stepped out of the garden and onto the stone path. "Marth..." Chrom sounded as stunned as I felt. What was he-  _how_ was he here?  
  
     Marth paused once he was close enough for us to converse normally, offering a slight bow. "Good evening to you."  
  
     "How did you get in here?" Chrom asked, nothing accusing in his tone, but he still sounded worried.  
  
     "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove," Marth replied immediately-probably the first straight answer we'd ever gotten out of him without having to fight tooth and nail for it.  
  
     " _There?_ " The shock in Chrom's voice startled me. "But how would you...?" he trailed off when Marth tilted his head, just grimacing instead of asking. "Ugh."  
  
     "You know the place, Chrom?" I asked, since it very well sounded like he did. I had to wonder why it still existed.  
  
     "Yes." He rubbed that back of his head, grimacing. "I bashed in part of the wall while training with the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."  
  
     But it obviously wasn't hidden well enough if Marth had managed to find it. I glanced up to the masked man, and blinked as I saw what could've passed as a smile flicker on his lips before it faded into its usual grim line. "Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you."  
  
     Uh-oh. "Warn us?" Chrom asked, frowning.  
   
     "The exalt's life is in danger."   
   
     "What, Emmeryn?" Chrom's frown grew deeper. "That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."  
  
     Something he had seen to himself, judging from the certainty in his voice. Marth didn't seem in much of a mind to argue this fact, but then, I couldn't really tell with that mask covering most of his face. His head twitched slightly to his left. "What if..." he began, hesitation clear in his voice before his mouth set into a determined line and he turned back to us. "What if I told you I had seen the future? Would you believe me?" he questioned, voice suddenly low and urgent. "A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."  
  
     "Seen the future?" Chrom hissed, the urgency in Marth's tone evidently causing him to instinctively lower his voice as well. "Have you lost your wits?"  
  
     Marth's head twitched slightly to his left again, and I stiffened when I heard something rustle from that direction. "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me," he muttered, hand moving to the hilt of his sword before he turned his focus fully on Chrom, raising his voice slightly. "So allow me to prove it!"  
  
     He drew his sword, pointing it at Chrom. I tensed, but didn't whip out my tome like would if someone else-  _anyone_ else, really- pointed a sword at Chrom. Chrom's hand went to his sword, but he didn't draw it. "I'm about to save your life." The masked man's voice was barely above a whisper now, but every word was clearly stated toward us. He turned his head toward a bush behind him to his left. "From him."  
  
     He threw his sword up in the air and leapt up after it the same instant that an assassin darted out from the bush, headed straight for Chrom. Chrom drew his sword partway and I grabbed my tome, but Marth came down quickly, hitting the man in the back for a clean kill. He looked up at us, straightening and slicing his sword to the side in a curt gesture. "I trust this proof will suffice?" he asked coolly, the picture of calm control once again now that the moment of danger had passed.  
  
     He'd predicted where the assassin was going to be, pointed his sword at Chrom to make the hidden man think that he was on their side, and then had stabbed him in the back. I currently couldn't see any reason why Marth wouldn't be working for our benefit, even if his  _seeing the future_ story was full of holes. This man had a grasp of situational tactics, a far better one than I did. Chrom nodded in response to his question, looking stunned. "Y-yeah."  
  
     That something that could pass for a smile flickered on Marth's lips once again before he gasped, head tilting upward in alarm, and he whirled around. A second shadow was leaping down from the tree, sword out and heading straight for the masked man. Marth moved to dodge the attack while Chrom rushed forward and I whipped out my tome, lighting already arcing over it and my hands.  
  
     Marth fell backward in a way that wasn't at all controlled, but it was enough that the assassin only hit the mask. It was sliced in half, and long, dark blue hair suddenly fell free and I could see his...  _her_ panicked expression clearly.  
  
     Chrom cut deep into the second assassin with a shout, and the man fell lifeless next to his companion. Marth caught herself before she even fell all of the way, mouth that grim line once again as she glanced at the clean halves of her mask. "Wait." Chrom turned to stare at her. "You... you're a woman?"  
  
     Not a woman. I'd thought that Marth was just short, but looking at her hard expression, I couldn't help but think that she looked older than she actually was. If she softened it... ah. I watched as she looked back to Chrom, that slight smile flickering on her lips once again, amusement in her blue eyes. She couldn't be older than Lissa. "And quite the actress, too," she remarked, and her voice was only the slightest bit masculine now. My eyebrows arched upward. I had to admit, this young lady could put together an impressive disguise, among other things. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."  
  
     There was a sound like rolling thunder from the castle, and we all turned toward it before we began running. Sounded like that assassination plot was underway. "Alarms!" I roared toward both the castle and the garrison. " _Alarms!_ "  
  
     A sharp clanging sound started up a moment later, and shouts began coming from all parts of the castle grounds. Good. That would get the rest of the Shepherds out here, at least. "We're under attack!" Chrom yelled toward some confused-looking guards as we passed. "Finding and protecting the exalt is your top priority!" He looked to Marth as we continued to run toward the castle. "Do you have any idea where the rest of the assassins are?"  
  
     "They're probably already in the castle, judging from the sound we heard," she replied just as the front doors came into view. The soldiers there were already tangling with a few shadowy figures. "And I think that confirms it." Chrom muttered a curse, and I picked up my speed.  
  
     "Outta my way, you dastards!" Sully's voice roared, and the Ylissean soldiers dove out of the way as she charged Major straight through the front doors, Stahl and a riderless Duty not far behind her. The would be assassins didn't stand a chance.  
  
     We rushed through the doors, over the trampled corpses, and fire arced over our heads, hitting a dark mage. "It appears to be a rather perilous night for a walk, Robin," Miriel remarked wryly as she hurried past. "Our strategy?"  
  
     "Gather around the exalt, and I'll let you know after that," I replied.  
  
     "She's in her chambers," Marth added. "We'll want to head that way."  
  
     "Right." Chrom kicked a mercenary in the face, slicing him down while Miriel headed in the direction Marth had suggested. "And Phila is with her, right?"  
  
     "Marth?" Lon'qu hurried past, eyeing our companion.  
  
     "Lon'qu." She nodded to him somewhat awkwardly. He huffed softly, then turned his attention to cutting down a rather shocked-looking fighter.  
  
     Right. Those two knew each other from what had happened back in Ferox. I shocked a fighter with my tome as we kept sprinting. Marth was a  _woman,_ Lon'qu must have realized it mid-fight and had been shocked enough that she had been able to defeat him quickly. With as fast-paced as both of them were, I could only imagine how that fight had gone.  
  
     "Remember," a slightly hoarse, magically magnified voice began when we came to a halt near a part of the castle that I'd never been in. I turned my head toward the hallways we'd come from. It sounded familiar... "I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose."  
  
     "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to  _kill_ the exalt?" Another voice suddenly spoke up in protest.   
  
     "Chrom!" Lissa hurried toward us, her blond hair loose and wild around her panicked face, staves held in a bundle close to her chest. Frederick was close behind, riding Duty. Both looked safe, so I turned my attention to the voice behind us once again.  
  
     "The exalt's such a sweet lady..." the voice was softer now, a burr under the confusion. The assassins were retreating to a more effective position now that the element of surprise was lost. They would  _have_ to in order for this to be effective. The man in charge knew what he was doing. "Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"  
  
     And he'd brought a talkative thief with actual morals. Interesting... "Emm!" Chrom called, and I looked over our ranks. Lissa, Lonqu, Frederick, Marth, Chrom and I were on this side, it seemed. Miriel was nowhere in sight, but Sumia was flying around the corner and down the hallway toward us.  
  
     "Chrom!" the exalt called back, and I felt as though a sudden weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She was still alive. "Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"  
  
     " _No_!" Chrom snapped. "We're  _not_ leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"  
  
     "Miriel, Kellam, Sully and Stahl are all on the other side of the exalt's chambers," Sumia told me, an unusually fierce look on her pretty face. "Sully said to tell you that they'll handle that side the best that they can."  
  
     That... worked, actually. I'd be more comfortable if Lon'qu was over there as well, but I could work with this. "All right. I'll gravitate to that side when I can afford to, then. The assassins should scatter if we defeat their leader." If my loud burglar friend was indication, anyways. The magical man was the only thing keeping these thugs under control.  
  
     Marth murmured something, and I turned my head to see her staring at her Falchion that was glowing with a soft blue light. "What's wrong?" Chrom asked her.  
  
     She only shook her head. "It's not your concern."  
  
     Chrom frowned at her. "Seems like nothing ever is with you."  
  
     She ducked her head slightly. "My apologies."  
  
     "Just stay by Emmeryn's door," he ordered. "We'll handle the killers."  
  
     She nodded once again and obediently headed for the wooden door that Sumia had flown past earlier. "Chrom, please!" Emmeryn's voice pleaded, a strain in it that I had never heard from her before. "Flee while you still can! You each have one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"  
  
     That there was a sentiment that I could get behind. Something cold, sharp, and deadly inside of me clawed its way into existence, and I looked to Chrom, finding red-hot rage smoldering on his features. "Eradicate them!" I yelled, and Frederick and Sumia moved to the side, Frederick parrying a blow from a fighter. He was carrying a sword tonight. I heard the sound of battle raging on the other side already, and sent a prayer to the Divine Dragon that those four would be all right.  
  
     There was a soft, unfamiliar murmur from somewhere behind me. "Robin, another woman," Lon'qu's voice warned, and I turned to see red eyes gleaming in the shadows.  
  
     "Oh!" Lissa gasped when she saw the shadowy figure. "That's a- she's a-"  
  
     "Another assassin?" Chrom finished, taking a step toward the figure, sword out. The woman's gaze narrowed at him, but she didn't step forward.  
  
     "Hold!" Marth yelled from her position. "Panne is not your enemy."  
  
     Chrom looked toward her, startled. "You know her?"  
  
     "I know... of her." My eyes narrowed at the hesitation in Marth's voice, but I was distracted by the woman in question stepping out from the shadows. She was humanoid, yes, but had dark brown fur on her arms, legs, and neck. Her hair of the same color was braided around two humongous rabbit ears, and her purple, scarce armor seemed... to be somewhat  _melded_ to her skin and fur. "And I knew she would come here tonight."  
  
     Panne frowned at this revelation, and Chrom noticed it when I did, causing him to shake his head. "Quite the prophet, aren't you?"  
  
     "As you say," Marth replied steadily. "And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."  
  
     Chrom and the woman eyeballed each other for another moment, and then Chrom nodded. "Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be!"  
  
     "Is that wise, milord?" Frederick called back to us, knocking a fighter aside with his sword.  
  
     "Marth has earned our trust," Chrom told him. "She enjoys her secrets, I know... like her  _gender,_ for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. That's good enough for me."  
  
     "Chrom..." I looked toward Marth when she spoke, unable to read what exactly all of the emotions clashing in her voice were. Her long hair was covering her face nearly as well as her mask once had, so I couldn't read her expression. "Thank you."  
  
     "Now, back to the matter at hand." Chrom nodded to me. "Driving these scoundrels from our castle!"  
  
     Lissa hurried over to lift her staff to Sumia, though I couldn't see what about. Frederick smacked away another fighter, and then his gaze suddenly zeroed in on an orange-haired thief. "You!" he roared, slicing down.  
  
     "Sweet sugary schniza, Frederick!" the thief shrieked, diving to the side. "Jeez! Happy to see you too!"  
  
     That was the voice from before, the mutinous one. "Chrom, that thief. Could you make sure Frederick doesn't kill him?" I asked quickly. "He's about as happy with the prospect of the exalt dying as we are."  
  
     He arched a slightly disbelieving eyebrow at that, but hurried that way. I turned to Lon'qu and Panne, the only two left near me without a direction. "If you two could work together to take out the enemies on the staircase in front of Marth? Just cut through their ranks and let her and me take care of the stragglers."  
  
     "Uh-" Lon'qu began what looked like a protest.   
  
     "I will not slow you down, man-spawn," Panne interrupted coldly.   
  
     "That's not the- oh, very well." Lon'qu grimaced. "Come along, then, shapeshifter."  
  
     I frowned slightly at the names each called the other, but they were gone before I could get a word in edgewise. Probably for the best. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" I heard Chrom snarl.  
  
     A clatter surprised me. "Easy there, blueblood," the thief responded, sounding annoyed, and Lissa hurried back toward me. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."  
  
     "Lissa is there any base we haven't covered?" I asked her as she came to a halt next to me.  
  
     "The emergency exit to Emm's room," she replied immediately, pointing to an open door that I hadn't noticed until now. "Phila or another pegasus knight are in front of it at all times, but... but the woman Phila left there is dead. So is her attacker."  
  
     "So now it's another variable." One I would have to fill, it was looking like.  
  
     "IT'S A DEAL!" the thief's voice suddenly roared, excitement clear in it, and Lissa's- and Marth's- heads snapped that way. The shock on Marth's face clear.  
  
     "You know him?" I called to her.  
  
     "Again,  _of_ him," she called back, keeping half an eye on the stairs in front of her.  
  
     "Eep!"   
  
     I turned back at Lissa's squeak to see the orange-haired thief running toward us. The alarm on Lissa's face turned into a small frown when he just stopped next to us, though. "Hello, Lady Tactician and holder of candy," he greeted us with a slight bow. "Gaius at your service. How can I help with this mess?"  
  
     "You any good at fighting when backed into a corner?" I asked. He was a thief, so that might be the  _only_ sort of fighting that he was good at.  
  
     "I can definitely do that." He nodded. "Last line of defense sort of stuff? Leave it to me."  
  
     I looked back toward Marth. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do I trust him?"  
  
     "Ten," she replied without hesitation. "He'll harm no one on our side."  
  
     "There's a glowing report if I've ever received one," Gaius murmured, sounding surprised. "Not that I'm complaining, but still."  
  
     "Right. You're guarding the other entrance to the exalt's chambers. Lissa, keep an eye on him. If he does anything funny, whack him with your staff."  
  
     "Okay!" Lissa agreed.  
  
     "Fine, but if I don't do anything funny, can I have candy?" Gaius asked, taking her hand and heading toward the door. The sound of a clash by the other, larger door caught my attention, and I turned to see Marth holding back a fighter while a thief was creeping out of the shadows toward her. I ran that direction while Marth threw the fighter aside and stabbed him. I loosed my magic when the thief charged the door, lighting striking the man down.  
  
     Marth looked up at me somewhat warily when I stood next to her, but soon turned her attention back to the staircase. There was a giant shape next to Lon'qu, smacking aside a thief with one clawed hand. It looked... rather like a giant rabbit. This had to be what Lon'qu had been referring to when he'd called Panne "shape-shifter."  
  
     Another thief slid from the shadows toward Marth, and I shot lighting toward him as well. It missed, but he'd had to leap back away from the door to avoid it. "You have my gratitude."  
  
     "Are you always so formal?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her choice of words and shooting lightning at the thief once again. He was a quick little sucker, but my magic lit up the fact that a fighter was barreling toward Marth. "I thought that you just respected Chrom, and that was why you always called him sir."  
  
     "I greatly respect Chrom." Marth stepped forward, her blade clashing with the axe. "I also greatly respect you and your tactical prowess."  
  
     I shot lightning at the thief one more time, finally managing to hit him in the back. "I'm guessing that asking about your father and other family is off-limits."  
  
     "You're correct." Marth disarmed her foe and cut him down.  
  
     "As are questions about why you chose the name Marth, the mask business, and your past in general."  
  
     She nodded, not denying that her name wasn't really Marth. "You're as clever as they say."  
  
     "Thank you." Though I didn't know who would be talking about me other than the Shepherds. It looked like Lon'qu and Panne were managing well enough with keeping the enemies off of the staircase. "Your future-sight is something I want to press, however. How exactly does it work?"  
  
     Marth hesitated, watching Lon'qu run a man through. "Like a story, I suppose," she replied. "I knew that Chrom was going to be attacked in the garden by an assassin tonight. The specifics were lost." That addressed the fact that she hadn't known exactly where the assassin was back there. "I knew that Emmeryn was murdered in her chambers despite a brave taguel- Panne- defending her. By whom..." She shook her head helplessly. "I also had no idea that Gaius would be here. He becomes one of Chrom's strongest allies." Another glowing report for the thief. "But then, much of his past life is shadowed up until he joined the Shepherds. That's the most concise way that I can describe the sight."  
  
     I frowned slightly, taking all of that in. Before I could even think of asking another question, however, there was a sharp clatter of armor. "Kellam has been felled!" Miriel yelled.  
  
     "Oh, crap!" Stahl's voice was panicked. "Sully and I will keep these away, but that's all we can do for you, Miriel!"  
  
     "Would you just-get-back?" Sully snapped.  
  
     "Continue as you have been," I told Marth.  
  
     "Of course, milady. Look after your soldiers."  
  
     I frowned again at the title, but ran down the stairs, past Lon'qu and Panne, toward where I could see Miriel kneeling next to the giant suit of orange-tinted armor, shooting fire straight into the face of of a dark mage that had managed to limp past Sully and Stahl's defense. The man gave a choked scream before it was cut off and he fell. I hurried over to her, kneeling as well. "Kellam?"  
  
     "I-I'm fine..." the knight replied weakly, face pale. "Er, well, kind of. If I try to fight anymore, I'm done for."  
  
     Blood was trickling out of his hair onto his face now.  _Head wounds bleed,_ Lissa had said. "We can't get you out of here," I told him, my frustration bleeding into my voice. "Not until the confusion dies down. If we could just get to the leader-" I clenched my fists, looking up at Miriel. "Can you protect him?"  
  
     "Of course. Be cautious."  
  
     "Thanks, Miriel," Kellam said as I stood and turned around. Lon'qu and Panne were still guarding the stairwell, and now the assassins were mostly opting to attack Sully and Stahl instead of the giant rabbit. The cavaliers weren't giving them an inch, though, and I could see that most were panicking and running to where the palace guards could end them. Here was secure, thank the gods. Kellam would be fine until I could get Lissa to him.   
  
     But first, our victory needed to be certain. I began running to the opposite end of the palace, seeing a dark mage heading toward the far set of stairs. Sumia swooped down those stairs into view, bearing down on him with her lance. He dove out of the way, but Chrom came out from behind Sumia and Snow, cutting him down. "Captain, watch out!" Sumia cried, and Chrom leaped back with a curse just as a stream of fire came from in front of him.  
  
     A man came out of the shadows, orange eyes glowing- literally- with rage. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an  _easy_ target," he snarled, and I knew then that this was their leader. Why... did he look so familiar? I faltered, pausing for a moment, taking in his gray skin and strangely luminous eyes. That black hair slicked back into spikes, the strange golden crown-like ornament set in it.  _He's a sorcerer,_ my mind screamed.  _Kill him before he kills you._ "You will pay for interfering in my designs!"  
  
     "How  _dare_ you?" Sumia attacked him, and he threw up a wall of fire, causing Snow to rear back. But his magic was weak for a sorcerer's... could I have gotten the class wrong?  
  
     "Your end has come!" Chrom roared, and Falchion blazed blue as he brought it down on the sorcerer in a way that was certainly fatal, completely disregarding the wall of fire.  
  
     I started running again, coming to Sumia's side just as all of the fire faded. Chrom stared down at the dying sorcerer, an expression of pure hatred on his face. "No..." the man croacked, and for some reason, his dimming orange eyes landed on  _me._ "This is... all wrong..." he took a shuddering breath. "How could... you have known... the plan...?"  
  
     The light faded from his eyes completely and his breath stilled. Gone. Dead.  _Yes,_ that voice in my mind cried in triumph. I stared at the corpse for another moment. Something... something about him was definitely familiar. He'd seemed to know me as well, so he  _had_ to be a part of my past.  
  
     "And stay out!" I heard Sully yell, and I saw the guards chasing the dark-clothed figures across the grounds, pegasus knights also swooping down toward their heads.   
  
     I looked down at the corpse one more time, then turned away. "The castle should be safe now, but let's keep an eye out for stragglers," I told Chrom. "We'd best check on your sisters, and I need Lissa to tend to Kellam."  
  
     I was a Shepherd now. Chrom had taken me in, and Exalt Emmeryn's ways and truths were ones that I could easily pledge my tome and sword to. If such a horrible man was as an integral a piece of the woman I once was as he seemed to be, I wanted  _nothing_ to do with her. The past could stay buried for all I cared now. "Captain," Sumia urged gently, and Chrom lifted his furious gaze from the corpse and hurried toward the stairs, white cape flying behind him. I nodded my thanks to the obviously worried pegasus knight, and hurried after Chrom, up the stairs. Of course he would listen to Sumia, they'd been friends for so many years, and she cared for him so much...  
  
     I blinked at that train of thought, but we were at the top of the staircase now, rounding the corner. Exalt Emmeryn had ventured out of her room with Lissa and Gaius, and Frederick was speaking with her. Phila was there as well, with no pegasus and a greatly disturbed expression on her face. "Lissa, Kellam is injured downstairs, Miriel's standing guard over him," I called to her.  
  
     "I'm on it!" Lissa hurried toward the stairs. "C'mon, Gaius!"  
  
     "Right behind you, Princess," the thief replied, hurrying after her.  
  
     "Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom ran forward and embraced the exalt.  
  
     "It is you I have to thank, Chrom," she replied softly, returning his embrace. I noted Marth standing in the shadows nearby, a real smile lighting up her whole face as she gazed at the pair. That smile... was also oddly familiar...  
  
     "I beg your forgiveness, milord!" Phila's voice was choked, and I turned my head to see the falcon knight bowing to the two royals. "I failed in my duty- they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."  
  
     "Peace, Phila," Chrom replied as he and Exalt Emmeryn separated. "You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could..."  
  
     The exalt blinked. "Marth?"  
  
     Chrom nodded. "Yes, I would speak more with..." he glanced toward where Marth had been guarding Exalt Emmeryn's door, frowned, and began looking around. I looked toward the shadows where I'd seen her watching and blinked when I saw nothing there. "Um... Robin, where's Marth?"  
  
     "...An excellent question," I admitted, gesturing toward the spot she'd been as I turned back to him. "She was here a moment ago."  
  
     "Not again!" Chrom cried, and then sprinted back toward the stairs. I shook my head, but let him go, a part of me hoping that he would actually manage to catch the girl. If Marth would be thanked by anyone for tonight, it would be Chrom.  
  
      _Chrom's POV  
  
     _I was not letting her go without having at least a proper conversation. Robin may have dubbed Marth an "ally" back in Regna Ferox, but tonight made her a friend.  _Her._ I was still reeling over that revelation. Just how many barriers of secrets had this young woman put up?  
  
     Of course, I wasn't getting that conversation if I couldn't find her. I dodged another pair of guards, moving out of the castle into the night, blinking at where the sorcerer's body had been. Had the castle guard already moved him. "Looking for the little lady, Captain?" I looked up to see Sully giving me a slight nod. There was a bruise on her cheek and both she and Major were covered in sweat, but they otherwise seemed fine. "Saw her heading toward the gardens."  
  
     "Thanks, Sully," I panted. I could head her off if I was quick enough, then. "For that, and-"  
  
     "Just doing my duty, Chrom. Now go, or you'll miss her."  
  
     I nodded, took a deep breath, and hurried through the grounds, moving from the shrubbery-infested grass to the stone of one of the open halls so I'd cover more ground faster. A tactical thing that Robin had mentioned in passing that I had caught myself using several times now.  
  
     It wasn't long before I saw Marth walking on the stone path that cut through the gardens, not sticking to the shadows as she usually did. I slowed to a fast walk when she paused and looked up toward the area that Emmeryn was in, an odd look on her face that I couldn't read. I had wonder how she knew this palace so well-but I also had a feeling that she wouldn't tell me if I asked.  
  
     I was ahead of her by the time she sighed, turned around, and began walking again. I stepped back down onto the grass, and she stopped, watching quietly as I stepped out onto the path in front of her. Expression closed off once again, but she wasn't trying to run away. "Going somewhere?" I questioned. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."  
  
     She flinched slightly, looking away, her dark blue bangs covering her eyes once again. "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits," she replied quietly.  
  
     "Good ones as well," I told her, and smiled when she looked back up at me, not quite meeting my eyes, but it was better than having her face away. "You saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there any way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"  
  
     A smile softened the edges of her face, suddenly making her look far younger. The first real smile I'd seen from her. "Hearing you offer is reward enough."  
  
     So she wasn't going to let me thank her easily, either. I shook my head slightly, that wasn't going to cut if for me at all. Not after she, a complete stranger, had done so much for my family, for the halidom. I wouldn't be able to stand such a large debt over my head. "But there must be  _something..._ "  
  
     It was her turn to shake her head slightly, and her smile only grew. "I already have what I came for," she explained, raising her palms. "History has been rewritten."  
  
     She was far too young to carry such a burden like changing the tides of fate, and it sounded self-imposed. "And what future averted?" I pressed.  
  
     Marth's gaze moved back up to where the throne room was, her smile fading completely. "After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself..." she turned back to me, still not meeting my eyes, a slight, sad smile tugging at her lips. "But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."  
  
     I studied her for a moment, that smile, her stance, the utter familiarity of it all, no matter the fact that it seemed so strange on her. I couldn't figure out who she reminded me of, but I knew that if I had seen that future, I would do all that I could to prevent it as well. Now that I could see her face... "Strangely, no," I replied, smiling at her. "It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."  
  
     Surprise flickered on her face, and she gave another, far happier smile than I'd seen from her thus far, and she ducked her head so that her bangs were hiding her eyes once again. "Perhaps one day you shall. Until then."  
  
     She walked past me, down the path once again, and I recognized that she was saying goodbye. I watched her go. A part of me wanted to call after her, ask for answers. Ask why she was alone. Why as soon as I had made her really smile, she pushed me away and left. I had no doubt that she would make a wonderful friend if she just opened up, and she was already an admirable warrior.  
  
     But I didn't. Just watched her vanish into the shadows of the castle grounds, her long blue hair the last thing visible before she was completely gone. I had more pressing business to attend to, and I knew that we'd meet again somewhere down the road.  
  
     I stood there for another moment, then turned around and walked briskly back to the castle. The Shepherds had pulled themselves together tonight for my family's sake as well, and I needed to pull myself together and make certain that tonight's victory wouldn't become meaningless later on. The war had just begun, after all.


	20. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the wings of despair.
> 
> I am the breath of ruin.
> 
> I am...

     Validar cursed, watching another pillar collapse into the darkness of his mental sanctuary. Another guard against complete death gone, only two left. If this kept up...  
  
     The pain of that cursed blade shot through his system once again, and he collapsed to his knees, barely biting back a scream. "Nnngh...  _How?_ " he roared, glaring up at the last two spells that stood between him and the void. "My purpose is too significant... to be... thwarted here...  _Aaargh!_ "  
  
     Another pillar collapsed, leaving only one, before the darkness suddenly glowed violet. Validar shook his head, gritting his teeth against the pain as purple fog filled the area. Then a soft, female, low voice spoke in the silence, knocking the breath right out of him. "Validar."  
  
     He looked up in alarm at a figure shrouded in shadow. None of her features were visible except a pair of glowing red eyes, regarding him like he may not be worth her time. "What?" he asked hoarsely, noting that the pain was beginning to fade. "Who are you? Where did you... come from...?"  
  
     She chuckled, red eyes gleaming as she lifted her hands. "I am the power that compels you," she replied, her voice oddly resonant. "You will not perish here. It is not written." The words were spoken as a command, fact set in stone, and his orange eyes widened. "You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."  
  
     "I-Impossible!" Validar gasped. "It can't be you!" Their eyes truly met, and a delighted smile cut its way across the sorcerer's face. "It can't be..."  
  
     And at the same time, it had to be. " _I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin_ ," she proclaimed, the scream of another voice under her already resonant tone. The room glowed a violent purple, the pillar spells began rebuilding themselves at a rapid rate, and her entire body glowed, features beginning to show themselves as she lifted her arms. "I am the fell dragon, Grima."  
  
     "Master!" Validar fell into a full-body bow. "I-I can't believe it!"  
  
     "You have questions. I will answer them at a more... opportune time. We have much work to do after you and I have regained our strength some. After all," her smile was tinted red by the glow in her eyes, and the world suddenly glowed white.  
  
     " _There is more than one way to extinguish a light._ "


	21. Regarding the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ylisstol has survived the attack. The Shepherds gain two new allies and Emmeryn and Robin have a serious talk.

     "Robin, I would ask that you stay with the exalt and Phila until I am certain that the palace is secure." Frederick shook his head grimly. "As secure as it can be, anyways... and are you sure about that thief, Your Grace?"  
  
     "If he was going to harm us or wished us any ill-will, he would have killed me while in my chambers, Frederick," Exalt Emmeryn replied firmly. "I do remember who he is, but that's neither here nor there now."  
  
     Frederick grumbled under his breath, but headed deeper into the castle, eyeing Panne for a moment as they passed each other, but only for a moment. I hadn't noticed the shapeshifter approaching us until he had, and she continued to walk our way, cold expression still set in place. "Panne," I greeted her, dipping my head.  
  
     She returned the gesture before she paused, her red eyes landing on Exalt Emmeryn. "You are the exalt, then?" she asked, even her deep voice guarded.  
  
     "Yes." Exalt Emmeryn smiled at Panne, and though she wasn't wearing her crown and her clothes and hair were rather disheveled- only natural due to what just happened- she still looked every inch like Ylisse's gentle leader. "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."  
  
     Panne's cold expression softened by a margin, while I blinked at the unfamiliar word. "So you know our true name?"  
  
     "Sorry, what's a taguel?" I asked, the reflex to ask about terms I didn't know getting the better of me. I hadn't needed to ask about such things for awhile now...  
  
     "I am a taguel," Panne replied an instant after she noticed Phila opening her mouth to answer my question. She turned her gaze toward the ground. "The... the  _last_ taguel. Most of your kind called us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt." She brought her head up to scowl at us. "I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"  
  
     The last taguel?  _Hunts?_  I stared at her, an "I don't understand..." escaping me before I could stop it. Apparently Miriel's advice for me to get some rest had been good advice, my tongue wasn't normally this loose around strangers. I clenched my teeth together against anything else that could slip from me.  
  
     Damage had already been done, after all. Panne scoffed softly, crossing her furry arms. "Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand," she remarked, the bitterness in her tone clear. "It was man-spawn like you that invaded my warren and slaughtered my people."  
  
     "What?" The horror in the exalt's voice was only matched by the sudden anguish in her green eyes. "Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"  
  
     Panne only scoffed again. "Do not act so shocked. You are all the same, right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all that you touch." She jerked her head toward the hallway where she had been fighting. Where there were still bodies. "...Even each other."  
  
     The exalt looked that way, silent for a moment as she folded her hands over her heart. "There is truth to your words, perhaps," she admitted quietly. "I was told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren." She turned back to face the taguel, eyes shining with what was obviously pain and regret, before she bowed to Panne more obviously than someone of her standing should really bow to anyone. "The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."  
  
     "Your Grace, you had no fault in this!" Phila protested, and I couldn't help but feel that the falcon knight and exalt had been in this sort of situation before. The exalt had been apologizing for her father's mistakes all of her life, and that had healed her country, she most likely thought that it could help heal Panne as well.  
  
     "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize?" The tone and words were scathing, but I could see that Panne's overall hostile posture had relaxed some. "Pah! Your words are but wind."  
  
     "I know..." Exalt Emmeryn straightened, eyes still downturned for a moment before she looked Panne full in the face. "But they are all I have."  
  
     They held each other's gazes for awhile before Panne sighed, hostile posture fading to mere wariness, and I felt a small smile flicker on my face. "You seem sincere, man-spawn," she admitted somewhat grudgingly. "You feel my pain as my own. I've... never felt that before." She paused, and then uncrossed her arms and spread them wide. "Look at me. See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you..." She smiled for the first time, a gentle expression that softened her entire face. "Perhaps you truly are not like the others."  
  
     Exalt Emmeryn returned Panne's smile with her own brilliant one. "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust."  
  
     Panne gave a slight nod, then turned to me. "I would like to keep working with you, if you'll have me."  
  
     "You would definitely be welcome," I replied. By all accounts, I should probably discuss these sort of things with Chrom before stating them in such certain tones, but I knew that he wouldn't refuse Panne entrance into the Shepherds. He wasn't the sort to refuse anyone, especially strong people with his sister's endorsement. "I can take you back to the barracks and explain the situation, I'm sure the others will understand-"  
  
     "Actually." the exalt interrupted quietly. "Phila, would you escort Panne and explain? I would like to discuss something with Robin."   
  
      _Uh..._ "Of course, Your Grace." Phila inclined her head to Exalt Emmeryn before walking past me. "Right this way, Miss Panne."  
  
     "Will you walk with me?" Exalt Emmeryn questioned, drawing my focus completely to her. She was no longer smiling, her expression unreadable. I resisted the urge to swallow nervously, and nodded, and we moved in the opposite direction everyone else had, into halls of the castle that I'd never been down before. "I never see you in the castle," she remarked somewhat offhandedly, and caught me off guard how close her words had mirrored my thoughts of that moment. "Even the Rosanne man, Virion, has stepped in here at times, but you and Lon'qu were only here tonight because we were being attacked. Does Frederick still not trust you in the quieter times?"  
  
     "No, I believe that Frederick would allow me to enter the castle if I wanted to," I replied, and it was true. He and Phila had left me alone with the exalt, after all. It was safe to say that I'd earned Ylisse's trust. "I just never have, I guess. There's never been occasion to." I hadn't spent much time in the  _capital,_ come to think of it. There had been one mission after the next since I'd become a Shepherd, and I'd only thought to study and familiarize myself with the castle defenses while here.   
  
     "Miriel is often in and out of the library," she told me. "I believe that there are book in there that would interest you as well."  
  
     "This is true," I admitted, drawing to a halt when she did next to a set of double doors.  
  
     "This is the library." She placed a delicate hand on the dark wood for a moment before taking it away. "While I think this is a good place for you to know about, there's a different reason I brought you down this way."  
  
     She took a couple more steps to the left of the door, and I stepped forward as well, following her gaze to a gold-framed portrait akin to the one of the Hero-King in the throne room. There were two people in this far larger portrait, one a straight-backed, blue-haired man with stern features and slight stubble covering his jawline down. The other was a woman with the brilliant smile that glowed in all of the royal siblings' smiles in some shape or form. Her wavy blonde hair fell to her waist, and her green eyes were warm. The torch-like Brand was on the back of her husband's hand that was gently holding hers, and my gaze drifted up to the exalt's crown on his head. "Your parents."  
  
     "The late Exalt Tancred and Heart Edessa of Ylisse," Exalt Emmeryn confirmed, and I took note of the Exalt's companion's title with interest. "I don't suppose anyone has told you about what happened during their reign?"  
  
     "Chrom gave me the general overview just before we were attacked." I nodded. "Why Plegia is so angry and how the last exalt's actions affected the halidom. Stuff like that."  
  
     She inclined her head slightly, eyes fixed on the picture. "Chrom only remembers our father as the man who nearly ruined the halidom, which is a pity. He wasn't always that way." She shook her head. "Something my mother reminded me of often. Whether to reassure me or herself, I'll never know. She's the one who taught me about the taguel. For about a month, that was all our conversations consisted of, and though I was interested, I had to wonder what had come over her."  
  
     What she was insinuating that she had guessed was clear in how her eyes had narrowed at the painting of her father. I looked up at the pair, biting my cheek for a moment before turning back to the living exalt. "You've more than outshone your father's legacy," I told her. "Even if his men were a part of those hunts that Panne mentioned, that's hardly your fault."  
  
     "I know it's not my fault," she replied quietly. "But I've spent all of my life apologizing for his mistakes, and Panne more than deserved an apology, even if he truly had no fault in what happened to her people." A soft sigh escaped her, and she closed her eyes. "You understand, don't you? If there is blood spilled, someone must be blamed for it, and it is just simpler for me to place it on my father's hands. And, by proxy, mine." She opened her eyes, holding up a hand when I opened my mouth to protest. "If I feel responsible, I'm not bitter about doing what must be done to mend the halidom. I can't afford to be anything but sincere in all that I do. It is how I survived my first years as exalt, and you can't tell me that you don't take some of the blame for every injury the Shepherds sustain. It's the same concept, really."  
  
     I closed my mouth, not having anything to say to that. There was nothing  _to_ say to that, except maybe  _Yes, Your Grace, you're absolutely right._  I had to wonder how she knew me so well, this was the first time that we'd really spoken, face to face. "I'm beginning to think myself fortunate for not having a past," I admitted quietly, looking up at the portrait again. "That the Shepherds are all that I know."  
  
     "You  _have_ a past, Robin." I looked over to see her gazing at me with a small, wry smile. "It's just hiding from you, that's all."   
  
     "I'm Plegian," I told her flatly. "I felt this... I don't know...  _connection_ to the leader of that assassination group. I don't think I want to find my past anymore."  
  
     To my surprise, her smile only grew as she met my eyes. "One of the women I admired most as a child was a Plegian sorcerer," she replied, and I raised an eyebrow. "I never knew her name, and I only saw her once. Once was enough." She looked back up at the portrait, her green eyes growing distant. "It was a year before Father's death. His soldiers had captured the woman and brought her before him in the throne room. She stood tall and proud before him, even bound as she was, and they had a rather impressive argument that ended in her telling him to judge her cleanliness with Falchion." She looked back to me. "It takes a very special kind of person to wield that blade, Robin, even among our bloodline. Only Chrom can among the three of us, and Father was another of the chosen. If one can wield Falchion, it can slice through nearly anything, if not, then it will not even leave the smallest of cuts. Father told her, quite coldly, that a filthy Plegian wasn't worth the sacred blade, and she told him equally coldly that she would be judged by a worthy wielder of Falchion or not be judged at all. Father couldn't handle the notion that he might not be worthy of his own sword, so he made to cut her in half with it." The exalt paused for a moment. "The strength of the blow broke her ribs, from the sound of it, but she survived without a single cut."  
  
     "Oh."  
  
     "Thus convincing the court that Father truly had lost his mind. They insisted that he let her go, and in his shock, he agreed." Exalt Emmeryn sighed. "She didn't seem to hold his hatred of Plegians against him, even going as far as to warn him that this war was going to lead to exactly what he'd initiated it to avoid before she was escorted out. Father ignored the warning, but he put Falchion back in its chamber and never picked it up again. What exactly he was trying to avoid with this war, I don't know. It's a secret he took to his grave."  
  
     "... Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I don't think that all Plegians are evil, if that's your reasoning behind it."  
  
     She shook her head. "That's not why. I don't think that you're capable of seeing people in clusters outside of when you absolutely must." On the field of battle, I meant. I was beginning to suspect that Lissa had told her sister all about me, and that was how she knew so much. "I'm just trying to let you know that there are possibly people in your past that you can be proud of." She looked at me, gaze serious. "You look a good deal like that woman who stood up to my father. I saw the resemblance when Chrom first brought you here, your hair color and face shape mostly. The ornament you wear was also in her hair."  
  
     My hand unconsciously drifted up to the sparkly ornament. I wasn't one for such trinkets, when I saw them in the market I mostly thought about how pretty they would look on one of the other female Shepherds. I had always had this one, though, and it was more practical than most shiny things, too. "You think..."  
  
     "I don't believe in coincidences." Exalt Emmeryn smiled. "The command in your voice when you were fighting tonight is the same, as is the fire in your eyes, even if they aren't the same color as hers." She looked up at the portrait, smile taking a wistful edge. "There's both ugliness and beauty in everyone's pasts, Robin. I wouldn't give up on yours. Though... I do need to ask one thing of you."  
  
     I straightened, unease entering me. "What is it, Your Grace?"  
  
     She looked me dead in the eye, still smiling. "If your past reveals itself, just promise me that you'll never leave my siblings. Chrom in particular. He needs someone with you mind and courage should he take the throne."  
  
     I stared at her, then took a shaky breath, registering the last five words. "I'll never leave Chrom and Lissa," I promised firmly. "I owe them too much. But you aren't going anywhere either."  
  
     "Of course not," she assured me before a hint of bitterness entered her smile. "But nothing calls one's mortality into question quite like an assassination attempt. I'd rather that I said what I needed to before I lost the chance. Caution is a good policy to keep."  
  
     We gazed at each other for another moment, and I couldn't help but feel that I was seeing Emmeryn for the first time- Chrom and Lissa's older sister, not the exalt. A human being, not a shining pillar to protect. One with doubts, one with issues, same as any other man or beast in the world, but one who hid them so easily that no one could ever see them. No one except her family. Her trust in me felt...  _wrong_ almost, but I was also grateful beyond belief that she'd showed me part of herself, no matter how small. The cold, dangerous desire to protect her from any who wished to harm wasn't just for Chrom's and Lissa's sake anymore. Footsteps caught my attention, and I saw Phila leading Chrom and Frederick toward us. I sent a questioning look Chrom's way, but his attention was solely fixed on his sister. "I'm glad we had the chance to talk," Emmeryn told me, voice quiet. "You should go back to the barracks and get some rest."  
  
     "Of course, Your Gr-"  
  
     "Emmeryn," she corrected gently.  
  
      _Whoa._ "E-Emmeryn," I hastily replied. "Right. I'll do that."   
  
     The group was almost to us now, and I walked past them. Chrom sent me a confused glance, and I returned it. We would need to talk after he spoke with his sister... after tonight, probably. After both of us got some rest.  
  
     I headed through the halls, my head spinning slightly as I passed servants still moving bodies out of the hall. I was on a first name basis with the exalt-Emmeryn. She'd seen my mother, my mother knew why Exalt Tancred had started a giant war between his halidom and Plegia. My mother was a woman that Emmeryn thought was worthy of admiration.  
  
     What had happened to her? What had happened to  _me?_ How in the name of Naga had I ended up in that field? "Well, you've gotten me interested in my past again," I murmured. Why the first name basis? Was it just because of my mother, or because Lissa admired me? I'd have to ask the cleric.  
  
     The cool night air was like a slap in the face as I exited the castle and headed to the barracks. I gave a small sigh, shaking my head. I'd deal with those questions in the morning, or later than that. There was still work to be done, now that I thought about it. I needed to talk to Gaius at the very least about the attack. He'd know how everyone got in, he'd been a part of them after all.   
  
     The relative silence of the barracks was definitely something that I wasn't used to, along with the subdued atmosphere. Lon'qu was cleaning his sword in the corner, Sumia was shredding flowers at one of the unoccupied tables. The rest of the main room was empty except for Stahl and Gaius playing cards at another table while Sully, Panne, and Lissa watched. Everyone looked up as I closed the door. "How's Kellam?" I asked, just to get that out of the way as I noted his suit of armor in the back corner that Lon'qu wasn't in.  
  
     "Stable," Lissa replied immediately. "Miriel's with him for now. I'm gonna have to look at him again in the morning, but he'll be fine."  
  
     "That's a relief, at least." I moved over to the table. "Panne, do you already have a bunk?" She nodded. "Gaius?"  
  
     "Yep." He rubbed the back of his head. "Princess here insisted that I pick one out, though I don't know how Frederick will react to me moving into the Shepherds."  
  
     "The exalt vouched for you, so you should be fine." My eyes fell on the candy on both his and Stahl's ends of the table, and I noted the cards in Lissa's hands. "What's going on here?"  
  
     "We were playing poker while waiting for you and Chrom to get back," Stahl replied. "Lissa's just dealing for us."  
  
     I couldn't stop my lips from quirking into a slight smile. "You are so lucky that Maribelle's not here."  
  
     "That's what I told them." Sully sent me a slight grin while Lissa pulled a face. "How are you doing, tactician?"  
  
     "I'm alright." I looked at Gaius. "Just got some questions for our resident thief about how people got into the castle."  
  
     "Most of us warped our way in," he replied straight off, and I nodded in appreciation. "There's a magical barrier around the castle, but the leader of the lot was powerful enough to warp a large group of anyone who didn't have the traces of a seal on them straight into the castle interior. The assassins had to get in on their own, and I don't know how they managed that."  
  
     "They came in through the back entrance," Panne explained. "Killing the guard there and vaulting over the wall before having to take a rather looping path into the garden and through it. There were four, I followed two into the castle."  
  
     "I seem to remember trampling one after Stahl cut him down," Sully muttered.  
  
     "The last one killed the pegasus knight in front of Emmeryn's door, but she managed to take him down with her. The other two were killed by Marth and Chrom in the garden." That was all of the assassins counted for, at least.   
  
     "How did you know about the attack, Whiskers?" Gaius asked, looking toward Panne. "That crazy sorcerer was awfully secretive about the entire endeavor, and it was all done in a matter of three days, so there's no way it could've gotten out."  
  
     A rumbling growl escaped Panne as she glared at him. "Do  _not_ call me "Whiskers," man-spawn. And it was a dark mage. He said the ravens told him that someone was planning to kill the exalt tonight, and he had figured that I would perhaps like to know."  
  
     "Huh." Sully and Stahl looked at each other. "Trouble in Plegia's ranks, d'you think?" Sully asked.  
  
     "Who knows?" Stahl shrugged. "But probably. If Gangrel was my king, I wouldn't be nearly as loyal to him as I am to Exalt Emmeryn."  
  
     "No kidding," Lissa muttered.  
  
     "Regardless, we're grateful that you listened." I nodded to Panne. "You didn't get the sorcerer's name, Gaius?"  
  
     "Nope. Insisted that we just refer to him as "sir." Crazy Grimleal curse-slinger." Gaius huffed. "If he'd given me a choice in the whole joining up matter other than death, I wouldn't have done it. Glad he's gone, he'd be trouble later down the road if you guys hadn't offed him."  
  
     I didn't doubt it. He'd still had quite a bit of power after jumping a barrier like the one around the castle with such a large group... we were lucky to catch him as weak as he'd been. Lissa set her cards down, yawning. "Is Emm doing alright?" she asked, looking up at me.  
  
     "She's fine, Lissa," I assured her. "Just a little shaken up, but I think we all are."  
  
     The door to the barracks opened again, and I looked over to see Chrom and Frederick entering. Stahl and Lissa hastily handed their cards back to Gaius, and the thief tucked them away. "Do you need any help back at the castle, Captain?" Sumia called, standing from where she was sitting.  
  
     "No, the castle's fine," Chrom replied, waving a hand. "We'll be leaving to relocate Emm to the eastern palace in a couple of days, though, I don't trust the defenses anymore and she's a sitting duck where Gangrel knows to find her."  
  
     A wise decision, though it honestly shocked me that he'd convinced Emmeryn to go along with it. "You're official, thief, so you can stop cringing," Frederick grumbled in Gaius's direction.  
  
     "I'm not cringing," Gaius muttered under his breath, and the two men came further into the room, Frederick closing the door behind him.  
  
     "Everything's fine here, Chrom," I told him. "Did Phila tell you that Panne is joining us?"  
  
     "Yes." He nodded to Panne. "And we're grateful to have your strength." The taguel nodded back somewhat awkwardly, and Chrom turned back to me with a tired sigh. "Hopefully relocating Emm is enough. I tried to convince her to move to Ferox, but she insisted that she needs to stand with the Ylissean people."  
  
     "You know that's how she rules." I smiled wryly.  
  
     "It'll be fine!" Lissa told him, a bit of a petulant tone in her voice. "If we're going with her, we'll be able to protect her. Don't be so worried."  
  
     The door opened again. "What in blazes  _happened,_  Chrom?" Vaike demanded, coming in with the entirety of the group that had been sent to deal with the Risen issue. Maribelle ran over to Lissa while the rest of them just filed in, expressions ranging from concern to worry.  
  
     We all looked at each other. "I'll explain," Frederick stated firmly. "Milord, Milady, go back to the castle. Robin, bed. Now."  
  
     I arched an eyebrow at the order, and Chrom and Lissa shared a grumpy look, but I knew I didn't want to get stuck with explaining if I didn't have to. "Fine. See you all when the sun's actually up," I gave a half-hearted wave, and then headed out of the main room toward my bunk.


	22. Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds escort Exalt Emmeryn to the eastern palace, but are attacked along the way.

     "Careful there, Princess." Gaius caught my arm as I stumbled on the path. "You trying to get up to where Blue is?"  
  
     " _Blue?_ " I couldn't help but giggle- he  _had_ to be talking about Chrom. He grinned at that and released my arm. "Yeah, you heard him calling. I really should be up there already, but it's all doom and gloom and serious blah up there and I wanted to talk to the rest of the Shepherds since I had no chance to before this hike."  
  
     Gaius chuckled. "Eh, hasn't been all that cheerful back here, either. Comes with the sort of job we're on."  
  
     "Lissa!" Chrom called again.   
  
     "Coming!" I yelled back. "Be patient, not all of us walk as quickly as you!"  
  
     "Do you need help getting up there, kiddo?" Sully asked.  
  
     "You're not supposed to break formation. I'll be fine. Ish," I grumbled. "As fine as anyone who's been walking at this pace for nearly a whole day can be."  
  
     " _Lissa!_ "   
  
      _Jeez!_ "On my way, Chrom!" I hurried up the steep incline, past Sully, who was leading the main bulk of the Shepherds. Emmeryn gave me a small, sympathetic smile as I passed her and her vanguard of pegasus knights, and it was only a few more steps of pure physical pain until I'd caught up with Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and- interestingly enough- that old, stuffy heirarch fellow that I could never remember the name of that was supposed to be with Emmeryn and her vanguard. "Ugh, my poor feet," I grumbled, falling into step next to Duty and earning an arched eyebrow from Chrom. "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"  
  
     He just shook his head at me. "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll." I stared at him in disbelief, and he turned to Robin, who was walking right next to him. "How are you holding up?"  
  
     The unamused look she gave him instantly made me feel better. Emotionally, not physically. This walk was not fun or healthy, no matter what Chrom said. "My legs feel like pudding," she replied flatly. "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."  
  
     "Hah!" He grinned at her. "Should I carry you?"  
  
     "You can carry  _me_!" I exclaimed when Robin pulled another face at him. "...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." Chrom just shook his head at me again, chuckling softly, and I pulled a face of my own at him.  
  
     "Is something troubling you, hierarch?" I looked toward Frederick to see that he was looking over his shoulder, past our little cluster. "You keep glancing up at the peaks."  
  
     I looked back at the old man as he smiled nervously at Frederick, a distracted edge to the expression. "Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!"  
  
     He glanced up at the peak again, glasses catching the light. "Chrom," I heard Robin mutter, and I turned to see her looking at Chrom with a far more serious expression than she'd had earlier. "I meant to ask when he first came up here with us, but who  _is_ that?"  
  
     "The hierarch?" Chrom muttered back. "He's been a friend to House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early days of her rule and asked if he could accompany her to the eastern palace. Why do you ask?"  
  
     Robin threw a dark glance over her shoulder at the hierarch, to my surprise and I'm sure Chrom's as well. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..."  
  
     Her brows furrowed into her thinking expression, but then there were footsteps thundering toward us, ahead of us. I whirled around, and then flinched back with a squeak of alarm when I saw red uniforms and axes. "Grahaha!" One of the men grinned as they came to a halt in front of us. Frederick quickly mounted Duty and swung her in front of us as a shield. "Time to die, princey!"  
  
     "Plegian soldiers?" Chrom recoiled. "Blast! How did they know we were here? Everyone!" he yelled over his shoulder just as I saw wyverns beginning to flap toward us. "Prepare for battle!"  
  
     Robin started shouting more specific orders, and the Plegians backed off a bit, still grinning like wolves. We backed up as well, and Gaius stepped up next to me. "Looks like I'm protecting you again," he explained shortly.  
  
     "Thanks." I gave him a quick smile before looking around at the group that had surrounded us. I found Panne, Virion, Sully, Stahl and Sumia before looking up again at the sound of crunching on the rocks above us.  
  
     A wyvern was parked on the cliff, the landing completely vertical. The rider, a sharp-featured man not that much older than Chrom, was surveying the area with narrowed eyes. He then grinned in the direction of the rest of the Plegians. "Smell that, men?" he called down. "The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"  
  
     The heirarch suddenly broke our ranks as the Plegian soldiers roared in agreement. "Hold, sir!" he yelled up at him, and silence fell, the Plegians regarding him quietly with interest gleaming in most of their eyes. "I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"  
  
     Oh. That... explained a lot, actually. Frederick and Chrom both growled something under their breath at the same time, and that dark look had come back onto Robin's face. "Despicable," I heard Sully snarl.  
  
     The man and wyvern had both cocked their heads, studying the heirarch impassively. The beast made a soft keening sound. "I've orders to protect a man, true," the rider admitted mildly before a sharp, predatory smile overtook his face. "But I see no man here- only a  _pig._  A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"  
  
     The air was suddenly charged with a hungry tension, the Plegians muttering and grinning to one another, grabbing the suddenly pale hierarch's arms. "Well, you..." he spoke in a sudden, frightened manner. "I mean, perhaps... you let them go free?"  
  
     "Oh, are you a chicken now?" the Plegian leader scoffed as the men dragged the hierarch over to the cliff's edge. Another man followed eagerly with an axe. "Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" He grinned again. "Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"   
  
     I closed my eyes tightly, flinching at the ugly cracking sound and the hierarch's scream. It was quickly overshadowed by boisterous laughter, and the leader's voice crowed out above that noise as well. "Right! Now for the main event!" I opened my eyes and looked up just in time to see the wyvern launching itself off of the cliffside and into the air with a mighty flap, righting itself and its still grinning rider. "Ho there, Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"  
  
     "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column," Chrom ordered sharply. "We'll fend off these blackguards."  
  
     The wyvern rider shrugged coolly at Chrom's obvious answer to his ultimatum, smile taking a darker edge, and the Plegians moved forward. Sully and Stahl both galloped forward, ahead of the group, attacking one of the archers. "Lon'qu, Panne, Virion, Gaius, Lissa- stay back for now," Robin commanded. "Hold the line best you can."  
  
     "It will be done," Panne replied, taking her purple beaststone from it's pouch, and Lon'qu and Virion both nodded sharply. Robin turned and ran into the enemy ranks with many of the other Shepherds. I backed up a bit, and Gaius stepped with me. Panne crouched on the ground, the dark shell forming around her and then bursting to reveal her beast form. Her ear twitched, and she barely missing hitting a fighter that was barreling toward me and Gaius when she swiped at him.  
  
     Gaius darted forward, grunting when the man's axe grazed his arm and stabbing the fighter's shoulder in retaliation. "Oh my!" Virion exclaimed as he hastily scrambled away from a diving wyvern while Lon'qu killed Gaius's fighter with one short strike.  
  
     The wyvern landed hard on the ground next to the cliff's edge, and I held in a squeak when it turned toward me, snarling.  _Be brave._ The rider hefted his axe and I prepared to dive either right or left, and then an arrow slammed into the beast. The man screamed as both he and the writhing creature toppled over the edge of the cliff and plunged into the abyss. I turned, saw that Virion's blue shirt was stained with blood and torn, and promptly lifted my staff. "Did it get you?" I asked as blue light swirled around him.  
  
     "A talon did," he replied with a nod. "But one use of that staff should be fine."  
  
     "Time to tip the scales!" Lightning cracked over the pass, and another wyvern screamed, plummeting off of the cliff. I noted the gash on Gaius's arm again as he came back to me, and as soon the magic cut off for Virion, I lifted my staff to the thief. "You all right?" I asked him.  
  
     "Fine," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at the battle raging in front of us. "Probably going to have to venture into that mess eventually..."  
  
     "I'm keeping an eye out," I agreed. "There's nothing serious yet, though." Sully was bleeding on her right arm, but it wasn't anything that would hinder her ability to fight.  
  
     "No!" The  _fwumps_  of sudden wing beats behind us caught my attention, and my eyes widened. Her voice was far more panicked than I had ever heard it, but I knew who she was immediately. "Plegians here as well?"  
  
     "Gods,  _Cordelia?_ " Phila's voice was shocked, and I turned to see the red-headed pegasus knight flying straight toward the fight.  
  
     "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware!" she cried. She was close enough now that I could see how windblown her hair was and how wild her pegasus's eyes were. "Enemy reinforcements to the rear, they'll be upon us soon!"  
  
     Phila began shouting orders to reorganize the column so that Emm would be better protected. "Cordelia, you take orders from Chrom and Robin!" she called to the pegasus knight. "Move forward!"  
  
     "Frederick!" I turned to see Chrom and Robin barreling toward us, Chrom yelling over his shoulder. "Mount Snow and help Sumia get rid of the wyverns flying over the canyon!"  
  
     "Virion," Robin spoke sharply to the archer once she and Chrom were next to us. "Can you shoot while flying on the back of a pegasus?"  
  
     "I've never done it, but it can't be that different from shooting from the back of a wyvern," he replied.  
  
     "We'll risk it, then." She nodded, looking up at Cordelia when she landed. "Virion will be riding with you. I'm sorry to make you fight when you've obviously ridden so far, but I need those wyverns out there gone and you and Sumia are the only ones that can reach them."  
  
     "I'm to eradicate the wyverns over the canyon, then?" Cordelia's red eyes were as wild as her pegasus's, but her voice was calm, steady, determined. "It will be done. Who's-"  
  
     "Here, lovely." Virion stepped up to her, making her gaze snap toward him.   
  
     "Lissa, Gaius," Robin spoke again, drawing my attention to her as Virion began mounting Cordelia's pegasus. "Move more toward the main battle so the reinforcements won't be breathing down your necks, Chrom and I will be staying back here to deal with them."  
  
     "And Whiskers and Stonewall over there are just going to keep doing their own thing?" Gaius asked.  
  
     We all turned just in time to see a fighter smashing into the cliffside, bleeding from several telltale sword wounds. "I trust their judgement, they'll be fine," Robin replied dryly. "Lissa, I also need you to make sure Cordelia doesn't overdo it. Rescue her if you see her struggling."  
  
     "Got it!" I replied, looking over the cliff to see that Cordelia and Virion were already on a collision course with a wyvern rider. Sumia and Frederick were flying about on the other side of the canyon as well, ducking through wyvern riders swinging axes at them. I quickly swapped staves from heal to rescue as Gaius and I headed closer to the edge of the cliff and the battle ahead. Sully and Stahl both still seemed fine on the forefront, an arrow whizzing past Sully's red spiky hair as she ducked and hurled a javelin into the chest of the unfortunate man who'd shot it while Stahl charged another archer.  
  
     I turned my attention back to Cordelia and Virion just in time to see Cordelia's pegasus doing a barrel roll to get under the wyvern, her lance cutting through the creature's wing. The wyvern screamed, and Virion shot the rider once the pegasus was upright, causing him to fall off the wyvern, who was flapping helplessly with one wing as it plummeted after its rider. "Gaius, let me know if anyone on the battlefield needs me."  
  
     "Wounds are being accumulated, Princess, but everyone seems to be holding their own," he replied. I watched as Cordelia dodged a couple of axe swings. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if anyone seems on the verge of collapse."  
  
     Speaking of collapse. I could see the pegasus shudder slightly as Cordelia stabbed her lance deep into the wyvern's neck, barely managing to yank it out before the wyvern pulled them down with it. The pegasus was beginning to beat at the air uselessly with its wings now, and I quickly stuck out the rescue staff. The familiar tug ran through me, and I yanked just as the pegasus's wings folded and it began to fall.  
  
     They appeared right next to me and Gaius, the mount falling onto its side and dropping both Virion and Cordelia unceremoniously onto the ground. "Catria," Cordelia gasped, quickly getting up and pushing the pegasus into sitting up. They were both panting, badly, and all three were covered in blood.  
  
     "Is anyone hurt?" I asked worriedly.  
  
     "No, just fatigued," Virion was quick to respond while Cordelia murmured to the exhausted pegasus, stroking its nose. "And the wyverns on our side are clear, Frederick and Sumia seem to be doing well on their front." I glanced that way just in time to see Sumia knocking someone off of their wyvern while Frederick stabbed the beast. "Cordelia-"  
  
     "I don't require help, she and I just both need rest." Her tone was slightly sharp. "Go fight elsewhere."  
  
     Virion backed off. "As you say, lovely." He glanced back over his shoulder and I gulped when I saw that the reinforcements were flying down to attack Robin and Chrom if they weren't being shot by the soldiers protecting Emm. Thankfully, Virion hurried that direction, drawing another arrow back, and I saw Chrom slice a wyvern while lightning hit another. Those guys would likely be fine.  
  
     "Stahl could use some help," Gaius said over his shoulder, and I looked over to see that he and Del were both bleeding in several places. He was awfully far...   
  
     I swallowed, taking out the physic staff. "Well, got to try this eventually," I muttered. He was far, but within the staff's range. I lifted my staff into the air, the blue gem on the end glowing as I bit my lip and focused.  _Heal Stahl. I need to heal Stahl._    
  
     The power seemed to slowly push for a moment, like it did with heal and mend staves, and a slight blue light began forming around Stahl, but I couldn't see it healing anything. I pushed harder with the command, and the power suddenly surged through the staff, making me flinch when the entire stick shuddered, but I knew better than to cut it off. The light shimmered around Stahl for a few minutes, him blinking when all of his wounds and the cuts on Del vanished. The staff shuddered again when the light vanished around him, and then the gem shot off of the top with a low scream, up into the air and falling into the abyss.  
  
     I stood frozen, the shock of using the staff incorrectly making my muscles clench up. Stahl was healed, though, and I could already feel the effects beginning to lessen, even if it had caught the attention of a wyvern rider, who was changing course and charging toward us. Gaius crouched as if planning to spring, eyeing the approaching foe. "G-Gaius-"  
  
     "I gotcha, Princess. The man's bleeding, see?" Before I can say anything else or check his claim, he dodged to the side to avoid the wyvern's head, and then sprang up onto the wyvern's back, stomping on the man's shocked attempt to lift his axe, making the blade sink into the wyvern's neck. The beast crumpled and Gaius quickly sliced the man's throat, backflipping off of the beast and coming back to me again. I slowly lowered my staff now that my muscles were no longer clenched, a bit disturbed by how not disturbed I was by seeing a man and animal die so close to me. Guess I was getting used to this after all. "Nothing's touching you," he promised.  
  
     "Thanks." I gave him a small smile, noting Cordelia eyeing him. Her pegasus was looking better now, no longer breathing so heavily, but it and she still looked exhausted.  
  
     "Lon'qu!" I heard Sully yell, and looked up to see her throw a concoction at the myrmidon, who looked to be in rather bad shape, bleeding from several wounds and there was an arrow sticking out of his left arm. He caught the concoction, and Sully hurled a javelin at the wyvern that was attacking Stahl. Stahl then sliced through the distracted creature and rider without any trouble, and an archer went flying through the air.   
  
     Stahl galloped up toward the leader of the bunch, drawing a different, serrated sword that I recognized as what Robin had called a wyrmslayer, and the man swooped down toward him, fury on his sharp face. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" he yelled, and his axe clashed with Stahl's sword.  
  
     "This side of the canyon is secure!" Chrom shouted. "Defeat the leader and the rest should scatter!"  
  
     "Come on, Gaius," I told the thief, taking out my heal staff. Sumia and Frederick both charged toward Stahl's battle. "Let's get closer to Lon'qu and Panne, one concoction isn't going fix all of Lon'qu's wounds and she's hurt too."  
  
     He took my hand, leading me over rocks toward the myrmidon and taguel, and I watched as the wyvern rider shoved Stahl away with his axe in order to be able to block Frederick's attack. There was nothing he could do about Sumia swooping down on him, though. "FOR YLISSE!" she screamed, spearing him straight through the chest with her lance at the same time Stahl's wyrmslayer cleaved through the scales on the beast's side. Both foes toppled to the ground, and the rest of Plegians ran back the way they'd come, back through the canyon.  
  
     "Panne!" The taguel turned her head, still in rabbit form, and regarded me with glowing red eyes as I lifted my staff to her. Lon'qu looked to be in better shape than she was, even if he was still bleeding in some places and the edges around his dark eyes were tired, there was no longer an arrow in his arm and the gashes were small.  
  
     By the time that the magic cut off and Panne morphed back into her humanoid form, most of everyone had gathered around us. Sully gently fist-bumped Stahl, who returned it with a sheepish smile, and Jury cantered up to me, Maribelle looking me over for wounds. I smiled at her, and looked just behind her to see an unreadable expression on Emm's face as she surveyed the bodies scattered across the canyon. Chrom and Robin were also surveying the carnage, and Chrom exhaled. "They're gone."  
  
     "Only this batch of them, my prince."  
  
     "Cordie!" Sumia gasped, dismounting her pegasus and running to the redhead that was stumbling toward the rest of the group, her pegasus following equally carefully behind her. I swallowed as Sumia was quick to support Cordelia... it was an ironic and terrifying moment when it was Sumia that was steadier on her feet between the pair.  
  
     Cordelia didn't protest her help as she had with Virion, staring toward Chrom and Robin, her lips set in a grim line. The blood from the wyvern was beginning to dry now, accentuating how pale her skin was. "More Plegians are coming not a half day's march behind you," she continued in the same grim tone. "You need to run, as far and as fast as you can, both you and Your Grace."  
  
     "Cordelia, what are you doing here? Tell me the border remains secure!" Phila's pegasus burst from the ranks of soldiers, trotting toward the pair.   
  
     Cordelia only shook her head, looking up at her commander. "That I could, milady. But it would be false..." A shudder rolled through her, and she took a deep breath, tears glittering at the edges of her red eyes as she looked away. "Gangrel himself led his might against us. The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt..." she clenched a fist, trembling growing worse. "I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the  _screams..._ "  
  
     "Peace, Cordelia." A grim expression had overtaken Phila's face, and Sumia tightened her grip on her friend, fingers intertwining with hers. "You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth, you've many years to keep their legacy alive."  
  
     Cordelia shook her head, jaw still clenched as tears poured down her cheeks, mixing with the dried blood. "I abandoned them! I'm weak..." she sobbed, holding so tightly to Sumia's hand that her knuckles turned white. "Their legacy deserves better..."  
  
     "Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage," Phila told her firmly. "They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."  
  
     "Captain Phila, I..." Cordelia took another shuddering breath, bowing her head so that her bangs were hanging over her eyes. "How can I go on like this? They were my... my  _family..._ " She broke off, sobbing helplessly, turning to Sumia who held her with tears glittering in her own brown eyes. "Gods... oh, gods..."  
  
     "Gods hang those monsters," Chrom snarled, and I clutched my staff, trying not to think of how many pegasus knights had died at that border to the sound of King Gangrel's maniacal laughter.  
  
     "I must return to the capital."  
  
     The entire army whirled around at Emm's quiet, but resolute tone of voice. Her expression was still the unreadable one she'd been using to study the bodies. "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"  
  
     "I never should have left," Emm interrupted Phila, looking her in the eye. "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light, the people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." She turned that firm gaze to Chrom, and it softened for a moment before she stepped closer, taking out a golden shield from under her cape, the white gem clearly visible at the top. She held it out with both hands in an almost reverent manner. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."  
  
     "The Fire Emblem?" he took it in the same reverent manner, brows scrunched with worry.  
  
     "Take it to Ferox- to safety."  
  
     She removed her hands, and he shook his head, holding it back out to her. "And leave you? No, Emm."  
  
     "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem," she told him firmly, holding up a hand. "It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already..." A shadow of her brilliant smile flickered on her lips. "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did in me."  
  
     "Emm, come on." Chrom's breath hitched, and he slowly lowered the Emblem as he stared at her. "You can't... Don't talk like that!" He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "You sound like you're ready to give up..."  
  
     Her smile gained more ground. "I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."  
  
     She turned away, toward the soldiers, and began walking that way, and Chrom caught her hand. "Emm, please!" His voice reflected the sudden pit in my stomach, and I hurried past Maribelle, towards the two of them. "This is madness!"  
  
     "Sis, wait!" I cried, stopping next to Chrom. "Let me go with you!" I didn't want to see her go, I knew how the people could be when they were scared. Nowhere in Ylisse was safe, especially not our home in Ylisstol, Gangrel would know she'd go back. If I was there I could possibly help the soldiers defend her.  
  
     Emmeryn only shook her head, smile growing gentler. "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."  
  
     "This isn't fair!" I protested, shaking my head vigorously. "It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you too!" She was their exalt, but she couldn't mean nearly as much to them as she meant to  _us._ She was everything. Older sister, mother, ruler. Without her... if she was gone...  
  
     "Dry your tears, love." Her quiet voice made me realize that there  _were_ tears on my cheeks. Her hand slid its way out of Chrom's when she leaned down to brush them away. "This is not goodbye," she promised, her green eyes meeting mine, the same gentle green eyes I'd known all my life.  
  
     I sniffled, slowly nodding. Emm had never lied to me. So why... why did I still feel such dread when she straightened again? "Your Grace." Phila's voice was composed once more. "The pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."  
  
     "Very well, Phila. Thank you."  
  
     "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace," Frederick stated firmly. "You have my word."  
  
     "I know you will, Frederick," she replied softly, smiling his way. "Thank you."  
  
     Frederick bowed, his eyes closed, and his brow furrowed in a way that told me he wasn't happy to see her leave either. "It is my honor."  
  
     Emmeryn and Robin looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation while Phila turned to Sumia and Cordelia, who were both watching the scene with concern. "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."  
  
     Cordelia looked up. "But, Captain-"  
  
     "I know your heart is heavy but this is how it must be," Phila interrupted sternly before smiling gently to her. "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."  
  
     Cordelia was quiet for a moment, closing her eyes, and then... slowly... she nodded. "May they give me strength," she replied, her tone the resolute, absolute one that I was used to hearing from her.  
  
     "Come, Phila," Emmeryn spoke again, stepping away from me and Chrom toward the pegasus knight captain.  
  
     " _NO!_ " Chrom snapped, and I stepped back as he stepped in from of me to get closer to Emm. "You don't have to go, this is absurd!"  
  
     Our sister turned only her head back to us, and even that was slight. "Chrom, you don't-"  
  
     "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to  _anyone!_  Ylisse needs you.  _We_ need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"  
  
     Emmeryn's quiet gaze pierced him, unchanging, sympathetic but with a sharp and unforgiving resolve. There was no changing her mind. Thinking otherwise was just denial. I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks again until a new hand wiped some away. The coat sleeves told me that it was Robin who was hugging me from behind. "...I love you, Chrom," Emmeryn said with a beautiful, brilliant smile that somehow outshone any I'd ever seen. "Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek.. you cannot see who it is for." She turned toward us completely for a moment, gaze and smile saddening. "I have to go. I'm sorry- I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements." She dipped her head. "I know you will come."  
  
     Chrom hesitated, and I could see the denial, the fight, slowly fading. He turned his gaze away. "This is a terrible plan."  
  
     "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us," she replied calmly. "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart." She turned around and mounted Phila's pegasus, turning her head to flash us on last smile. "Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."  
  
     A flap of the pegasus's wings, and they were airborne, the rest of the pegasi except for Sumia's and Cordelia's following with their riders. "Emm... Emm? Ah..." Chrom stepped forward, watching her leave with a dread in his dark eyes that made me feel sick to my stomach.  
  
     Robin gently patted my cheek, and I looked up at her. She smiled slightly down at me, then looked up at Chrom. "The sooner we get to Ferox, the sooner we have reinforcements, commander," she told him, tone brisk, and I him visibly flinch. "We are not leaving her alone for long, and we are not waiting around for those Plegians Cordelia mentioned. We have to move."  
  
     He looked back at us, the lost look in his eyes, while not fading completely, not as there. He nodded slowly, then again sharply. "Right. You're right. Everyone, we move in five minutes. Those who are injured or fatigued, make accommodations. We're picking up the pace from today forward." He looked away. "We have to make it back in time..." he muttered darkly.


	23. We March to Plegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox prepares for war against Plegia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COPY PASTE, BATMAN. All right, I'm done throwing walls of text at you for now.
> 
> I willingly admit to having way too much fun with Sumia here. :D Hope you enjoy the chapter(s)! XD

      _Robin_  
  
     It was a long march to Ferox- an odd feeling, because it was by far the quickest journey we'd made out of the three.   
  
     The strain in the army was what was making it all feel that way, I knew it was. Chrom wasn't speaking to anyone, and Lissa's brightness, while not extinguished, was definitely far dimmer. I'd seen Maribelle and Frederick talking quietly while on the road, and with the worry in both of their eyes, it hadn't been hard to guess what they had been discussing. Lissa spent most of her time on the back of Maribelle's pony when she wasn't with me or Gaius, and the only time someone had managed to get her to laugh was when Ricken had held up a kneader he'd found in the inventory and asked somewhat warily if she'd bought it for him when he started training to be a sage- which she actually admitted that she had before the mess with the assassins and Marth. Ricken had not been happy, but hadn't gotten too mad either. Young or not, he knew the situation we were in just as well as the rest of us.  
  
     Sumia was invaluable on the road. She helped Frederick with anything that she could, and though she made a few missteps, she still did more help than harm- especially since her stumbles motivated Cordelia to help as well. Anyone could see from a mile away that these two were good friends, and the work seemed to do the redhead good. Stahl, bless his heart, jumped in to take care of Snow and Catria to ease both their riders' burdens.  
  
     There seemed to be some sort of tension between Lon'qu and Panne as well, but they didn't let it interfere with the pace of the march and when I approached Panne about it she waved me off, saying that the issue was between them and it would not affect their ability to fight together if I wanted to keep pairing them up- which she would prefer because she was certain that Lon'qu was the only man-spawn in this army who could match her pace. I left them alone after that.  
  
     Ferox welcomed us with open arms, and after hearing our issue, Khan Flavia immediately set to work mobilizing the guard, leaving us nothing to do but wait for the next two days. Something the siblings obviously weren't taking well, which was why Sumia and I were waiting with them in one of Ferox Castle's more private training arenas today. Chrom had a distant look in his eyes while looking toward the ground, and Lissa was pacing about, seeming to have more energy than she knew what to do with. She looked toward her brother, then toward me and Sumia as she continued to pace about before going back to Chrom. "B-but she's safe in the castle, right?" she asked, coming to a halt next to him, and I realized with a small pang that she was trying to comfort him even with her own worries holding her back. Something I'd been too busy doing both his and my jobs to even attempt to do as of yet- not to mention I had no idea how to do it. "Phila and the others will protect her. And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" She looked up at him expectantly, and Sumia and I exchanged a worried glance when he didn't even look at her. "Chrom? Say something!" Lissa demanded, moving around and waving her arms in front of him.  
  
     Chrom stirred, blinking at her hands in his face and backing up a step. "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?"  
  
     "Ugh, fine." Lissa's worried expression twisted into a scowl, and she skipped back a couple of steps. "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"  
  
     He flinched slightly at that, looking toward the ground again. "Lissa, come here." I held out my arms to her, and she looked toward me, scowl softening. She headed over after a moment, nervous energy seeming to fade as she hugged me.  
  
     Sumia shifted on her feet, pretty face also twisted with worry, and then stepped forward toward Chrom, gait steady for once. Probably about to start her own attempt to drag him out of the antisocial and depressed slump he'd been in for the past few days. She would probably do a better job of it than I would anyways, I had no idea how to go about helping him with this.   
  
     The clanking of armor distracted me, and I turned to see Khan Flavia approaching our little group. I opened my mouth to ask how preparations were going before Lissa stiffened, the khan blinked in Chrom's and Sumia's direction, and Sumia exclaimed, "Snap out of it, Captain!"  
  
     A resounding smack echoed throughout the arena, and I turned my head to see Chrom staggering back from Sumia, holding his cheek. "OW! What on earth was that for?" he cried.  
  
     "Oh no! Did I do it wrong?" Sumia had her hands held up to her mouth in horror, and I could hear Khan Flavia beginning to attempt to stifle her laughter behind us. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."  
  
     "Sumia." This tone of voice was the flattest I'd ever heard Lissa use, and this was also the first time I'd ever seen her facepalm. A small grin flickered on my face despite myself as she dragged her hand down her face. "When you slap someone, you do it with an open hand. You just punched Chrom in the face."  
  
     Sumia nervously shifted on her feet while Chrom straightened, looking far from amused, and Khan Flavia's badly stifled laughter grew louder. "Um... it's the thought that counts?" she offered hesitantly.  
  
     " _Gods_ , that seriously hurt," Chrom muttered, rubbing his cheek, and my grin grew a bit. Okay, so maybe Sumia and I were equally bad at comforting.  
  
     "Hahaha! What's wrong, dear prince?" Flavia strode up to him and slapped him playfully on the back, making him cringe slightly. "Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these and not just dainty flowers about." Sumia turned bright red at those words, hiding her face, and Flavia continued grinning as she stepped away from Chrom. "In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized."   
  
     Everyone in the room straightened at that, the red fading from Sumia's face and Chrom's hand leaving his cheek- which was still red and probably would be for the remainder of the day. "Every last man is itching to fight," Khan Flavia continued, wolfish grin somehow growing sharper. "I must say, I'm looking forward to a skirmish or two myself."  
  
     "Wait." Chrom blinked. "You're coming along?"  
  
     "Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."  
  
     "Your who?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. As fond as I was of Khan Flavia, she was still hard for me to keep up with sometimes.  
  
     "Basilio." She shrugged lightly, grin fading to a small smirk. "The oaf isn't good for much, but he should stop a few stray arrows. Last I heard, he was in the throne room, so we might want to meet up with him before giving the order to move out."  
  
     "Likely," I agreed. "Come on, Chrom. Sumia, you'd best head back to the other Shepherds and tell them to mobilize as quickly as possible."  
  
     "Understood!" Sumia bowed to me slightly, and then headed out as quickly as possible, and I winced when I heard a telltale crash. "I'm okay! I'm okay, sorry about that..."  
  
     "You've moved up in the ranks a bit, haven't you, tactician?" Khan Flavia remarked as we headed down the halls toward the throne room.  
  
     "No, just getting used to my position," I replied, hands behind my back now.  
  
     "And she's doing great," Lissa added brightly, causing me to return to the small smile she was sending me.  
  
     "You definitely move like a warrior now," Flavia chuckled. "Even off the battlefield- there's a trait you didn't have the first time you were here." She pushed open the doors to the throne room. "Oaf!"   
  
    Her grin instantly vanished when she saw how the mountain of a man pacing restlessly around the throne, though he did look up and immediately move toward us when she called. "Chrom? Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
     "Is something wrong?" Chrom asked as we moved into the room, and Lissa moved closer to me again.  
  
     Khan Basilio stopped when we did, crossing his arms, face grim. "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid." His expression softened a bit, but that dark shadow was still over it. "Ylisstol... has fallen."  
  
     The air seemed to freeze in my lungs. " _What?_ " Chrom cried, and Lissa went completely still.  
  
     Khan Basilio nodded gravely. "That's not the worst of it. The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."  
  
     All color drained from Chrom's face. "E...executed?" he repeated hoarsely.  
  
     Lissa swayed slightly, hands going up to her head. "Oooooh..." she moaned before tipping back.  
  
     "Lissa?" I caught her in my arms, took one look at her pale face and closed eyes, and swallowed. "Lissa..." She'd fainted, not that I blamed her. Chrom looked about ready to faint himself, and I could feel a familiar numbness creeping into my mind, the same emptiness and fire that filled me whenever we stepped onto the battlefield. I had to keep it together. If Emmeryn had been captured...  
  
     "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore," Khan Flavia snarled.  
  
     "I agree." I nodded, adjusting Lissa in my arms, my mind already churning up all of the possible ways that Gangrel could use Emmeryn as a hostage. "It's an obvious trap."  
  
     "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back," Khan Basilio growled, shaking his head. "It's clearly a provocation- a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"  
  
     "We march to Plegia!" Chrom interjected, blue eyes that had held only fear moments before suddenly filled with both desperation and rage.  
  
     I tilted my head slightly while Khan Basilio cleared his throat. "Well, that would be  _one_  option, yes... but perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"  
  
     "I don't  _care_  if it's a trap, Basilio," Chrom snapped. "He's going to murder my sister!"  
  
     "Peace, Chrom, breathe a moment." Khan Flavia raised a hand, and Chrom clenched both fists and his jaw. "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act  _wisely._  We'll need guts and wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."  
  
"The khans are right," I told him, drawing his attention to me and Lissa. I met his gaze steadily, I could see the rage writhing beneath his attempts to keep it under control, but I had dealt with his anger before. I could channel his anger, he could channel his anger into being useful in a way that last few days of depression never could have been. "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."  
  
     He held my gaze for a moment, but seemed to calm a bit as he did. My determination was likely clear, it wasn't as though I was trying to hide it. He slowly nodded, coming over to carefully take Lissa from me. "All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."  
  
     "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" I looked up to see Khan Flavia studying me, one eyebrow raised. "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."  
  
     "A responsibility I do not take lightly," I replied firmly, standing straight. I knew that this was going to by far be the riskiest endeavor we'd taken since I'd been instigated as the Shepherd's tactician. We needed to take this risk, though. Trap or no, I was not about to let Emmeryn die. "But I am equal to the challenge." We couldn't afford anything less. If I wasn't equal to the challenge, I would make myself so.  
  
     Both khans studied me for a moment before Khan Flavia's sharp grin came back. "Haha! You've got stones at least. I like that!"  
  
     "No hesitation, no mincing words... She's either a genius or a fool!" Khan Basilio agreed before a slow smile spread across his face as well. "I suppose we'll find out when we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans- we've an exalt to save!"


	24. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting things happen on the way to Plegia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been way too long since I've had a chapter that was just character interaction. Hope you enjoy!

     "Lissa! Lissa, darling!"  
  
     The Feroxi fighter I was talking to dipped his head to me and quickly backed into the mess of tents that housed the rest of the army other than the Shepherds. I turned to see Maribelle riding Jurrie up the path between all those tents. "What is it, Maribelle?"   
  
     "Most of the soldiers are now clear to be moving again," she replied, drawing Jurrie to a halt once they were right next to me. "Robin has asked me to handle what may remain, as she has a different task for you. Chrom said that I could use the additional practice healing anyways."  
  
     I winced at the way her lips pursed as she spoke that last sentence. "I'm-"  
  
     She waved her hand dismissively to cut me off, her expression immediately softening. "No need to apologize for your brother's actions, treasure, you have enough to worry about on your own. Robin is the one dragging him about and keeping him on his feet, not you." That was definitely true, though I suspected that it all had more to do with the fact that work needed to be done and the khans were both here than Robin's actions and influence. I'd barely seen her or my brother since we'd broken through the Feroxi-Plegian border about half a day ago.   
  
     Then again, we'd all been busy, me with healing and them with all the strategy stuff. "What does Robin want me to do?"  
  
     "She wants you to go into the armory tent, get a master seal, and bring it to her tent in about an hour since that's the time the strategy meeting will be over." She tsked softly. "I'm letting you know now so you have ample time to find it in what's probably a mess."  
  
     "Got it." I nodded. "Good luck with the rest of the healing, then."  
  
     "Good luck on your end as well." Maribelle smiled, turning Jurrie around and galloping off toward the other end of the camp.   
  
     I turned around and headed toward the Shepherd's small area, realizing along the way that I had no idea what a master seal looked like. I frowned, but kept walking, blinking when I spotted Gaius crouched behind some bushes a little ways across the border of camp. He looked toward me, pressed a finger to his lips, and then urgently beckoned for me to come over.  
  
     I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and seeing that everyone was too busy to take any notice of me running, hurried along the camp border, quickly crouching down next to him. "What are you doing?" I whispered.  
  
     "Eavesdropping, hopefully," he replied with a shameless grin. "I overheard Sully asking Miriel to meet her away from the rest of camp while we were marching- just want to see what all that's about. This seems to be the only quiet spot in camp and around it, so unless they're going out completely..."  
  
     "They'll come here," I agreed with a thoughtful nod. "You sure they haven't already had the conversation?"  
  
     "Nah, things are finally calming down, we've all been too busy to talk to each other outside of organizing everything since we broke past the border." He shook his head slightly, and then tilted his head toward the bush. "I can hear Sully's cuisses clanking, looks like I was right."  
  
     Cuisses? I didn't ask for the definition, though, I could hear slight clanking and the footsteps underneath. They were here, so I needed to be silent and still "Thanks for this, Miriel, really," Sully's voice said, what sounded like slight stress underneath it.  
  
     "I had no reason for refusal, Sully. What is the topic you would like to discuss?" Miriel replied.  
  
     "So... uh... you said yesterday that you found someone more interesting than me and Stahl to study and asked for leave and all that... and I didn't know you were studying Stahl, too."  
  
     "He's fascinating in the fashion that he is the most average soldier in the Shepherds. A far different case study than you are, but interesting nonetheless."  
  
     "Right, right. I was just wondering what you've found from watching the two of us as regularly as you have been."  
  
     "Hmm. Would you like what I have observed of you two when you are separated or when you are together?"  
  
     I blinked at the slight hint of amusement in Miriel's voice.  _That_ was a new sound to my ears. "I-I... how did you know?" Sully spluttered.  
  
     "My assumption of your meaning behind that inquiry has risk of being entirely incorrect," Miriel warned, the hint of amusement gone now. "I am hardly an expert in the field of human interaction. The data is clear, however. You and Stahl act differently around each other than you do around any of the other Shepherds. You in particular, Sully." There was a rustling of papers. "You seem rather concerned when he's looking at you, in a similar fashion that he does."  
  
     "It ain't concern, it's just..." Sully sighed. "He's lookin' at me kinda odd then, too? In sorta the same way?"  
  
     "Undoubtedly. Note again please that I am no expert on the subject of relationships, but if you are feeling romantically toward him then there is no error in believing that he feels the same." My hand went up into my mouth in shock. "As you are, though, not as a "lady," as you seem to be concerned about."  
  
     "Okay, seriously? You're brilliant, Miriel."  
  
     "Off of these results? Hardly. This is simple data analysis and a few assumptions." Papers rustled again.  
  
     "Do you think you could use that data analysis to figure out if I'm the one who should be proposing?"  _Whaaaaat?  
  
     _"That is entirely within yours and Stahl's jurisdiction and I will give no advice on the matter."  
  
     "Fair enough." Sully chuckled. "It'd be nice to see if he's brave enough to do it himself... I'll wait until after the war at least. He's got enough on his plate without me giving him lovey-dovey crap without him asking for it."  
  
     "That would probably be wise. Rescuing Exalt Emmeryn takes priority over every other task and pleasure."  
  
     "Right, your thingy that you were doing for Robin." Their footsteps started up, moving farther away.  
  
     "It is now fully operational. If Kellam is within an eleven-foot radius of my person, he also has full mobility over the sand filled patches of land we will be traversing tomorrow morning."  
  
     "Daaaaang. That's a full lance length, ain't it? And if it'll work with Kellam, it'll work with anyone that's not on a horse..."  
  
     Their voices were lost in the noise of the rest on the camp. I looked toward Gaius, and he looked toward me. Grins broke out on both of our faces. "Alrightie. Not what I was expecting, but still interesting," he chuckled.  
  
     "Sully and Stahl are gonna get married after the war!" I waved my hands in the air, bouncing excitedly as much as I could sitting down. It was going to be so  _weird,_ and yet it totally worked. Neither would slow the other down, and they had been working together for so long that I couldn't imagine them with anyone else. They were both too hard-working for their own good... but perhaps that would be a good thing in the long run. They would understand the need to protect Ylisstol because they would both have it. "Oh my gosh, it's going to be awesome! I mean, we all have to survive first, but Robin and Chrom both said we would, so we will."  
  
     "That's the spirit, Princess." Gaius seemed amused by how excited I was, and he got to his feet in a fluid motion, deftly offering me his hand. "But no spoiling the surprise, hey? I'm fairly certain Fire-head will gut me if she finds out we were listening."  
  
     "No way am I gonna spoil that surprise!" I replied with a big grin, still bouncing slightly on my feet. "You doing anything right now? If not, could you help me find a master seal in the armory tent?"  
  
     "A master seal?" He arched an eyebrow, definite interest entering his green eyes before his grin gained a sly edge. "Well, if you're needing someone to spot something shiny, I'm your man, Princess."  
  
     I gently punched his arm as we walked away from that spot in the camp as nonchalantly as possible. The other Shepherds were either sparring or still doing other chores around the camp. "Thanks anyhow. I don't know what they look like," I told him when we were far enough away from the spot that people wouldn't look at us and possibly think we might have been over there.  
  
     "I fully admit to be curious as to why Bubbles wants one," he responded, grin gone now as he fingered one of the suckers sticking out of his cloak. "Do you know what those are used for?"  
  
     "Promotions," I replied immediately. "They're used to advance classes, basic knowledge of secondary weaponry or riding is sealed in them, which is why they're called seals. They also help people to be able to grow and expand magical potential."  
  
     "Hmm. It makes sense that she'd be promoting people when we're about to go deep into enemy territory, but it sounds like she's planning on only using the one."  
  
     "Well, promotions  _do_ require a lot of training and experience. And the seals are hard to come by, besides." I hopped into the armory tent, Gaius right behind me, and I waved to the other two people inside. "Hi, Virion! Hi, Cordelia!"  
  
     "Milady," Cordelia turned toward me, giving a gentle smile while the one that Virion sent me had a knowing edge to it.  _Hmm._  "I was just discussing techniques that Virion and I might use on the field of battle while I organized things a bit. What brings you here?"  
  
     "I'm looking for a master seal." I bounced slightly again, and Cordelia's eyes widened slightly. "Robin wants me to bring it to her tent in... like a half an hour at this point." I frowned as I tried to remember how much time had passed since Maribelle and I had talked. "Or maybe I have longer than that, but point remains I need a master seal."  
  
     "I haven't seen one so far here..." Cordelia pressed her hand to her chin in a thinking postion.  
  
     "What about you, Ruffles?" Gaius asked. "You look like you might know something about this."  
  
     "I would check the boxes on the table in the left corner if I were you," the archer replied, smile growing slightly. "Not in them, per se."  
  
     Cordelia looked toward him in surprise, and I hurried over to the left corner, quickly seeing the three boxes stacked so that there was a gap in between them all. In that gap, there was a stack of clothes with an odd-shaped circular thing resting on top. "Ooh, Gaius, is this thingy it?" I asked, snatching it up and holding it up to toward him as he also came over. The gold bands and the red gem hit the light, making it sparkle and warm slightly in my hands, humming softly.  
  
     "Yeah, it's even reacting pretty favorably to you there," he replied, taking the seal to examine it, curiosity evident on his face. The sparkle to it and the humming in the air immediately faded. "This has got to be the first time I've seen one up close."  
  
     "Rescue the clothes that it was resting on too, Lissa," Virion called over. "They're likely for whoever Robin needs the seal for."  
  
     "Okay!" I reached in, feeling smooth silk, and pulled out an outfit that... looked... familiar. I blinked at the white cloth that was almost completely hidden in what looked like a green mantle.  _Wait._ I quickly placed the bundle on the table next to the boxes, unwrapping it. A white dress, and a familiar green cape with a brown collar and a golden embroidered cloth that would hang in front of the dress.   
  
     I continued to stare at it, uncomprehending, though it was slowly beginning to dawn on me. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I put a hand up to my mouth. This couldn't be an accident. There were subtle differences, yes, it was definitely more stream-lined and less fancy than Emm's usual day-to-day clothing, but it still looked so much like hers. "Ohhhh," I heard Gaius murmured softly.  
  
     "Were you in on this, Virion?" Cordelia asked.  
  
     "Not exactly, but I did pick up on what Robin and Chrom were planning, so after realizing what was going on I decided to help with the surprise rather than ruin it."  
  
     "I can't believe they actually think I'm ready." I wasn't sure who I was talking to, but I had to get the words out there. I laid my hands on the fabric, still trying to keep the tears inside my eyes where they belonged. "I mean, she probably has her reasons for choosing me of all people, but..." A tremulous smile broke out on my face, and I turned back to the other three. "D-do you think Emm will be proud when she sees me out there?"  
  
     "Undoubtedly, milady," Cordelia replied, a gentle but genuine smile on her face, and her tone was the certain one that she used when she knew that what she was saying was correct beyond a shadow of a doubt. "You've grown so much that it's impossible for her not to be proud of you. And you  _are_ ready. What would we do on the front lines without our main healer?"  
  
     "Not to mention it is indeed your sister that we happen to be rescuing," Virion added, taking out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and coming over to hand it to me. "Not having you at the forefront when we triumph is an atrocity to say the least. One our brave commander and tactician would never commit."  
  
     I sniffed, taking the handkerchief gratefully and wiping at my eyes. "You can be a real gentleman despite all of the flirting, you know?"   
  
     "I have always been a gentleman, lovely Lissa," he huffed softly.   
  
     "Well, if you're needing to get to Robin's tent with this seal pretty soon here, you'd better get changed, Princess," Gaius remarked.  
  
     "Y-yeah." I smiled at him, giving Virion back his handkerchief and picking up the clothes, taking the seal from Gaius when he held it out to me. "Thanks for your help, everyone. I'm sorry for being such a-"  
  
     "You don't need to apologize for anything, milady," Cordelia interrupted firmly.  
  
     "We're all impressed, honestly, by how strong you're being," Gaius added. "I mean, we all love Exalt Emmeryn... but she's your sister."  
  
     "She will be rescued, but the stress is present for all of us. It is likely overwhelming for you." Virion dipped his head, a serious look that showed up extremely rarely on his face. "You therefore don't have to explain or apologize to any of us when your smile may slip."  
  
     "You're gonna make me cry again," I complained, unable to help smiling at the three of them while tears pricked at my eyes. "Thanks though, you guys are the best."  
  
     I headed back out into the camp, leaving them talking behind me, and then hurried over to my tent. Placing the softly humming master seal on my cot, I carefully lifted my skirt, unclasping the iron bell of armor that protected my legs and stepping out of it before also shedding my the equally iron corset. I took off my green dress and put the new white one on, carefully placing the cape over my shoulders. Wow... this felt way lighter. I hopped around my tent experimentally, a small smile on my face. This was way easier to move in than my old outfit. It probably made me look more like a lady, too. After all, it was a lot like what Emm wore.  
  
     I hoped that I was pulling it off well. "I'm going to save you, Emm," I whispered. "I'm going to help save you and then you can tell me if I look good in this yourself."  
  
     "Lissa, darling? Did you find the seal?" Maribelle's voice called from outside.  
  
     I grabbed the seal and hopped out of the tent, spreading my arms. "Ta-daaa! Do I look good, or do I look great?"   
  
     Maribelle gave a delighted clap, beaming. "Beautiful, treasure, absolutely lovely." Something flickered in her pink eyes for a moment, her beam turning into a wistful smile before she quickly caught me in a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you," she murmured. "You're not going to need me anymore at this rate."  
  
     "Aw, don't be silly, Maribelle." I hugged her back tightly. "I'll always need you, even if I'm going to be able to defend myself."  
  
     "...We'd best get you over there." She pulled away, smiling brightly again. "Robin and your brother won't want to be kept waiting."  
  
     "I don't want to keep them waiting! I'm excited!" I giggled, letting her pull me across the camp toward Robin's tent, the rest of the Shepherds looked up with interest as we passed. Vaike gave a loud whoop when he caught sight of me, Donny following suit, and my grin only grew when Maribelle made a face in their direction before we ducked into a tent that was near the center of camp.  
  
     All of Robin's belongings, books and other equipment had been shoved to both sides of the tent, leaving a fully open space that she, Chrom and Frederick were all standing in. They all looked up from whatever they'd been discussing as we ducked in, Chrom blinking at me and Robin sending me a warm smile. "The clothing of a sage suits you well, milady," Frederick remarked, dipping his head to me with a small smile of his own. "It would seem Lady Maribelle's measurements were exact."  
  
     "Of course they were exact," Maribelle scoffed, letting go of my hand. "I know precisely what clothing and what clothing size dear Lissa would be most comfortable in."  
  
     "You look so much like Emm." Chrom's soft voice distracted me from grinning at Frederick and Maribelle, and I turned to see a proud smile on his face as well- the first real smile I'd seen him have since Ferox. A lump rose in my throat, but I kept smiling, refusing to cry more happy tears. He had no idea how much that meant, to be actually compared to her in a way that made me even somewhat measure up. "Seems like you're finally growing up," he remarked, his tone taking a more teasing edge, which thankfully got rid of the lump real fast.  
  
     "Better watch out, I'll be a mature adult before you are," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
     "All right you two, this is supposed to be relatively serious," Robin chuckled, gesturing for me to come closer, and I obliged, holding out the master seal to her. "No, no, keep that for now. I'll tell you what to do with it in a second here."  
  
     "It isn't too difficult of a process," Frederick assured me while Robin reached into her coat. "Robin and Lady Maribelle simply thought that we should make an event out of it, especially seeing as you are the Shepherd's first official promotion."  
  
     And likely because it was an awesome way to make me and apparently Chrom feel better. I flashed Maribelle a grateful smile before turning it to Robin just as she pulled out a basic wind tome and held it out to me. "This is typically done with the new weapon in hand."   
  
     I'd kind of wanted thunder, but it made sense that she would want me to start with the least volatile type of tome. At least this way I could ask Ricken for tips. I accepted the tome with my free hand. "All right, so-"  
  
     "Just raise the seal next to the tome so I can put my hand on it," she replied, answering my question before I even asked, and I nodded, raising the humming seal. "When I take my hand off, throw the seal up into the air." I nodded again, she placed her hand that I noticed didn't have her glove on it on top of the seal. " _Kokohic koec hicus mobet shoven jise,_ " she murmured, and the seal began to glow. " _Soet soita Watego zentur niut soquod ranies notem seitus teimers._ "  
  
     She took her hand away and everyone took a step back from me as the seal continued to glow and sparkle, hum becoming a clear, strong song. I threw it up into the air and a flash of golden light filled the tent, falling down on me. I gasped, letters in the ancient language that Robin had been teaching me flashed before my eyes and energy suddenly filled my body. The tome warmed in my hands, wind whipping around me for a moment.  
  
     Then it was over and the tent was normal again. I stared down at my hands, and then beamed up at Robin. "Well, I'm ready and raring to go. That was awesome!"  
  
     "Glad to hear it." She grinned back before the expression gave way to steely determination. "We'll begin the evening drills with the main infiltration group tonight, then. Now that we have you able to attack, it's only a matter of being prepared for whatever the Plegians may throw at us."


End file.
